Ascension of the Khalai
by Lord22
Summary: Terran and the protoss alike have united against their common foe. Mankind and the firstborn fight together against the relentless swarm. But the zerg are legion, and the Overmind's will looms ever greater in their minds. As the noose tightens the machinations of still darker powers come to fruition. The fourth installment of the Serenaverse.
1. First Strike

**Chapter One: First Strike**

 _When I first arrived on Aiur I remember that I thought it was more beautiful than any terran world I'd ever seen. Every inch of the world was covered in life and green, and even if some of that green was the zerg it was still amazing. In this place, there are fields of rolling grass that reach as far as the eye can see. There are trees. Not trees like we have. Ours grow quickly to help terraform planets. Trees on Aiur take centuries to grow and they grow so tall that nothing else can compare._

 _It's just a shame that I first came here while the place was being torn apart by war._

 **-Liberty's Report, volume IV.**

* * *

Dark days had come to Aiur. The Overmind had succeeded in setting itself into the crust of the world. The trees swayed with its will. The day and night were filled with the shrieking and snarling of the zerg. Swarm after swarm came from all across the universe. They landed upon the beleaguered continents to spread their foul taint. Scion had fallen and refugees were filling the cities of those places which had not yet fallen.

Yet though the situation seemed grave the Conclave remained pure. The gardens were a place more beautiful than anywhere else. They remained beautiful to Artanis as he walked through them. There were flowing fountains and elegant plants. All manner of foreign animals were kept within here. to kneel before the commander he had been told to report to.

He was very tall and clad in flowing white garments. Golden pauldrons were on his shoulders and he wore psi blades on his hands. He turned to Artanis and raised a hand in greeting. 'En Taro Adun Executor. I am Judicator Aldaris.'

'Judicator Aldaris.' said Artanis. 'I've heard many stories of you. It is an honor.'

'I have been sent by the Conclave to serve and counsel you.' said Aldaris. 'The former Executor, Tassadar, was ordered to halt the zerg progress in the terran sector by burning the infested terran worlds. Unfortunately, he disregarded his orders and attempted to make an alliance with the terrans in order to destroy the zerg.

Clearly, Tassadar has failed us. You must not.'

Tassadar failed. Artanis thought the proclamation harsh. But then, even now, he could sense the zerg marching across the land. He saw through the eyes of many of his brethren as they did battle against the monsters. He saw why the Conclave believed so, for much harm had been done. Yet Artanis did not think Tassadar at fault.

Neither did all of his brethren. Indeed Artanis could sense the thoughts and feelings of many a warrior. They had fought alongside the terrans against the swarm. And they still fought. Even now the strange machines of the terrans were marching across the world. They aided the warrior caste in the battle and performing great deeds of valor in their own way.

From the memories of Mojo and his company, the khalai knew much. They knew that the terrans had long stood against the swarm and won. Great had been the harm they had dealt them. Before this great war, the protoss had regarded them with contempt. Yet now some beheld a nobility of spirit beneath their abhorrent face.

Or so believed some. Artanis had wandered the worlds in times of peace. He had seen how the terrans kept those worlds they colonized. They stripped from them all that they could use. They felled ancient plants and burned away lifeforms of all shapes and sizes. Then when there was nothing else to take, they departed. They were never content with the desolation they wrought.

As for their victories against the zerg, Artanis gave them no credit. Any savage animal might fight with valor when backed into a corner. 'I understand Judicator.' he said 'And I shall do all I can to redeem the Warrior Caste. Yet what of the terrans who even now are on the surface of our world? Must we tolerate their defilement of our land?'

Aldaris remained silent. Artanis sensed from his thoughts that the Judicator shared his mind. Yet there was pragmatism there. 'The terrans of the newly founded Dominion have offered an alliance. Although it is doubtful that they will be of any use, the Conclave has agreed so that we may focus wholly on the zerg.'

'Then what is the will of the Conclave?' asked Artanis.

The Judicator betrayed some frustration there. Anger at how things had been handled now came to Artanis from Aldaris' mind but the reason was kept from him. The new Executor did not seek to learn more. It was not his place to do so.

'The Conclave has dictated that our first priority is to strengthen our defenses.' said Aldaris. 'To this end, you are to reinforce the fortress of Antioch and make sure it does not fall to the zerg.'

Visions of a great crowd of zerg rampaging over the plains. They were one swarm of many coursing toward a fortress tall and proud. The gates were breaking. Bolts of a brilliant blue shot from the walls to consume those that attacked it by the thousands. Mutalisks flew around the towers, trading shots with dragoons.

Hard was the fighting already. And still more zerg were swarming from the north.

'What assistance may I expect?' asked Artanis.

'Your old comrade, Praetor Fenix, will meet you there and assist you in this endeavor.' said Aldaris.

Fenix? Yes, Artanis sent his will to see him. And he saw Fenix standing at the front of a line of zealots before a breaking gate. As they splintered and fell inward dozens of ultralisks rushed forward. But Fenix laughed and rushed to meet them, laying about him with his psi blades.

Wherever he went the zerg died by the dozens with every passing moment. Such was the fury of his onslaught that they were driven back. His warriors joined the fray and the army was broken. And on Fenix went, filled with the joy of battle.

Artanis was glad. It would be good to see Fenix again. 'As you command Judicator.'

* * *

Artanis called to him his forces and they marched with all speed through the rolling fields. Among them were many brave zealots, newly recruited. There were also many dragoons. They were protoss warriors brought back to serve once more in silence. And also many probes who carried with them great stores of minerals and gas.

As they marched he sensed one battle after another flaring up across many borders on Aiur. With great valor, the warrior of the protoss were fighting. And no more defeats had been suffered. Yet the onslaught grew ever more intense and it was worst upon Antioch. For he could sense the will of the Overmind setting forth. He knew that should that fortress fall then the swarm would be poised to strike south. That would bring them into the very heart of the Conclave.

On they went, scaling down the cliffs and making their way across the plains. Here they found zerg scouts. But the creatures did not attack, instead of withdrawing with haste. A new warrior rushed to pursue, but Artanis caught him by the shoulder.

'Hold Ankar,' said Artanis 'they may be trying to lead us into an ambush. Stay in formation.'

'As you say, Executor.' said Ankar.

It was as they came to the river Arar that they met their first challenge. The bridge was held against them by a great host of zerg. Masses of hydralisks and zerglings were there, the advance forces of the swarm.

Artanis set forth his will and rushed to battle. He cleaved down two zerglings and split a hydralisk in half. Around him, his warriors hacked their way through. One of them fell to the spines of a hydralisks. Another was torn apart by a horde of zerglings. One of his brethren fell as the zerg rushed at him, but Artanis leaped into the fray and drove the zerg from his comrade. The dragoons launched their projectiles into the midsts of the zerg. The barrage slew many, burning flesh and bone alike.

'We have slain hundreds, Executor!' cried Ankar 'This is a glorious victory!'

'It is a victory.' said Artanis 'Yet I fear the Overmind will rue his loss less than us.'

'How can that be?' asked Ankar.

'A single one of our brethren takes decades to grow up and be ready for war.' said Artanis 'While a single zerg takes mere months.' He sighed bitterly. 'Would that it had been dragoons who had fallen. They, at least, are dead already.'

'Yet surely those who have fallen here may return as dragoons.' said Ankar. 'They are not gone.'

'It is a fate I would not wish on anyone.' said Artanis 'A cold mockery of life. Honor or no. Come, we must move on.'

It was with a bitter and wordless air that they marched across the plains. And as they did they found occasional pockets of zerg who rushed to meet them. But these were slain and their progress was swift.

Until at last, they came before Antioch.

One of the towers was broken. The gates were shattered and the walls were cracked and splashed with acid. No sign of any repair work could be seen. As they drew nearer Artanis feared that Fenix and all his men had been overrun. Had they had arrived only in time to replace them?

Then from the gates came Fenix. He was huge, a giant among protoss almost eleven feet tall. His arms were broad and he ran in great strides. Catching Artanis in a hug he pulled him against his chest before separating to grip him by the shoulders. 'Ah, Artanis! Entaro Adun! It is good to see you once more upon the field of battle!'

'Fenix.' said Artanis, overwhelmed by the power he sensed. 'It has been too long since last you and I stood together in the field. How have you faired?'

'Alas, all of our probes were lost within the last zerg attack and we had no resources with which to replace them.' said Fenix. 'But the zerg paid a high price. Look there.'

And he motioned to what seemed a mountain. Artanis looked to it and he saw that it was no mountain at all, or at least not one of stone and earth. It towered nearly as high as the walls of Antioch and was far thicker and it was built wholly from the corpses of zerg.

There were several others like it and all were aflame.

'Then it is fortunate we have brought probes with us.' said Artanis. 'Bring forward the equipment and begin repairing the fortress. The zerg must not find us unprepared.'

So it was that the repairs began. Broken walls were mended. Towers were rebuilt. The walls were remanned. Yet they had only been at work for a few hours before Ankar approached him. 'Artanis the swarm approaches.'

Artanis turned and saw them coming. Sure enough, there came yet another vast host of zerg. They were covering the fields in numbers far greater than Artanis had seen before. But Fenix looked more joyful than ever.

'At last, our blades shall sing together again, then!' cried Fenix 'Forth zealots! Let us bring death to the foes of Aiur!'

'Not here, Fenix.' said Artanis 'Let us draw back to the gate and hold them there. Zealots form up before the gate. Dragoons fire over us. Let them break against our line.'

'So be it, but I shall stand ahead of it.' said Fenix.

And Artanis knew his friend would not be moved by words.

Thus was the army assembled before the broken gates of Antioch. As the zerg came by the thousands they died by the hundreds. Volleys of psionic shots landed among them, consuming them in great numbers. But on they came and then came the beating of wings.

Vast swarms of mutalisks surged from the sky to draw the fire of the defenders. Then the zerg reached Felix and he was among them. His blades moved in a blur of pure white. He slashed and hacked so quickly and with such might that all creatures who passed near him were slain. And as he laughed the swarm came on and on, until at they stopped.

Artanis stared in awe.

For such was the vigor and might of Fenix that the zerg hesitated. Was that fear he saw in the mindless creature's eyes. They feared him. Feared to approach him. But then came a sharp will like the crack of a whip and it was set against them.

On rushed the zerg and with greater fury. Fenix staggered as they came against him and Artanis knew he could wait no longer. He rushed to the aid of his friend and the warriors rushed with him. Forming around Felix they fought off the first great assault. They cut a path of destruction out into the field. None could stand against the protoss!

At last the battle was over and tens upon tens of thousands of zerg lay dead upon it. The warriors cheered and from the walls, Artanis could see the worker caste. Even some among the judicator had joined in the celebrations.

'The Praetor of Aiur has courage beyond measure.' said a warrior.

'To his folly.' said Artanis, but he held in his mirth.

All of a sudden a darkness fell over the sun. The protoss looked up and beheld vast structures of flesh flying through the air. With them were many guardians and mutalisks. As they descended from on high they landed upon the cliffs above. They were beginning to root themselves on the planet's surface.

The swarm is landing its foul structures to establish a new hive here.' mused Artanis. And he could sense all around him similar scenes playing out across Aiur. A victorious group of terrans looked up to see yet more zerg coming. A terrified protoss mother urged her child to stay quiet as they fled from the town which had just been retaken.

Artanis felt his heart sink. Was there no end to the swarm? 'Even as we defeat the enemies vanguard a new wave approaches.'

'It shall not be allowed!' said Fenix 'Come Artanis, we shall not allow this incursion!'

'Not yet, friend Fenix.' said Artanis 'Our task was to defend Antioch. Leave the retaking our land to other captains.'

'Take heart, Artanis.' said Fenix 'Was it not I who taught you to first hold a psi blade? He who strikes the first blow, if he strikes it hard enough, need not strike again. Nor fend off the strikes of his enemies. Let us fall on the enemy and destroy them before more may arrive.

'Then the zerg shall be given pause and Antioch will be secure to reestablish itself.'

Artanis sighed. 'You show greater courage than I as always, Fenix. We shall do as you suggest.'

'Then come my warriors!' cried Fenix. 'Come and let us usher forth and woe to the enemies of Aiur.'

The warriors cheered and they rushed to the hills. But Artanis send forth his will and restrained them, ensuring they kept proper order. He also sent orders to the observers to tell him of the enemies fortifications. What he learned concerned him.

Thus he drew up his forces at the base of the cliffs.

'The swarm has sunken colonies upon it and many defenders.' said Artanis. 'Who will go first?' And he knew the answer at once.

Fenix slammed a fist against his breastplate. 'I shall, Artanis. No soldier shall I ever send forth upon any mission that I do not march on myself.'

'Yet you are one of the Praetor's, Fenix.' said Artanis 'You must give the task to another of less importance.'

'There is no warrior in my company whom I value the less!' And he summoned a psi blade. 'Forward my brethren! Forward to victory!'

And before Artanis could make any command to the contrary the entire host rushed up the hill. The zerg emerged from their burrows and to rush against them. Yet they were driven in. The sunken colonies killed several among the protoss, but they too were destroyed.

Mutalisks came from the north and were shot down by the dragoons. Artanis assembled his forces and rushed into the midsts of the hatchery. Many thousands of zerg had come to defend it and the sunken colonies attacked with vigor. Dozens of protoss died in the fray within the first few minutes of battle. Artanis could feel their death screams as they became one with the khala. He fought all the harder, hewing down zerg wherever he found them.

The sunken colonies were consumed. The hatchery was burned asunder. Flames licked up throughout the hatchery. The victory was theirs! And across Aiur Artanis sensed that many other victories were won against the zerg. The sons of Aiur took heart and laid to waste their enemies and the soldiers of the terrans fought with them.

And yet not all were victories. And those few defeats hurt the protoss far more than the pitiless swarm. Artanis felt his hope falter. He shook it away and made his way across the corpses to meet Fenix, who stood atop the body of an ultralisk. 'We have regained control here Fenix. Let us return to Antioch and there make it safe for further defenses.'

'Yet look there, Artanis.' said Fenix 'There are hives beyond these hills, to the east.'

Artanis did see them. Vast festering hives, some recently arrived. Were there no end to the monsters? 'No Fenix. We cannot go beyond this point. We lack forces to assault such a bastion and our defenses would be left far behind. Instead, let us establish a fortified outpost here. From that, we can control passage to and from these lands.'

Fenix considered that and relented. 'You know, Artanis, although you and I have fought across hundreds of worlds together, I never imagined we would be fighting on Aiur. The zerg are indeed worthy foes.'

Artanis took heart. And as he did so he bore witness through the eyes of other protoss Judicator Aldaris. The Judicator was standing atop a clifftop. With him were many High Templar and they were focusing their energies. Beneath them a vast army of zerg rushing towards him. The vile creatures reached out into the distance, of every brood and strain. An ocean of evil beneath a stormy sky. Yet Aldaris raised a hand and from the sky poured psionic lightning. It tore through the fields and consumed vast numbers of the zerg. On and on they came, but none could get past the psionic storm ravaging the fields.

And above him surged the ships of Conclave. The carriers and scouts rushed forward. Their flights of interceptors fell among the zerg flyers as missiles blasted them. On went the great fleets of the protoss to fall upon many hives and destroy them utterly. And Artanis knew that they were but one part of the greater whole that was the khalai race. No enemy could stand against them when their full might was mustered.

Artanis felt mirth come to him. 'Perhaps so, but Aiur shall never fall so long as warriors such as you and Aldaris, Fenix.'

Aiur would never fall.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Well, here we have the long-awaited first chapter of the Protoss campaign. I had problems deciding how to write the protoss perspective. For one thing, I wanted their perspective, not a human observers perspective. Like the terrans they are all independent entities but are all connected like the zerg. They are also a race of mind readers.

I ultimately settled on making the story center around Artanis. But I had him double time as an omniscient narrator thanks to the khala.

Now in regards to Fenix. He is regarded as one of the greatest protoss warriors. So I decided to make him more akin to Hercules. An individual protoss is like a demigod in Starcraft. For Fenix, being among the greatest of the protoss, is akin to Hercules. Which is why I made him a giant, even for a protoss.


	2. Into the Fire

**Chapter Two: Into the Fire**

 _Commander Calabas at one point told me that she was sick of hearing my war stories. After the fiasco with Schezar she sent me to investigate the protoss cities on my own. I get the feeling she wanted me out of the way. But I don't begrudge her it._

 _The cities on Aiur are huge. Not big and bulky like Tarsonis, or even sleek and efficient like Umojan. The smallest of the crystal spires rise higher than the tallest skyscraper. In the mornings the sunlight catches on them so they glitter and practically glow. Everything the protoss build is beautiful. Their weapons, their machines, their tools._

 _And that is to say nothing of the people._

 **-Liberty's reports, volume IV.**

* * *

The repairs to Antioch were taking time. Too much time. Many towers had been cast down and the walls had been burned with acid. The blood of the zerg had soaked the fields around it. One could not walk there without having a foot sink into the dying grass. It was almost a marsh now with a festering smell and many bugs gathering over the bodies.

Upon the clifftops, Artanis had set about creating fortifications. Probes warped many photon canons onto the cliffs. Dragoons and warriors patrolled the walls. Judicator Aldaris came from behind with reinforcements. A second line of defense over the bridges leading across Arar was erected. Fenix seemed restless during this time. The huge templar was pacing back and forth. He clenched and unclenching his hands in restlessness.

Artanis knew he desired to assault the zerg and drive them entirely from this region. Artanis himself desired to, but he knew that would be reckless. A mere glance to the hives revealed row upon row of sunken colonies and spore colonies. And assault would take more than they had to win through.

Worse still the enemy was even now mustering. No raids had yet fallen on them. Mutalisks filled the air just beyond range and flew here and there. And the beat of their wings seemed the echoes of doom.

'They are testing for weaknesses.' realized Artanis 'And gathering their full strength.' Then he received a psychic message. He turned to Fenix. 'Fenix, our observers have reported a strange pulsing creature in the hive cluster. It seems to be a nexus of psionic energy.'

'What manner of beast has the swarm brought forth now?' asked Fenix, sounding eager.

'I do not know.' admitted Artanis 'However we still stand against it as we have against all things.' He paused. 'I have seen the other fronts. We win victory against victory. Aldaris has replaced the command staff with a new generation. The swarm seems in retreat wherever we look.'

'Then why are you downcast?' asked Fenix.

'I cannot help but feel that a mortal wound has already been struck to us.' said Artanis 'As if there were a poison in my veins slowly working away. Yet this… this is a poison of will.'

'Ever you have been my cautious, Artanis.' said Fenix 'Yet are you not being too cautious? We are the khalai. We stand in the light and all who have defied us have fallen.'

'Yet none before have ever become so bold or so powerful as to invade Aiur itself.' said Artanis.

'Yes, it is a thrill to do battle upon our homeworld.' said Fenix 'Would that Tassader were here with us to share in the glorious battle. There was a warrior bold and strong. With him, we should have driven in the swarm all the faster.

'But it seems we shall have to do so without him. He will be missed. I hope he finds some measure of glory where he walks.'

'I miss Tassadar as well.' said Artanis 'It has been far too long since all of stood together in times of peace. Yet I sometimes wonder Fenix, if you think too much of battle.'

'All things have a time of service.' said Fenix 'Now is the time of valor and combat. Songs will be sung of these days. And records of the deeds we perform shall be taught to children for generations.

'What better legacy than to die gloriously in battle, defiant of a greater enemy, with a just cause behind you?'

'I would prefer not to die at all.' said Artanis 'Or at least not for a long time. I would rather grow old and pass on what I have learned to younger Templar.'

'You have named my great fear.' admitted Fenix 'To live gloriously, only to be reduced in strength and will to that of a dotard. To fade away on a bed, tended by healers? No, spare me such indignity. I shall die in battle, surrounded by the corpses of my enemies. And across the universe all the universe shall mark the place and say:

'"Here died Fenix, most proud and valiant of the khalai."'

'Executor Artanis,' said a warrior 'Judicator Aldaris has arrived with a contingent of reinforcements from the outlying colonies.'

'Wonderous news.' said Artanis. 'At last, we will not be so badly outnumbered?'

'We will still be outnumbered, will we not?' asked Fenix 'I would hate to face the swarm with greater strength. It would not seem fair.'

'I am certain you will not be disappointed.' said Artanis with a laugh.

Judicator Aldaris came before them. His face was cut from some wound inflicted and one of his hands was bandaged. It seemed he had seen battle recently and Artanis sensed from his thoughts the memory. A mutalisk had nearly taken off his head, and a zergling had clawed his hand. In his other hand was the spear with which he had slain both.

'En Taro Adun, Executor.' he said 'Your defense of Antioch has restored my faith in the Templar caste. I admit that Tassadar's desertion had shaken my faith.'

Whatever he meant to say, at that moment a light appeared to their left. Artanis looked up and saw Tassadar but as a ghost. As always the light seemed to emanate from him, rather than through him and he was amused. 'Indeed, Aldaris? I would hope that the Judicator would put more faith in their Templar brethren.'

'Tassadar!' said Aldarias 'Where have you been?'

'Be silent, Judicator. There is no time to waste, and I have much to tell you.' said Tassadar. 'As you know, the Zerg vanished after the salvation of the Terran world of Tarsonis, and though the Conclave bid me return home, I was compelled to remain.'

'A powerful psionic call drew my attention to a remote, barren world named Char. Apparently, the call was answered by others as well. For upon Char, I encountered those who were once our brethren - the Dark Templar.'

'Consorting with the Fallen Ones is heresy!' said Aldaris.

'Enough!' said Tassadar 'Hear me, Executor, for I have learned much from the Dark Templar Prelate, Zeratul.'

'The Overmind controls its minions through agents called Cerebrates.'

'This was known to the Conclave weeks ago.' said Aldaris, unimpressed. 'We have killed slain one with the help of our terran allies.'

'Why were we not told of these cerebrates?' asked Artanis.

'The Conclave chose to withhold this information until the time was right.' said Aldaris 'Our first priority was to halt the zergs advance. Not to assail the Overmind. Our concern was that the Templar would launch an assault before our borders were secure.'

'You slew one?' asked Tassadar. 'What means did you use?'

'I believe the terrans call it 'hosing it with lead.' said Aldaris. 'A crude means but effective.'

This statement seemed to worry Tassadar and a flicker of uncertainty passed his face. 'This is great news indeed. You should then press the attack. Strike down the Cerebrates, and the Swarms will surely fall.'

'Executor, Tassadar may be right.' said Fenix 'If you can keep the Zerg occupied, my force may be able to penetrate their perimeter and slay the abomination.'

'The plan is sound, Fenix.' mused Artanis 'And even if he is mistaken it will be a grievous blow against the swarm to lose such a bastion.'

'If you judge his advice sound I will assign to you new forces.' said Aldaris and he motioned to a number of warriors near him. 'This is Cyrus. He served Praetor Mojo well and has been transferred to your command, Artanis.'

'My men and their weapons are yours to command.' said Cyrus.

'At ease, warriors.' said Artanis.

Aldaris looked back to Tassadar. 'I pray we can trust you, Tassadar. Already I can sense the taint of the Fallen Ones' influence on your mind. You must return to Aiur at once!'

'My concern is for the safety of Aiur, not the judgments of the Conclave.' said Tassadar 'I will return when the time is right.'

'Praetor Fenix I will arrange for you and escort.' said Aldaris 'You will coordinate your forces with the human commander, Serena Calabas.'

Thus it was that Praetor Fenix departed with Aldaris and Artanis was left to mind the defenses. Many proton cannons had been created. His forces were bolstered. Now the only question was if they could weather the coming storm.

'Look there, Executor.' said Cyrus 'Some great beast is flying toward us.'

Artanis looked up and saw the beast. Like a giant blob of orange and red. Yet as it drew closer Artanis saw that its skin seemed to writhe and be constantly moving. And finally, he realized it was not a single beast but a mass of mutalisks flying toward them.

'Those are mutalisks!' he cried 'Cyrus bring your dragoons here! We must fend it off!'

The mutalisks struck like a sledgehammer and the blow drove in the defenses. Artanis ducked under a flurry of blades and felt others bounce off his shield. Within moments several of the photon cannons had been destroyed. The dragoons fired their shots into the midsts of the mutalisks and many were consumed.

Yet soon they turned and withdrew.

'They flee?' asked Cyrus. 'Why would they flee? Zerg fear nothing.'

'They fear few things.' said Artanis 'But they are not fleeing. They are drawing back to come at us again. That time they were merely testing our defenses. The next onslaught will be harder.' He summoned his psi blades and energy crackled around his hands. 'Ready yourselves my warriors. We must keep the Overmind's gaze from Fenix.'

Within a few moments, they came again. This time with many zerglings and hydralisks. They scaled the cliffs in great numbers. Artanis fell on them with his warriors and cut his way through. But yet more came with every moment. The mutalisks were swarming around them in greater numbers than before.

Whenever it seemed the mutalisks were being defeated they would draw back. Then they circled around and attacked an area left exposed. The battle went on and more and more warriors died around Artanis as he fought. Their enemy pressed them hard and no matter how he fought he could no stem the tide.

The zerg fight with unyielding tenacity. Dozens of warriors had fallen around Artanis already. And many more were coming. Artanis fought in a frenzy, hacking and slashing as the dragoons fired faster and faster. For a long moment, the zerg were held at bay as thousands died.

'Executor they come from the north!' cried Ankar.

Artanis looked up. Sure enough, the zerg had snuck Overlords through the gaps created in the defenses. Even now they were landing their creatures on the cliffs and vast hosts of the beasts were swarming out. And Artanis felt in the air a presence. It was a sensation he had felt once before. Now he directed his warriors to form a circle and fight off all who came. As they did Artanis called for the reserves from Antioch, praying they would arrive in time.

All who came near that circle died. But on they came nonetheless and little by little Artanis' forces were dwindling. But then the zerg relented. They drew back their assault. Yet rather than retreat, they moved to decimate the proton cannons surrounding them.

Before many zerg were dying as they charged. Now one by one the proton cannons were being destroyed. Artanis knew that if the reserves did not arrive here in time they would be finished. He knew now that there was no common cerebrate he was facing.

'Kaloth.' said Artanis.

Once before he had sensed this presence as it had overrun a city of protoss, destroying all within. All the assembled hosts of the protoss had been unable to stop him. Even now he could sense his templar wavering.

'Hold your ground my warriors!' he cried 'We must hold out long enough for Fenix to arrive! Every zerg we slay here will weaken the Overmind! Fight on!'

Yet even as the reserves arrived to bolster their numbers the zerg drew back. They fled quickly, leaving ashes and destruction in their wake. Artanis watched them leave.

'…They are retreating? Zerg never retreat.' said a zealot.

'They fear us.' said one.

'No. No, they do not.' said Artanis 'Kaloth has bidden them withdraw and so they have. This was only a probing attack. The next strike will be harder.'

'Aiur save us.' said Cyrus.

It would be a grim battle. Artanis only prayed to the gods it would not be in vain.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

So yeah the Enslavers Campaign must take place between the events of Terran Act 1 and Terran act 4. I choose to have it happen between the events of Act 2 and Act 3. But this creates a serious plot hole. Since the protoss didn't know that cerebrates even existed at this point.

On the other hand, the canon location for Enslavers, being between Act 1 and 2, is even more absurd. Since it features you fighting zerg on Aiur and the zerg not knowing where Aiur is is an important plot point.

With all this in mind, it seems the best point to put Enslavers is between the events of Act 3 and Act 4. This also provides an explanation for why Alan Schezar can enslave a Cerebrate. Now the reason that I choose not to take that route is pretty simple. I wanted a reason for Serena Calabas to be on Aiur for the final showdown. Having to hunt down Alan Schezar presents a convenient means to get her there.


	3. Crushing the Embers

**Chapter Three: Crushing the Embers**

 _In order to understand protoss politics you have to first understand the protoss. They all knew each other on a personal level. Their innate connection in the khalai meant that they could see through each others eyes. This meant that there was almost no crime among the khalai. When you caused someone else to suffer you felt their suffering._

 _But that is beside the point. The point is that there were several giants in protoss society. Or so I gathered from talking with their people._

 _I'll talk about them in a minute._

 **Liberty's Reports, volume IV.**

* * *

It grieved Fenix to leave Artanis' side. When working together the two of them had never been defeated. Great had been his joy to fight alongside them again. Yet now as he walked forward he met his first Terran.

They were small creatures and their minds were limited. In place of neural cords, they had hair of many different colors. At their front was one taller than the others. She was slim and clad in a black uniform. Her hair was dark and she regarded him carefully.

'Praetor Fenix?' she asked. She made a wet noise from the sound of her tongue smacking against her teeth. Yet Fenix could discern her meaning by her thoughts.

'I am he.' said Fenix, sensing her mind. 'You are Commander Serena Calabas, who served alongside Mojo.'

'Yes. I've been assigned by Judicator Aldaris to help you kill this cerebrate.' said Serena.

'I am told by Mojo that you and your warriors are valorous men, worthy of praise.' said Fenix 'I hope he did not speak wrongly.'

'He didn't. We'd better move out.' said Serena 'We'll have to move quickly if we're to get around the enemy fortifications.'

Felix nodded. Gathering their forces they marched quickly north toward the highlands. The terrans moved with good order, despite having no innate connection to one another. Their vast vehicles lumbered along with them and wraith escorts circled around. Serena Calabas spent a great deal more time giving orders than any protoss commander.

Fenix could sense from his warriors the distrust of the terrans. They did not like these pink skinned creatures who spoke with the sounds from their mouths. The terrans, on the other hand, found all this but were focused more on killing zerg than anything else.

Fenix examined the mind of Calabas. He was impressed by what he saw. 'You fought upon Mar Sara, Antiga Prime, and Tarsonis?'

'I commanded at all three yes.' said Serena. 'As well as dozens of smaller engagements. I also fought on Valhalla V and eventually, here.' She paused. 'How many worlds have you fought on?'

'Three hundred and seventy-eight.' said Fenix 'I have fought more battles on them that can be counted and faced enemies none would dare fight.'

He felt a tinge of resentment from her. 'Did you choose to be there?'

'Hmm,' said Fenix 'yes. Though I am one of the few. I was born of the illegal union between a member of the worker caste and the warrior caste. I was given the choice between which one I should enter and I choose the templar.'

'How did you become a Praetor then?' asked Serena 'I figured the position would be reserved for Judicators.'

'When I graduated from the warrior academy I proved the most talented of my generation.' said Fenix 'At several points, those from the Judicator Caste sought to test my mettle and defeat me ten to one. But all were defeated by my hand. No other was my equal. Thus I was given the chance to prove myself again and again. In every battle, I was sent into the thickest part of the combat.

'I was first in every charge. And last in every retreat. I remember in one battle my brethren were ordered to withdraw from me. They were to allow me to die.'

Serena blinked. 'And you're okay with this?'

'After I destroyed the enemy army justice was done. Judicator Aldaris had the one who had given the orders stripped of command.' said Fenix 'I was given his position. Thus even as my enemies sought to undo me they paved the way to my triumph.'

'Did anything else happen to the guy?' asked Serena 'Was he executed or jailed?'

'He was stripped of his command.' said Fenix 'There can be no great humiliation for a Templar.'

'But he was Judicator,' said Serena 'what happened to him?'

'I believe he was reassigned.' admitted Fenix.

'Aren't you angry about being sent to die?' asked Serena.

'No.' said Fenix 'I was given great opportunities to prove myself.'

'Fenix you live in a caste system.' said Serena. 'And you were part of the lower castes. It sounds to me like they didn't want you to come back.'

'Likely not.' said Fenix 'Should I then have stooped to deception and dishonor like them? No, better to keep one's honor and prove through valor my worth. Such was the greatness of my deeds that I was chosen as a Praetor.

Thus was I elevated for my virtue, and they disgraced for their vices.'

'Hmm,' said Serena 'I'd probably find a new job.'

At this moment Emily Swallow approached. Fenix sensed by the thoughts of the terrans that she was held in high regard by all. Serena, in particular, cared for her and held her as the noblest of her warriors. Both had won many great deeds of valor in their own right.

'Commander,' said Emily 'the zerg have established a force on the cliffs above. What are your orders?'

'Let us assail them.' said Fenix 'I shall lead the charge myself.'

'No,' said Serena, raising binoculars. And she beheld formidable fortifications. Yet there were few guards, for much of the host had been sent on the offense. 'Emily bring up the siege tanks. Shell them to pieces. That should lure them out to our defenses.'

'Yes ma'am.' said Emily.

The terrans were valorous. Yet they also sought to win by any means necessary. Serena Calabas had seen many of her brethren fall in battle. And she hated to rush. Fenix walked impatiently at the siege tanks began their bombardment.

'We should attack in haste.' said Fenix. 'Our strategy requires speed.'

'Hopefully, we'll draw some of the heat off Artanis this way.' said Serena.

Little by little the defenses were shelled down. But rather than launch an offensive the zerg forces withdrew. Serena found this troubling. 'That's weird. Usually, they rush out and charge us as soon as we fire.'

'We face Kaloth.' said Fenix 'He is the greatest of the Overmind's minions. A creature of surpassing cunning. All our greatest warriors could not halt his rampage.'

And then over the hill came mutalisks. They assaulted the tanks from behind. Within moments many marines had fallen and several tanks were consumed in flame. Serena whirled round. 'All marines redeploy to the rear. Fenix, cover the cliffs!'

Fenix could feel the panic. And he realized that the terrans had not faced a zerg commander who used such ploys. Most assaulted only from the front, doing little more than choosing a weak point. But now the mutalisks were coming on them from the rear. And behind came a great host of ultralisks and with them many hydralisks.

Fenix raised his psi blade. 'To war my brethren! Let none stand before the sons of Aiur!'

And he rushed to battle. The reavers fired their scarabs and many ultralisks fell in the onslaught. For each one that did dozens of hydralisks died as well. The dragoons fired as well and then the battle was joined. Fenix and hacked his way through them. He shot past two ultralisks, cutting off both their heads and tore through the hydralisks. He felt one of his brethren die, then another, and another.

And with each death he fought all the harder, tearing down all who came. Behind him, he sensed Calabas fighting off unending swarms. Many of her warriors had fallen, but she was holding them back.

At last the battle halted.

The cliffs were cleared. The enemy defeated. But many terrans and protoss had fallen.

'Casualties, Emily.' said Serena.

'Nearly half our tanks were destroyed.' said Emily 'A third of our marines as well. More than half our goliaths.'

'Damn it.' said Serena 'Let's move people. We can't afford another battle like that. Up the cliffs.'

Orders were given and on the forces marched as soon as they could..

Fenix remembered the deaths of so many of his comrades. Dozens had fallen. Many others had been wounded beyond healing and had to be warped back to be transformed into a dragoon.

'Your warriors have performed well.' said Fenix 'I am glad to have them on our side.'

'Well it isn't as though we have anywhere better to be.' said Serena and that was not true. Fenix could sense from her that the war continued in her own space. The terrans faced more and more zerg with each passing day. And it seemed as if there was no end to them. 'Do you think we'll all die here, Fenix?'

'It is likely.' said Fenix 'But our spirits shall live on. And it may be that tales of our past deeds shall inspire survivors to fight on and avenge us in some future time. And if not, a deed is no less valiant though it may never be remembered.

'I fear not death. I fear no enemy. For our strength is eternal.'

'Is that poetry?' asked Serena.

'No, it is a personal philosophy.' said Fenix.

'I wish I had your confidence.' said Serenas as they scaled the cliffs. 'Tell me something Fenix, Mojo introduced himself as the Praetor of Aiur. I thought it was a unique rank. But you hold it as well. Why is this?'

'There are by tradition two Praetors at all times.' said Fenix 'Mojo comes from a distinguished noble family and inherited it. I earned mine by right of battle.'

'Okay, good to know.' said Serena 'Wait? Noble families? I thought that the Templar didn't have families?'

'The Judicator Caste has always been far smaller than the others.' said Fenix 'Thus they all come to know their relations. As a result of this, there have sprung up a number of Judicator bloodlines.'

'But what is a Judicator doing in the warrior caste anyway?' asked Serena 'Aren't they meant to be separate.'

'It would be foolish to have our armies commanded by one with no understanding of war.' said Fenix 'Thus the Judicator Caste has the ability to transcend the Caste system. Some oversee the workings of the economy. Others command in battle.'

'It sounds to me like you have a power imbalance.' muttered Serena.

'It was intended to be so. Yet I fear that the Judicator have become lax.' said Fenix 'Many among the Templar Caste cowered and fled when their forces came under attack by the zerg. Others proved incapable of commanding properly.

'Thus our first defense was overrun and many of my brethren now are one with the khala.'

'The Khala, it's like a collective unconscious, isn't it?' asked Serena.

'One might call it that. But it is more.' said Fenix 'All our memories, all of the knowledge of the ancients, everything that makes us who we are. It is all part of the khala. Some say that the spirits of those who die pass onto it to dwell in splendor. Others that theirs is a destination far from here. Still, others believe that the spirit and mind are one and the same and that all that remains of us is the khala.

'I have never given much thought to such things. You ask many questions.'

'I'm curious.' admitted Serena 'How do you think your friend is doing?'

'Artanis is a warrior both bold and true. He will hold out long.' said Fenix.

'Well let's try and make sure he doesn't have to.' said Serena. 'You know, Aldaris told me about Tassadar. I figure I'll tell you what I told Aldaris. Tassadar is bluffing when he says he'll come back when the time is right.'

'How could you know this?' asked Fenix.

'I've been in contact with Commander Jim Raynor.' said Serena 'He says that Tassadar lost his ships and are stranded.'

'Stranded?' asked Fenix 'Why would he not tell us of this?'

'I don't know.' admitted Serena 'Maybe he didn't want to admit to failure.'

'Tassadar has never been one to boast, nor to refuse to admit to fault.' said Fenix 'Though I cannot recall a time when he was at fault. I do not believe he would deceive us unless he believed it was for the good of Aiur.'

'I've heard that before.' muttered Serena.

'What mean you by this?' asked Fenix.

'Human history is one long line of people believing what they are doing is for the good of their nation.' said Serena 'A lot of them were wrong.'

They spoke no more for a long at last they came to a cliff overlooking the zerg hive cluster. To the south, they could see the cerebrate, pulsing with psionic energy. And between them and it was a mass of flesh and spikes over the creep. To the west, they could see Artanis' base.

The fortifications were in ruins. The buildings were in flame. But there was still a large group of warriors who stood amidst many mountains of corpses. And they were ready to fight. But in the hive below yet more zerg were mustering for the assault.

'Look there! Artanis is under siege!' said Fenix 'We must hasten to his aid!'

'Praetor a force of zerg come from the north!' said a warrior.

'Emily get our forces in a defensive position.'said Serena 'We'll deal with these. Go save your friend.'

'Your valor will not be forgotten.' said Fenix.

'Please,' scoffed Serena 'I've got better things to do than die here.'

Fenix laughed and rushed to battle.

It was a grim air among the defenders of the hill. Many brave warriors had fallen to hold it against the unending tides of zerg. And although they had held out, for now, it was only a matter of time before more came. And more after that.

Where was Fenix?

And as if in answer Artanis saw the flash of a psi blade on a clifftop. Down from the hills came Fenix and his warriors. And with them came many reavers. They shelled the defenses of the hive to pieces. The depleted defenders rushed to stop them and were cut down. Hope sprang once more amongst the khalai.

'They come at last!' cried Artanis.

'Keep them back, warriors of Aiur! Let not a zerg survive!

'Executor we are in position.' came Fenix's voice.

'Fenix!' cried Artanis in joy. 'Forward my warriors! Let us cut a path and meet Fenix halfway!'

'Now warriors of Aiur!' said Fenix 'Forward to victory!'

Thus the two armies rushed into battle. They carved a path into the hive and met near the hatchery. And as it was overcome and put to flame Fenix and Artanis met and embraced. 'Well met, Fenix!' said Artanis 'As always you arrive with perfect timing!'

'We will celebrate long after this!' said Fenix, breaking the embrace. 'But for now, we fight!'

The battle was far from over. For reinforcements came from the zerg. Many valorous deeds were performed on the fields. And many would lament the loss of friends for long centuries afterward. But the tale would be one told for longer still.

And at last the field was theirs. The hives were burned. And only the cerebrate remained alive, hidden behind a thin defense. The Command of the Terrans came forward and Artanis regarded her with distaste. Where were her people during this assault?

Yet Fenix greeted her like a friend. He wondered why and detected a semblance of their battle together. So the terrans had held back a tide of reinforcements.

'The hive clusters are destroyed.' said Artanis 'Now there remains only the cerebrate itself.'

'Its death will be a great victory.' said Fenix 'For the cerebrate we face here is Kaloth. He who burned the Great Temple and marred the khalis crystals.'

But none of the warriors dared approach it. Even as they urged them forward they held back, as if gripped by some primal fear. Artanis looked at them. 'What is this? My brethren why do you fear? He cannot harm you without his minions?'

'This being is of great psychic power.' mused Fenix.

'He's stalling.' said Serena 'Trying to delay until he can withdraw.'

'And what would a terran know of this matter?' asked Artanis.

'More than you I'd guess.' said Serena 'Cerebrates can uproot themselves. When they do they can be transported away if they have time. I've seen it happen. All zerg structures can.'

'Then I will face this creature.' said Fenix 'Alone if I must.'

'I will go with you Fenix.' said Artanis.

'I'll go as well.' said Serena 'Emily, secure the perimeter here.'

'Yes ma'am.' said the terran Emily.

Artanis was amazed by her hubris. 'You think that you, a mere human, can stand before what many khalai warriors dare not?'

'Well, I've been doing that since Mar Sara so… yeah.' said Serena.

Fenix laughed. And he was still laughing as they made their way toward the cerebrate. He'd been in favor of aggressively attacking the zerg. The Conclave's more conservative plan of sterilizing planets had not seemed to him a good one.

Artanis found it irritating. But soon the thought was pushed from his mind as they came before Kaloth. And although his flesh was pulsing and slimy, there was an elegance to his spirit. And there was no fear. Kaloth regarded them calmly.

'So you have come have you.' said Kaloth.

'You are Kaloth.' said Artanis.

'I am.' said Kaloth 'By my will was Tassadar humbled and Duke overthrown. Through my efforts has the fall of Aiur been engineered.'

'We have not fallen.' said Fenix 'Nor shall we.'

'You do not comprehend your peril.' said Kaloth 'To emerge victorious against us is to suffer a worse fate. So that even if you were to defeat the Overmind you would only live long enough to lament the deed. You will rue that you did not allow yourselves to be consumed.'

'You don't sound very proud of yourself.' noted Serena.

'My will is the Overmind's.' said Kaloth 'I obey his orders without question for he is the Father of the Swarm and the source of all that I am.'

'Enough! This foul creature has killed many of our brethren!' said Artanis, summoning his psi blade. 'Now it will pay!'

'Am I a murderer because I have slain warriors in fair combat?' asked Kaloth 'How many zerg have you protoss and terrans destroyed?'

'I don't really many a habit of mourning the anthills I kick over.' said Serena.

'Your kind are abominations upon the world.' said Artanis 'Fit only for destruction.'

'No more than you.' said Kaloth 'For both our races were born of the arts of the Xel'naga. We are but different aspects of a greater whole. We are the fulfillment of the Xel'naga's experiments. And the culmination of your history.'

Artanis was spurred by sudden anger and he drove his blade into the cerebrate. Even as he did so Fenix slashed it. The spirit shuddered but held in place. 'Slay me if you will. Death has no meaning to a cerebrate. For I am immortal. No being that walks in the light may bring me harm nor inflict any wound on the swarm that will not be healed. The ascension of the khalai is nigh. All shall soon be reborn within the glory of the Overmind and order brought from the chaos…'

And he faded.

'It is done.' said Artanis 'The creature is slain.'

'I will remain behind and observe the effects of our attack.' said Fenix 'Return to the Citadel. I shall notify you when the Broods becomes erratic.'

'Very well. But keep a small detachment with you.' said Artanis.

'And I'm going to request reinforcements.' said Serena 'At the rate, I'm burning through men I'll be out of this fight if this goes on any longer.

Across the length and breadth of Aiur offensives were launched. Provinces were retaken. Innumerable zerg were consumed. And many cerebrates were found and slain in a series of lightning attacks. But the price was high. Too high for Artanis' liking. He only prayed that Tassadar was right. If he was, then no doubt the zerg would fall into disarray.

He hoped.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

This was originally supposed to be the second half of the previous chapter. But that one was getting a bit on the long side and I felt I ought to separate them. Enjoy.


	4. Higher Ground

**Chapter Four: Higher Ground**

 _First I should talk about Judicator Aldaris. Aldaris was held in high regard by everyone I talked to. He was considered the pinnacle of the Judicator caste. Untouched by the corruption and sloth which had fallen over others. He'd commanded several successful campaigns against the zerg before Chau Sara._

 _The Conclave is not perfect by any means. In fact, there seemed to be a general opinion that they had fallen far from their original purpose. They were supposed to be the guiding light of the protoss._

 _Despite this, I rather like the Conclave. Their first reaction to a horde of alien xenomorphs invading their territory was to kill them. They didn't murder people just for speaking their mind, they had to do something first. And at the very least they were thinking about the good of Aiur in their own way, rather than the good of their wallets._

 _I know that sounds like giving them a prize for basic decency, but I grew up in the Confederacy of Man. Basic decency was hard to find in those parts._

 **Liberty's report, volume IV.**

* * *

Judicator Aldaris walked amongst the slain. These bodies had been so badly ravaged that they could not be transformed into dragoons. His eyes were distant and Artanis sensed from him great sadness. Yet there was also a bitter resolve there.

'We have won a great victory.' said Aldaris 'But it was at great cost. I fear it would not have been as high had we taken a defensive stance.'

'Tassadar told us that the death of the cerebrates would be the death of the swarm.' said Artanis 'When Fenix returns I am confident we will hear of the swarm falling into disarray.'

'I pray you are right, young Templar.' said Aldaris 'But I fear that Tassadar is already lost to us. Those who immerse themselves in darkness never return untainted.'

At that moment Calabas came back. She was dressed in a marine suit and held a gauss rifle in her hands. She pulled back her visor. 'Well, I've got news from Emperor Arcturus. He can't send much in the way of help. The zerg have begun another offensive. It's all the Dominion can do to keep it back. He's sending some men to fill out the ranks of the marines, but no heavy equipment.'

'Then we are all besieged.' mused Artanis.

And then Fenix came to them. He was grim but determined. 'Executor, I bring news most dire. The cerebrate that we thought we had killed has arisen again. The creature's battered form was reincarnated, despite the considerable damage we inflicted upon it. Even now, the cerebrate drives its Brood in preparation for their next offensive.'

Aldaris remained silent for a long moment. 'It is as I feared. It was folly to believe Tassadar could be trusted. The Conclave will not soon forget his wanton betrayal.'

'Betrayal? Aldaris is that not going too far?' asked Artanis 'Tassadar may have been in error.'

'If he was it cost us far more than I'd like.' muttered Serena.

'Nevertheless, we must stand resolute.' said Aldaris 'For attacking defenseless cerebrate is not the way of true Protoss warriors! We shall overcome the entire Swarm with the might and the fury that is our heritage!

'Executor, we shall lead our main strike force to the province of Scion which has fallen to the Zerg. It's time the Zerg felt the wrath of the Sons of Aiur! Praetor Fenix will remain here with a small detachment and guard Antioch from any further assaults.'

'That's a great start.' said Calabas 'But shouldn't we take a defensive position? What do we gain by seizing Scion?'

'North of Scion is a city called Khor-Shakal. Which was once our capital.' said Aldaris.

'Why did you move it in the first place?' asked Serena. 'The Heart of the Conclave was easily defendable and was built during the Aeon of Strife.' said Aldaris 'However the terrain made it difficult for our brethren to travel to and from it. Thus we moved to Khor-Shakal in the plains north of Scion. It was far more easily reached.

'With the coming of the Overmind and the assault by Kaloth, the capital was returned to the Heart of the Conclave.'

'So you're looking for an ideological victory?' guessed Serena.

'To an extent.' admitted Aldaris 'Retaking Kor-Shakal would prove the valor of the Templar has not waned. However, there is another thing we seek. For within Khor-Shakal there is a sealed hanger. Within it lies a great ship called the Spear of Adun. It houses some of the greatest warriors of the Protoss. They were put into stasis so that when our need is greatest they may come to our aid.

'If we can free them it will surely turn the tide in our favor.'

'Like King Arthur.' said Serena 'Well I wish you the best of luck. With your permission, Judicator, I think my forces should stick around Antioch. If the zerg launch another assault Fenix will need all the help he can get.'

'That is wise.' said Aldaris 'Your presence here is a boon to the khalai and a credit to your race.'

Though a compliment Serena stiffened. Artanis felt a surge of resentment from her, but it passed. '…Thank you.'

'Adun be with you, Executor.' said Fenix 'Bring swift death to the enemies of Aiur.'

* * *

Serena Calabas was surrounded by giants. The fortress of Antioch had been designed for people who averaged nine feet tall. So wherever she walked in it she found herself feeling like a dwarf. It irritated her.

At the moment she was reading through reports from the other parts of Aiur. Most of her limited forces had been put into static defense, holding the line in the strong points of Aiur. They took the pressure off the protoss forces and allowed them to cover more ground.

And she could sense something. A change that had come over the protoss as a whole regarding her and her men. It was hard to pin down.

At that moment a protoss who was far shorter than most approached. 'Greetings to you, Commander Calabas. I am Karax of the Khalai Worker Caste. I've been sent by the Conclave to ask a boon of you.'

'What is it?' asked Serena, looking up.

'The Conclave has observed your race. You are significantly less advanced than the protoss. And yet your weapons and equipment are extremely practical.' said Karax 'I wish to speak with some of your engineers and learn how they operate.'

'Absolutely out of the question.' said Serena.

This seemed to surprise Karax. 'I do not understand.'

'Terrans do not share their secrets freely Karax.' said Serena 'They give us an advantage over everyone else and we aren't quick to give that advantage away.'

'But our races are allies, are we not?' asked Karax.

'We terrans have a saying:' said Serena 'A wise man in peace prepared for war. You protoss planned to exterminate every terran world that had any zerg on it. If Tassadar hadn't disobeyed orders billions would be dead because of you. I'm not going to give away the secrets of our military might for free.

'On the other hand, we could make a trade.'

'A trade?' asked Karax.

'Yes.' said Serena 'If you could provide us with some of your schematics I could certainly return the favor.'

'…I do not have the authority to make such a decision.' said Karax 'I will commune with the Conclave.'

'Go ahead.' said Serena. 'Now if you'll excuse me I have to meet with a subordinate.'

Tychus Findlay walked in and Karax walked out. He was smoking a half burned out cigarette and walking with a limp. Courtesy of an earlier engagement. 'Tychus Findlay, what do you make of the protoss equipment?'

'Well these protoss boys aren't nearly as smart as they let on.' said Tychus. 'Every single one of them damn dragoons is different. Custom made. Assembled by hand. I had some of them freaky ghost badasses sneak into the worker caste take a look and take a few pictures. Turns out that the protoss don't even have assembly lines.

'They operate on the artisan system.'

'Do they?' asked Serena 'And you sent ghosts to take pictures?'

'Why not?' said Tychus 'You ain't using them to fight, figured they might as well pull their weight.'

'Tychus we have a tenuous relationship with the protoss.' said Serena 'I don't want them catching terrans looking at their weapons and equipment. How did you even convince the ghosts to go? I didn't give you any authority over them.'

'I'm a real smooth talker.' said Tychus with a smirk. 'Actually the protoss just let them in. I don't think these boys understand deception very well. Must be because they're always reading each other's minds.'

'Well you aren't going to be doing any smooth talking of that kind without my input from now on.' said Serena.

'Right.' said Tychus.

Serena Calabas stood up. 'I'm going to go take a walk.'

* * *

Praetor Fenix observed as the bodies of the slain were loaded into tanks of green liquid. Within them, they were preserved to fight again. As he walked he sensed Calabas approaching and looked up.

She was clad only in her officers uniform now. 'Praetor Fenix may I ask what all this is?'

'These are those warriors who were killed in battle.' said Fenix 'Their bodies are still intact, however. They are being brought back to our sacred shrines. There they will be placed into dragoons and their spirits called back to fight once more.'

'Do you do this with their consent?' asked Serena.

'Consent?' asked Fenix 'It is a great honor to become a dragoon.'

'I'll take that as a no.' said Serena 'So you can bring back the dead.'

'Yes.' said Fenix 'If the body remains intact it is possible to call back the spirit from the khalai.'

'But how do you know it's really the spirit?' asked Serena.

'Hmm.' asked Fenix.

'What if you're just assembling a copy of the dead person and recreating them inside the dragoon?' asked Serena.

'It matters not.' said Fenix 'Whether it is them or not, they have chosen to serve Aiur and are heroes worthy of respect.'

'But it does matter.' said Serena 'What if… uh… what if someone is in love with a templar who becomes a dragoon? Do they continue the relationship?'

'We do not have such things, Serena Calabas.' said Fenix 'We templar serve Aiur and our race as a whole. Our emotions and desires are all secondary. To be driven by love is to succumb to selfishness. The Conclave teaches that all that we are must be put toward Aiur.'

'But you do have love.' said Serena 'I've seen it again and again wherever I walk here. There is more than one kind of love you know.'

Fenix wasn't sure he was comfortable with this conversation. 'No there aren't.'

'Yes there are.' said Serena 'Terran philosophers have given much thought to the subject.'

Fenix looked at her. He wondered why terrans wasted their times with such things? Despite himself, he found that he was curious. 'Then what are they?'

'There is Storge, the love of familiarity.' said Serena 'It is the bond between parent and child. Between brother and sister. It's the most common of all the loves. It comes to people naturally.'

'Not among the protoss.' said Fenix.

'Yes, I know that. But what is among the protoss is philia.' said Serena 'The bond between friends. Such as you and Artanis, or myself and my Emperor. It is created from common experiences and shared desires.

'It is a bond that is celebrated highly. Some of the best stories are based around it. Don't you protoss have any songs or tales that celebrate the achievements of friends?'

'We have many.' admitted Fenix 'What are the others?'

'Then there is eros.' said Serena, averting her eyes 'I think that is what the Conclave has a problem. It is the love of desiring someone greatly. It is a love of obsession which can lead to darkness. But it can also lead to light.

'And then there is Agape, unconditional love. It is the greatest of all the four loves. It exists regardless of changing circumstances. Both saint and sinner are the subject of it. The wisest and most benevolent hero is as loved by it as the most depraved and broken villain.

'It is something to aspire to, but it is also unattainable. No one can gain it. Except for god I suppose. And he always had it.'

'This god you speak of.' said Fenix 'I have sensed many of your kind turning their minds to him in moments of crisis. Who is he? What is his name?'

'Well, I've never been a very faithful practitioner of his faith. Still, if you asked him he'd say "I am that I am."' said Serena with a smile.

'That does not answer my question.' said Fenix.

'Of course, it doesn't. That is the point.' said Serena 'He is greater than the universe. Nothing can defeat him. Those who thwart his plans only do so because he has allowed them free will. And their attempts to defeat his plans only serve to bring about greater glories still.'

'Such a power, how can you know it exists?' asked Fenix.

'We don't. Terrans haven't exactly had the most pleasant of histories.' said Serena 'Things have been utterly miserable. We spend our down time thinking about realities beyond the one we exist. Why do we live? Why do we die? Who created us? What happens after we die? Why does evil triumph?'

'We protoss know the answers to those questions.' said Fenix 'We were created first of the races by the Xel'naga. But we were consumed by our raw emotions and made war on one another. Eventually, we even assailed the Xel'naga themselves and they left us. When we die our spirits pass on to the khala. Evil triumphs because some deviate from the way of the khala.'

'How do you know that?' asked Serena.

'History has been passed down.' said Fenix 'And one may consult the khala, the combination of our all memories to confirm it.'

'And what about these fallen ones?' asked Serena.

'They are those who abandoned the khala and severed their nerve cords. They fled into deep space.' said Fenix.

'So they don't have a place in the khala?' asked Serena.

'No.' admitted Fenix.

'Can a dark templar rejoin the khala?' asked Serena.

'No.' said Fenix 'They sever their nerve cords as part of a ritual. They are forever cut off.' What was she driving at?

'Then you can't really hear their side of the story can you?' asked Serena 'The memories you got from the khala cover only those who were part of the khala. And everyone who exists in the khala is affected by everything else.

'Everyone in the khala believes the same thing. And there aren't any new ideas entering it.'

'You do not know the horrors of the Aeon of Strife.' said Fenix. 'Entire cities were laid to waste, men, women and children butchered without remorse. Disconnected from each other we did nothing but destroy. The khala ended all that. It allowed us to unite as one.'

'I think that is why we terrans have caught up with you.' said Serena. 'See the thing about chaos is that it causes people to compete against eachother. Because of this everyone is trying to get the best advantage they can. So the best ideas win out while ones that don't stand up are discarded or destroyed. The best weapons are put into use. The best means of producing weapons are adopted.'

'That is the way of the zerg.' said Fenix.

'It's the way of life, Fenix. The zerg are the antithesis to their own ideals.' said Serena 'They are constantly working to evolve into greater forms of power. Yet what if they won? What if the zerg truly did assimilate all life?

'They would have no more need to evolve.

'The very nature of their own mission defeats itself. Without individuality progress is meaningless.'

'Then you agree with the Conclave?' surmised Fenix.

'Not for a second.' said Serena.

'I don't understand.' admitted Fenix.

'Fenix suppose that the Conclave devised a means by which the khalai could be united.' said Serena 'By which all beings could be brought together into the service of a greater whole. That all the world could be united in a single goal without differences.

'Would you support it?'

'Of course.' said Fenix.

'Congratulations you've just created a second Overmind.' said Serena 'Because the price of getting rid of differences is that everything is now the same. Merged into a single entity of great power, but no meaning. By sacrificing the one for the sake of the many you have destroyed the many and left only the one in their place.

'The zerg and the protoss both represent aspects of the same whole. When brought to their logical extremes are completely unworkable. In achieving what they seek, they would destroy the purpose of that achievement.'

Fenix looked for a hole in her theory. However, he had never given much thought to such things. This was a matter for the Judicator. 'I have seen the terrans through the eyes of my brethren. You war and brutalize one another without end. Do you claim that that is ideal?'

'No of course not.' said Serena 'The perfect world is not one where everyone is forced to do right. Nor is it one where everyone does whatever he or she wants without regard to everyone else. A perfect world is a place where everyone has the choice to do good or evil and everyone chooses good. Of their own free will obviously. You can't force it.

'In such a world those who have power regard it as merely part of their day job. They don't love it or look for more. They just do their best to make everything better for everyone.'

'And yet all civilizations have laws.' said Fenix 'Laws that must be enforced by officials. Criminals must be punished, lest others do so.'

'Of course.' said Serena 'Just because that would be an ideal world doesn't mean it's a workable model to set up a society.'

'Then what is the escape?' asked Fenix 'How does one solve such a riddle?'

'I don't know. I'm not a messiah Fenix, I'm just a girl who has read some books on philosophy.' said Serena 'Terrans have been thinking about this kind of thing for thousands of years. And we don't have nearly as good a track record as the protoss. Maybe if your race starts thinking on the subject you'll find a way.'

'…I will think on what you have said.' said Fenix 'And I am certain that those who have watched through my eyes will as well.'

Serena stiffened. 'What?'

'We protoss share a psionic connection.' said Fenix 'All khalai who retain their nerve cords may see through the eyes of other khalai. As a Praetor many look through my thoughts at all times. At the moment I can sense many tens of thousands observing through me.'

Serena froze and Fenix realized that she had thought they were speaking in private. The idea that she had just started a revolution in her allies nation came to her mind and she panicked. 'Oh shit! Okay, forget everything I said! I don't know what I'm talking about, good night!'

And she ran off.

Fenix didn't see what the fuss was. The protoss were not so easily divided.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Okay, I've gone slightly AU here. See in the original Starcraft Khor-Shakal is the Heart of the Conclave. It is damaged by Tassadar's assault on it and wiped out by the zerg. However, this is really, really stupid. See, Khor-Shakal is where the Spear of Adun is located. If the Conclave had access to the Spear of Adun from the very beginning it raises questions. Like didn't they use it to kill the Overmind and free Aiur?

There is literally no good reason for the Conclave not to use the Spear of Adun. And since Aldaris is shown to be a competent general this is a massive plot hole. And even if Aldaris is stupid enough not to use the Spear of Adun, Tassadar and Fenix are not. The way the Spear of Adun storyline is set up requires every single person on Aiur to be a moron.

My solution to this is that Khor-Shakal is a protoss city you overran during the zerg missions. It USED to be the capital. This easily explains why the Conclave didn't unleash the Spear of Adun. The Overmind drove them out before they got a chance to.

Also, philosophy time!

I kind of feel that this chapter is thematically important. To examine zerg and protoss ideals.


	5. Assault on Scion

**Chapter Five: Assault on Scion**

 _Next, we have Mojo._

 _Mojo was the other Praetor of Aiur. He was half the reason there was an alliance between the Dominion and Khalai. If he hadn't had a run in with Schezar we might have never gotten a chance to help fight the zerg on Aiur. I hate to think what might have happened then._

 _I hate to say it, but I don't have a very firm grasp on Mojo's character. I only met him a few times and he didn't wear his personality on his sleeve like some others. He was a professional, focusing on what needed to be done and going about it in the most efficient way. I do know that he was of a Judicator Caste family and so was protoss nobility in a way._

 _Although he did not inspire passions like Fenix or blind admiration by Aldaris he could be relied on to get the job done. And sometimes that is what you need more than any flowery speech._

 **Liberty's Report, volume IV.**

* * *

It was the last bastion of protoss resistance in Scion. The streets of the city were packed with worker caste protoss. They were going about erecting defenses. Zealots patrolled the perimeter with dragoon escorts. Above them, a fleet of scouts landed beneath the morning light.

Artanis followed Aldaris to a meeting ground. There he came before a protoss dressed in the armor of a Praetor. He was smaller than Fenix, but that was to be expected. Artanis put his hand over his heart.

'Executor Artanis, this is Praetor Mojo.' said Aldaris.

'I have heard of your defeat of the terran Schezar.' said Artanis.

'And I of your victory over Kaloth.' said Mojo 'You are the first to have defeated him.'

'It could not have been done without the valor of all protoss.' said Artanis.

'Well spoken.' said Mojo.

At that moment a lithe female protoss of medium height approached. She was dressed in battle armor. Artanis was surprised and he sensed similar surprise from her. 'Selendis, I was not expecting you here.'

'I was assigned to hold the last of our settlements in Scion.' said Selendis 'Many of our brethren have fled to us for shelter after being driven from their homes. My hope is that they may return there when we have finished.'

'As is mine.' said Artanis.

'Our hopes for the future must wait. The now calls us.' said Aldaris. 'Our observers report that the hive clusters have poor air zerg have yet to face the true might of our fleet. To this end, Artanis will establish his forces on the cliffs above. When the zerg defenders are committed Mojo will move his scoutships in for the assault.'

'With your permission, Aldaris, I should like to bring my own scout to the fray.' said Artanis.

'To each their place, Artanis.' said Aldaris 'You and Selendis must keep the eye of the Overmind fixed on your forces. Only then can our strategy succeed.

'Go forth brave warriors of Aiur. And suffer no zerg to live.'

'Adun be with you.' said Mojo.

Then Mojo departed to his scout and his pilots with him. As one of the long golden vessels arose into the air. Their antigravity thrusters were humming. Artanis watched them fly off, then looked to Aldaris. 'Judicator do you believe that the Spear of Adun will really turn the tide?'

'It will stem it for a time.' said Aldaris 'But fear not. The Conclave has other plans in motion.'

'May I ask what they are?' asked Artanis.

Aldaris remained silent. 'You have read the records of the purifiers?'

'The defective machines? How could they be of help to us?' asked Artanis 'They turned on us and had to be sealed away.'

'Yes. It is my hope to create a leader for them.' said Aldaris 'One who could bind them to his will and draw their forces to the aid of those they were created to serve. As we speak preparations are being made.'

'A risky gamble.' said Artanis.

'Much must be risked in war.' said Aldaris.

Artanis turned his attention to setting up the defense of the city. It was a lengthy process, but many photon cannons were warped in to help stem any tide that might come. And many more troops were arriving from the Conclave even as they worked.

Even so, he sensed the zerg mustering beyond the borders of his sight. And their numbers were many. It would be a bloody fight.

Serena did not need this right now. She stood on the walls of Antioch looking out over the swampy fields. Looking up in the midday sun she saw her worst fears realized. She saw Karax approaching, bursting with enthusiasm and pride and she didn't like it at all. She'd had all she could take of protoss pride these past few days.

'Commander, I have received word from the Conclave.' said Karax 'They have granted me the authority to provide your engineers with schematics for some of our basic technology. In exchange for an explanation of yours. However, we will not reveal our more advanced weaponry.'

'Fair enough.' said Serena 'Emily could you take Karax here to the engineering bay? Tell them I want them to reveal everything they know about their weaponry.'

'Yes ma'am.' said Emily.

'I'll go as well.' said Liberty 'This kind of event really should have someone to document it.'

'Okay, have fun.' said Serena.

'My thanks commander.' said Karax. 'This generosity will not go unnoticed.'

'…What a bunch of saps.' said Tychus 'If they wanted to learn about terran tech they only need to salvage some machines. Tinker around a bit.'

'It takes time to learn a machine by trial and error.' said Serena 'And they don't have that. This way they can have it all explained to them at once.'

'Fair enough.' said Tychus 'How do you go about fooling mind readers anyway?'

'I was taught some techniques.' said Serena 'I'm a low level psychic so I know a thing or two about defending against mind reading.'

'Well, why couldn't he read my thoughts?' asked Tychus.

'He probably assumed that you were an idiot with no understanding of our technology.' said Serena 'Also I think protoss have a harder time reading other species minds.'

'Why?' asked Tychus.

'Well as far as I can tell they are constantly connected to every other member of their race.' said Serena 'They are already reading the minds of their whole species. As a result our thoughts probably get drowned out.'

'Right.' said Tychus.

'Mr. Findlay, why don't you find something useful to do?' asked Serena.

'Fine.' said Tychus 'I'll go check the defenses. Again.'

Finally, alone Serena looked over the newly made marshes. There would be a lot of work to do here once victory was theirs. If victory was theirs.

At that moment Fenix approached. 'Friend Calabas-'

'Don't call me friend Calabas, Fenix, it makes you sound like an idiot.' said Serena 'Friendship is by nature informal. It isn't a title that can be given to someone. You're either friends with someone and don't need to say it, or you aren't.'

'Very well.' said Fenix 'I have a question regarding your species.'

'Yes what is it?' asked Serena.

'From what I have learned the terran population sent to the Koprolu Sector was only a few million. Many of those died from starvation and the elements.' said Fenix.

'Yeah that's us terrans, dying like animals for centuries.' said Serena.

'This being the case, how is it possible that your species numbered more than twenty billion? I believe that was the estimate given by our observers?' asked Fenix 'Such growth in numbers would require each couple to have dozens of children.'

'Well that's because it wasn't just those three ships.' said Serena 'They were the vanguard, meant to establish the initial colonies. From there more colonists would arrive a few years later or a month at a time. The idea was to get rid of all the undesirables on earth. The UPL was practical like that.

'Anyway, the other fleets were programmed to follow the course laid out by the ATLAS system. When that went screwy they ended up heading for Koprolu.'

'Then it was not the only fleet.' realized Fenix.

'No. There were a whole bunch of fleets which arrived afterward.' said Serena 'The people who came on those arrived at an intact colony and were able to survive better. The end result was that we were several billion in number afterward.'

'Surely the UPL of Old Earth would have sent troops with you.' said Fenix.

'Well, that's the funny thing. Each fleet had a ship dedicated to carrying the troops and the officials who would rule the colony.' said Serena 'And every single fleet that arrived had that ship crash and blow up with no survivors.

'Call it a coincidence but I've never really bought it. As far as I can tell someone or something, went out of its way to sever the connection between us and Old Earth. Probably for the best.' Then she noticed that Fenix was looking out across the marshes with flaring eyes. He was radiating grimness.

'What is it?' asked Serena.

'Our observers are picking up zerg movement on the perimeter.' said Fenix 'I fear we may come under attack soon.'

'Right, I'll rouse my troops.' said Serena. 'We'll hold them.'

She hoped.

Within the cockpit of his scout, Mojo kept his mental connection with the rest of his flight close. On they went, flowing over verdant grasslands and great forests. Their scanners were picking up the zerg forces descending on Artanis' position. He prayed the young Executor could hold out.

'Praetor,' said a pilot 'we are approaching the eastern zerg hive.'

'All scouts prepare antimatter missiles and increase to attack speed.' said Mojo, practicing what he preached.

The forests sped by far faster now and soon he saw the ruins of an ancient protoss city rising up. Not long ago it had been great. Now everyone who once dwelled there had fled or been killed. And overhead he saw many small creatures lining it. So there was better air defense than expected.

'Be wary my brethren.' said Mojo 'The zerg have scourges. Prioritize them as a target. Once we've dealt with them we'll lure the mutalisks away from the city. We can then engage them where the zerg cannot use their ground defenses.'

'Are you sure they will pursue us, Praetor?' asked a pilot.

'I am.' said Mojo 'It is a rare zerg that does not rush to battle. We will exploit this.'

Soon they reached the scourges. The beasts rushed them at once. Mojo and his pilots unleashed their antimatter missiles. They landed amidst the scourges and exploded into a brilliant display of pyrotechnics. Almost all the scourges were destroyed, but one slipped through. Before it could be shot down it collided with one of the ships next to Mojo and exploded. The scout careened downwards and crashed amid the abandoned buildings. A moment later there was an explosion of blue flame.

Mojo felt a twinge of regret. One more brother dead. And on came the mutalisks in great numbers.

'The scourges are destroyed, withdraw at once.'

Swerving around in midair the ships retreated. Their engines outpaced the mutalisks by a wide margin. The mutalisks pursued and were soon beyond the reach of their spore colonies. At once Mojo turned around again and they clashed.

Antimatter missiles landed among the clumped mutalisks and killed many in seconds. But many more came on and hurled their spines at the scouts. Mojo felt several impacts on his shields, weakening them as he shot down a mutalisk.

A mass dogfight ensued and Mojo sensed several of his brethren fall. But those that did had a better chance of survival crashing down into the forests below. And the mutalisks that fell were far greater in number. He directed his craft to destroy two of them who were pursuing a failing scout.

Finally the last of the creatures were destroyed.

'Excellent work.' said Mojo 'With the mutalisks destroyed we will not move on to the main hive. Remember that if your shields begin to falter to are to withdraw to the rear of the formation.'

The scouts rushed onward toward the hive. They fell on the spore colonies which unleashed acid on them. But their shields were strong and the spore colonies were badly placed. Mojo and his brethren were able to gang up on them one at a time. Whenever one of them becomes too badly damaged he would draw back.

It was too easy.

'Incoming hydralisks.' said a pilot 'They must be sending reinforcements.'

'Destroy the spore colonies then worry about them.' said Mojo.

They finished the task quickly and went to meet the hydralisks. As it turned out the creatures had done a poor job of establishing their formation. They were easily destroyed piecemeal. Mojo did not even lose any of his forces.

He opened a channel to Judicator Aldaris. 'The spore colonies are destroyed, Judicator. We're moving in for the kill.'

'Excellent work Praetor. The main zerg offensive has been repulsed. However, we have received reinforcements from the Conclave.' said Aldaris 'I am dispatching them under the command of Selendis to destroy the western hive.'

'Should we not wait to consolidate our forces?' asked Mojo.

'Our expedition is a calculated risk.' said Aldaris 'If we fight here for long the zerg may launch another assault. Haste is our ally in this.'

'Very well.' said Mojo.

On the battle went. But there were no more upsets. A few scattered zerg hydralsisk arrived and had to be repulsed. For a few hours, they burned every structure and killed every drone they could find. And finally, as night was coming on they had purified the city of all the zerg within it.

'Judicator the hive is destroyed. ' said Mojo 'With your permission I will take my flight to assist in the destruction of the western hive.'

'Granted.' said Aldaris 'However you are unlikely to find much remaining.'

So ended the battle of Scion. Artanis felt a bit of disappointment that he hadn't been able to join in the air assault. However, he understood that Aldaris wished for Selendis to have her own chance at glory.

When the zerg had been utterly purged Judicator Aldaris opened a connection to the fleet. 'It is done. Scion has been purified. Well done all of you. You have brought great honor to the Templar caste on this day. In so doing allowed the people of this province to reclaim their homes.'

At that moment another presence made itself known. It was Fenix and his mind was filled with panic. Fenix never panicked. 'Executor! Antioch is under attack by overwhelming Zerg forces!'

'Praetor, you must hold your position for as long as possible.' said Aldaris 'Fight on, brave Fenix. And know that the gods watch over you.

'En Taro Adun!'

'Mojo return your ships back to Antioch to assist.' said Aldaris 'Artanis draw back your forces to Antioch at once. Selendis you will remain behind with a garrison and guard against any more assaults.'

'What of the offensive?' asked Selendis.

'It will have to wait. If Antioch falls the Heart of the Conclave will be left exposed.' said Aldaris 'Fenix must hold or our entire strategy will fail.'

Artanis had a horrible feeling that the fate of Aiur might be determined today. And he wouldn't even be there to see it.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 _And plot hole filled in today is the terran population of the Koprolu Sector. The idea that they somehow went from a few million to twenty billion is ludicrous. It needs some explaining._

 _See {I think} Raynor says that Kerrigan killed eight billion people. Other statistics say that the terran population at the time of Starcraft II is twelve billion. So how do we account for this?_

 _In several ways. First I'm going to assume that Kerrigan didn't really kill eight billion people. Raynor was instead giving the zergs kill count as a whole to Kerrigan. This being the case Tarsonis represents a large part of the calculation. Second I'm going to assume that he was including protoss in his estimations of people killed. That being the case Aiur also represents a large chunk of those dead._

 _Based on this we can assume that the worst casualties of the great war took place on Tarsonis and Aiur. This also makes Kerrigan getting off scot-free somewhat less of a wall-banger. At least this way she was less destructive than the Overmind. And mostly went after military targets._

 _Of course, that just makes her even worse in Heart of the Swarm._


	6. Siege of Antioch

Chapter Six: Siege of Antioch

Last of the three is Praetor Fenix. I could fill pages describing this guy. He oozed confidence and talking with him you felt like you had been friends for years. As if you and this protoss you'd only just met had fought together against impossible odds for years. Everyone was inspired by him.

His word carried a lot of weight in protoss society. Not as a commander, but as a friend. When he suggested something it was enough to get people to listen. Which was the problem. I think. Fenix was of a lower caste, but through sheer force of personality, he had broken out of it. I think that some among the Conclave were concerned about his proximity to Aldaris and Mojo.

I think the fear is that they might form a triumvirate like in ancient Rome on Old Earth. I doubt it's a problem though. Aldaris and Mojo seem far too loyal to ever consider it, and Fenix doesn't have an interest in power.

Liberty's Reports, volume IV

* * *

The zerg swarm stretched out into the horizon. Serena looked at it through her binoculars as more and more zerg came just out of gunshot range of Antioch. They had yet to launch any kind of assault, but they were gathering. And Serena didn't like it one bit.

'Why aren't these critters attacking already?' muttered Tychus.

'I don't know.' said Serena 'But I don't like this.'

'It is Kaloth we face.' said Fenix 'I sense him in the air. Yet what does he intend by waiting?'

Serena looked around at the central temple of Antioch. It had a ceiling nearly thirty feet tall with massive pillars. It was kind of like ancient Rome. 'We're stretched thin, Fenix. It will take a long time for any reinforcements to get to us. That means he has time to gather his full force.'

'Then we should sally forth and strike now before they can muster fully!' said Fenix, igniting a psi blade. 'We shall carve a path through them and our names will be remembered if we fall!'

'Unfortunately, terran tactics don't work very well for glorious charges.' said Serena 'We're better at last stands. Which brings me to my idea. What if we send a strike force to provoke them. We might be able to lure them into attacking us before they are fully ready.'

'A fine plan, Serena.' said Fenix 'I shall lead the assault myself.'

'No. This should be done by dragoons.' said Serena 'They can fire and withdraw, while melee warriors would be surrounded and cut off.' She opened a channel on her com. 'Emily prepare the siege tanks and get ready to receive Praetor Fenix and his men. As soon as the zerg are provoked they'll hit us like a jackhammer.'

Fenix departed and Serena looked out at the gate as he picked his men. The gates were opened and Fenix rushed out. His dragoons fired into the midsts of the zerg swarms. As one they rushed at them and Fenix withdrew.

There was a blistering fire by dozens of siege tanks that killed many zerg. Many more fell to photon cannons. This was it, the assault was beginning early. Then the creatures were drawn back by a snap of Kaloth's will and they drew back.

Their numbers were still vast and yet more were gathering.

'They withdrew.' said Tychus.

'Kaloth is smart.' muttered Serena.

Then she saw something in the distance. Slow moving monstrosities which had ravaged terran worlds. Serena stared at the spider shaded silhouette as they drew near. She opened her com. 'Kaloth is bringing out guardians! All units take cover.'

Then the guardians began to launch their acid spores. They landed amid the photon cannons and burned them. They smashed against the walls and the hiss of acid was everywhere. Unlucky marines were doused and screamed as they melted into nothing. On and on came the barrage and the defenses were weakening by the moment.

'Kazansky can you shoot them down?' asked Serena.

'I'll make a go for it.' said Kazansky.

The wraith pilot and his flyboys flew forward. Before they could reach them the guardians began to withdraw. Many mutalisks came forward. Even so, a flurry of missiles were launched and a number of guardians exploded and fell to earth.

'Scratch six guardians.' boasted Kazansky 'But we've got mutalisks inbound.'

'Pull back at once.' said Serena 'You aren't going to do any good getting yourself killed out there.'

Even as Kazansky fell back more guardians arrived to replace the ones that were lost. Soon the barrage resumed and this time with the guard of many mutalisks.

'Damn it all.' said Serena 'Our defenses are being pummeled to death and we can't even do anything!'

'Then let us charge and meet our destiny!' proclaimed Fenix.

'You can't solve all your problems by attacking!' snapped Serena 'Let me think!' Then she paused as she had an idea. 'Of course. Emily draw all forces into the gates and set up a second line of defense just out of sight. Have some probes warp in more photon cannons there. Then in a few minutes rig the dropships to make a run for it.'

'Ma'am if we do that we can't evac.' said Emily over the com.

'I know.' said Serena 'But we have to make Kaloth think we've bailed or he'll just keep shelling us until we're dust. Kazansky I want you to escort the dropships.'

'Ma'am that's suicide.' said Kazansky. 'They'll catch us for sure.'

'They'll catch the dropships.' said Serena 'As soon as the swarm goes after them you hit the throttle. Make it look like you're abandoning your comrades to die. Fenix keep your men by the gate. If Kaloth thinks you are fighting alone he'll attack sooner.'

The dropships were set up as the barrage continued. Several siege tanks exploded or melted into slag. Marines and zealots alike were consumed by the acid as they fled back. Finally, the dropships arose and began to fly away and with them went Kazansky and his wraiths.

No response at first.

'Come on, come on, take the bait.' said Serena.

'Ma'am, most of the mutalisks are disengaging from the guardians. They're going to attack the dropships.' said Emily.

'Just as planned.' sighed Serena. And sure enough, Kaloth took this moment to attack. 'Here they come. Fenix draw back to the second line!'

On came Kaloth and his broods. They fell on the defenses and washed over the weakened proton cannons. But no sooner had they gained the gate and a vast barrage of siege tank fire blasted many into oblivion. Marines fired over the shoulders of the protoss, mowing down hundreds of zerglings. Goliaths fired above them, and their shots killed even more than the marines. But the ultralisks were made of sterner stuff. They charged on with fresh forces coming behind them.

'Mr. Findlay, I'd appreciate it if you could join the front line.' said Serena 'We'll need every gun we can get.'

Tychus unslung his chain gun from his back. 'Gotcha.'

Serena watched as yet another holdout took place. On came the zerg. The gauss rifles fired to greet them and the zealots ran to meet them. Fenix hacked and slashed and cut down the zerg by the hundreds while his warriors did just as well. But many protoss were dying as well and the hydralisks were firing into the ranks of the marines.

'Ma'am, the mutalisks who were sent to destroy the dropships have broken off pursuit. Now they are coming here.' said Emily. 'We're about to be flanked!'

'Damn it.' said Serena. 'Retask the goliaths to hold the line. Quickly.'

It was done and the goliaths fired their missiles to shoot down who knew how many mutalisks. The battle blurred into a hodgepodge of blood and death. The screams of the dying, the war cries of the protoss. The explosions of light as protoss warriors fell.

'Fight on my warriors! Defeat may be as glorious as life!' said Fenix.

'I'm glad someone is having fun.' said Serena, smiling despite herself.

Then she saw the distance. The green of the land was fading, being drained away before her eyes. The horizon became blurry and Serena suddenly felt a will pushing down on her. She'd felt it on Mar Sara. She'd confronted it after defeating Schezar. Now it was stronger and it was all she could do not to fall. She knew she should give orders, to command, but the will of the Overmind held her in place, freezing her hands.

What hope was there? All would die. All would be assimilated. And the salvation of this universe would be assured.

No. No, that thought had been put into her head. But she was not controlled by it. Her will was her own and she would not surrender it. Maybe they were doomed but the zerg would not find them easy prey.

'Withdraw.' said Serena 'Pull back to the Temple. Fenix you as well.'

'So be it.' said Fenix, not sounding nearly as enthusiastic.

So went the retreat. It was well executed. Terrans covered the withdrawal of the protoss, before the protoss returned the favor. They fled into the great temple. Within were the many terrified citizens who had fled here for shelter. The final stand was nigh.

But the zerg stopped.

Serena was alone on the Temple summit. Walking to the opposite side she looked out into the distance. A distance where no zerg could be seen. But the land was changing. Before her eyes, verdant grasslands were becoming barren dunes.

Fenix came up beside her. 'The zerg have halted for the moment. They have stopped their attack for some reason.'

'Good. Good.' said Serena 'I hope Kazansky got away.'

'He may have.' said Fenix.

'Do you think there is any hope at all, Fenix?' asked Serena.

'Not for us.' said Fenix, seeming unusually down. 'I fear our fate has been decided here today.' And this time there were no reassurances. And that disturbed Serena more than any proclamation of doom.

Then he looked up. Serena heard something dripping and looked to see green saliva falling down the arc. And from the shadows came a massive zerg hunter-killer. It stood taller than Fenix, with massive gleaming blades.

Fenix interposed himself between her and the creature. The warrior was exhausted, his hands were shaking, but his psi blades appeared. The creature snarled and surged forward.

Then, suddenly, the light of Fenix's psi blades flickered out.

The warrior was bowled over. He and the hunter-killer were struggling with one another, wrestling to the death. The beast threw him down and raised a claw.

'Fenix!' cried Serena.

She should have gone for her handgun. She should have fired at the creature and killed it. But instead, she raised a hand and willed. A bolt of energy surged forward and hit the hunter-killer head-on. It slipped backward and landed and before it could recover Fenix was on it. He tore off its left arm, forced it to the ground and brought down the scythe to behead it.

Serena suddenly felt absolutely exhausted. She collapsed to one knee. '…I should not have been able to do that.'

'I owe you thanks, my friend.' said Fenix 'I fear my psi blade malfunctioned.'

'But that doesn't make any sense.' said Serena 'When I was diagnosed as a psychic I was told that I had the lowest possible level someone could be. I couldn't read minds or anything like that.'

'Psionic power is not in the blood, Serena.' said Fenix 'It is in the will and the mind of the one who wields it. The psi blades I wield are merely a focus through which my power is channeled.'

'What is that supposed to mean?' asked Serena.

'I have read your thoughts and seen your memories.' said Fenix 'When you began you were a low level psychic. But since then you have contended with the will of the Overmind. You experienced hardships and wonders far greater than any of your race have.

'That kind of experience leaves a mark. While you might have had only a small share of power to begin with you have grown in mastery and strength.'

And then something clicked in Serena's mind. '…That's it!'

'What is?' said Fenix.

'That's why the zerg don't have any psychics!' said Serena 'That's why they can't use psionic energy!'

'I don't understand.' said Fenix.

'Think about it, Fenix.' said Serena 'If psychic power was in the blood all the Overmind would have to do is breed that gene into his species. Then there would be no problem. But it isn't.

'If the will of the one with the powers affects how they can use them then it is only natural that the zerg can't use them. None of them have any will of their own. So the only beings capable of psychic power are the Overmind and his cerebrates.

'My god I can't believe it!' She laughed.

'Why are you laughing?' asked Fenix.

'Because the Overmind cannot win!' said Serena 'His very nature is to draw the wills of others into himself! But he cannot harness their power without them having a will of their own! And if they have a will of their own they can turn against him!

'Unless people give themselves to him willingly he will never be able to use psychics.'

Suddenly there was a tremoring in the air. Almost a panic. Some will was searching and shifting. It was examining its plans and seeking for some flaw or as yet unaccounted for element. Then it withdrew.

'Ma'am, the zerg!' said Emily over the com.

'What is it?' asked Serena.

'The zerg are retreating.' said Emily 'We've won, Ma'am.'

'This is Praetor Mojo.' said a protoss voice in her mind. 'We heard you needed assistance.'

'Indeed we did. However, the zerg have retreated.' said Fenix 'And we have learned something that will prove of great value to us.'

The Siege of Antioch was over. And they had held firm.

* * *

Authors Note:

So Antioch. I've been very unsure as to what I was going to do with this chapter for a long time. On the one hand, I thought Fenix becoming a dragoon could be good for character development. On the other hand, I wanted the divergence point to have positive effects on Aiur. Fenix successfully holding Antioch seems fine to me.

Really this fic is turning into an examination of the assimilation process of the swarm. After all, we never find out how the Overmind would have infested the protoss. According to blizzard infested protoss are impossible. So I think it's an interesting question.

More on that later.

Edit:

Added a series of Liberty's Reports to each chapter. I keep forgetting to add those in. I decided to focus on something other than doom and gloom. There are only so many ways you can describe a war with the zerg.


	7. The Conclave's Resolution

**Chapter Seven: The Conclave's Resolution**

 _It was the calm before the storm, so to speak. Or at least it felt that way after the zerg packed up and left Antioch. Nobody for a minute believed that the zerg were gone for good. Everyone knew it was only a matter of time before they came again. Even in the Dominion things got calm._

 _That meant that everyone was scurrying trying to make sure that we would be ready for the next attack. In some ways waiting was even worse than the battle itself._

 **Liberty's Report, volume IV**

* * *

Antioch was a shell of its former self. The fortress' walls had been burned and broken and torn down until hardly a stone remained on another. Everything that was not inside the Temple had been utterly destroyed. Of those who had fought at Antioch nearly two-thirds of the protoss were dead. Half the terrans had been killed and many vehicles had been destroyed.

What made it worse was that the zerg swarm they had faced had not been much larger than others. The difference had been in Kaloth, not in his broods. And to top it all off his strategies had not even been that novel. He merely conserved his forces and struck at weak points.

He was a decent commander. And that made him nearly unstoppable.

As Serena watched the wounded she felt much worse about their victory. Her little class in philosophy had turned the tide, or so she assumed. But it was clear who had come off the worse.

'So you think that the Overmind can't create a race of infested protoss?' asked Emily.

'Yeah, I guess that sums it up.' said Serena, not nearly as pleased with herself.

'Ma'am there is a problem with your theory.' said Emily.

'What is it?' asked Serena.

'Humans get infested by the zerg all the time. Remember the infested Command Center in Mar Sara?' asked Emily 'Why have there been infested terrans but no infested protoss?'

'Because terrans are tied much more strongly to their bodies than protoss.' said Serena 'We can be brainwashed, cut of from all other connections. Manipulated through chemical imbalances. The Confederacy did it all the time.

'But protoss from what I've read of their biology are spirits inhabiting a shell. They don't have the same connection to it that we do.'

'Permission to speak freely sir.' said Emily.

'Granted.' said Serena.

'I don't like the protoss, Serena.' said Emily 'At all.'

'Why not?' asked Serena.

'Their entire society is based around serving a greater concept than themselves.' said Emily 'I feel like I'm back in Alpha Squadron during the old days. I get the feeling that all these noble doomed moral victors are just that. Doomed.'

'Emily the protoss aren't like the Confederacy at all.' said Serena.

'How do you know that?' asked Emily. 'Their method of first contact was glassing Chau Sara during the evacuation.'

'Do you see the protoss going around shooting their own people for speaking their mind?' asked Serena 'How many protoss ghost assassins have you seen around here?' She sighed. 'Look they aren't perfect. But they are miles ahead of the Confederacy and the Kel'morian Combine. And I certainly like them better than Umojan.'

'Why would you dislike Umojan more than the Confederacy and the Kel'morians?' asked Emily in surprise.

'Because they don't fight their own battles.' said Serena 'If they had joined the Morians in the Guild Wars they would have lasted much longer. With that extra time, the Korhal revolution would have happened during the Guild Wars. The Confederacy wouldn't have had the fleets to blockade them.

'The Confederacy probably would have lost and would have had to reform itself to survive.'

'That's speculation Serena.' said Emily.

'Well, what about our fight with Schezar?' asked Serena 'No sooner does the Dominion get established and Umojan starts supporting our enemies. As a result, we have a massive conflict while the zerg begin another assault.

'How many zerg could the people who died fighting Schezar have killed? How much damage could have been done to the swarm with the resources we wasted crippling each other?

Yeah, the Confederacy and Moria don't have clean hands. But at least they dirty them directly. The Umojan Protectorate just sews discord. They just want to keep their precious paradise intact. When was the last time they did anything to help someone?'

'Well they-' began Emily.

'And helping someone stage a violent revolution does not count.' said Serena 'I'm talking about foreign aid programs. Even the Confederacy did that.'

'I've got nothing.' admitted Emily.

'Exactly. The Umojan Protectorate pretend as though they are the exception to the rule. That they are better than the other factions.' said Serena 'But they aren't. Not by a long shot.'

Then she looked up. In the distance, she saw a protoss shuttle. But it was inlaid with all kinds of elaborate designs and was far more opulent. It also flew faster. 'What kind of shuttle is that?' She looked to Fenix and saw that his warriors had abandoned whatever they were doing and were forming up.

She approached him. 'Fenix, what is that shuttle? Why is everyone forming up?'

'That is a Conclave Shuttle. ' said Fenix 'Only Judicators and those accompanying them are permitted to use them.'

'What are they doing here?' asked Serena.

'I do not know.' admitted Fenix.

The shuttle let out a beam of blue light which hit the ground. Judicator Aldaris walked to meet it. Then from the beam of light formed a thin figure. He was dressed like Aldaris, but also far more finely. There were gold and silver on his garbs and he radiated a different kind of pride.

'Judicator Aldaris.' he said, intoning his head.

'Judicator Khakar, we were just about to begin our effort to reclaim the Spear of Adun.' said Aldaris, dislike in his voice.

'I fear those plans have been delayed.' said Khakar 'The Conclave orders that you are to return to the Heart of the Conclave. Executor Artanis and Selendis will accompany you. The forces at your disposal are to secure Scion and Antioch against any further assaults.'

'May I ask why?' asked Aldaris.

'You will have to ask them.' said Khakar, before looking at Serena. 'The terran… commander will go with you.'

'Not without an explanation I won't.' said Serena 'What exactly is so important the Conclave is drawing back half its command staff? We should be pressing the attack.'

'You will find that the will of the Conclave is absolute.' said Khakar 'If you will not come willingly you will be taken before them by force.'

'You boys try it and see what happens.' said Tychus.

It was at this moment that there were several hundred clicking sounds. A veritable forest of gauss rifles were raised and pointed at Khakar. Zealots drew their psi blades and there was a tense silence.

What were these idiots doing?

'Stop! Stop!' yelled Serena 'Put down your guns! Jesus Christ Tychus! We're not starting a civil war over this!'

The guns were raised and the psi blades were dimmed.

'Judicator Khakar you overstep yourself.' said Aldaris 'The terrans are our allies and have been of invaluable service. It is unseemly to treat them so. Serena Calabas I respectfully request you come to the Heart of the Conclave as our guest. With all the protections that apply.'

Serena breathed. 'Thank you Judicator Aldaris. I accept your most gracious offer. Emily, you're in command.'

'So be it. Aldaris, in your absence I will be taking command.' said Khakar.

'Of course.' said Aldaris.

'You will leave immediately.' said Khakar 'Time is of the essence.'

* * *

Artanis was in a bad mood. His friend Fenix had nearly died in battle and he'd arrived too late to help. The idea that the zerg could not assimilate the protoss would have been comforting. Unfortunately the information had come from a human. And now he was being dragged away from the front lines in a Conclave shuttle.

The human Serena was sitting on one of the benches. She was looking at a strange device of leather and some white substance. Her eyes were scanning over the pages.

'What is it you are doing?' asked Artanis.

'Reading a book.' said Serena, glancing up. 'Don't you have books?'

'What are books?' asked Artanis.

'Seriously?' asked Serena 'How do you record information if you don't have writing?'

'We protoss infuse our memories into specially designed crystals.' said Artanis 'These psionic records allow us to see through the eyes of those who came before. The more skilled may also look through the khala to see their brethren's memories. Yet those can shift and change.'

'Ah,' said Serena 'well we terrans haven't had psychics until very recently. We created a liquid called ink and used it to stain symbols onto sheets of something called paper. We learn to recognize these symbols and through them can see a meaning.

In Old Earth, the ability to read and write was a sign that a culture was civilized.'

'I see.' said Artanis 'How do you know what you are seeing is the truth?'

'We don't.' said Serena 'Actually there is an entire business in writing books of fiction. Stories about things which never happened but we like imagining happened.'

'You practice deception for entertainment?' asked Artanis.

'You make it sound villainous.' said Serena.

'It is.' said Artanis 'Only truth should be spoken. Anything else merely distorts the purity of the world.'

'The world is a horrible place.' said Serena 'Stories of things which didn't happen can improve it.'

'You would claim that deception can be better than truth?' asked Artanis.

'Of course.' said Serena 'Stories do more than entertain. They teach. They inspire. They make people want to work to improve themselves. To make those great stories the truth.'

Artanis did not understand. However, he did not want to admit it so he stayed silent. Silence fell over them for a time. Serena eventually looked to Aldaris. The Judicator was meditating on the opposite end of the room from Tychus. 'Judicator Aldaris,' said Serena 'who is Khakar?'

Aldaris' eyes shone as he became aware of his surroundings again. 'A Judicator of notable lineage.' said Aldaris 'He would have been Consul in my place, had the zerg not invaded.'

'Why would that change things?' asked Serena, already knowing the answer.

'The Judicator Caste has always had closer relationships between blood.' said Aldaris 'Our small size ensures that family members can keep in contact. Thus political connections have begun to play a part in our decisions. There have even been marriages of political alliance.'

'And Khakar has better connections.' guessed Serena.

'Yes.' said Aldaris 'For my part I grant no favors to any of my blood. I have had several children. All of them have gained nothing save a fair chance from me. They earned their ranks.'

'Did Khakar earn his rank?' asked Serena.

Aldaris darkened visibly. 'He is a skilled administrator he has no experience at war.'

'And they've put him in charge of the army?' asked Serena. 'Artanis does this happen often?'

Artanis considered the question. 'No. Command often changes in the wake of defeat. But victory does not lead to reassignment. Not unless some more important task requires the Executor in question.'

'About that, what is the difference between Executor and Praetor?' asked Serena.

'The two ranks are technically equal. However, they have different jurisdictions.' said Artanis 'Executor's traditionally commanded a fleet in battles off-world. While Praetor's are traditionally assigned to the defense of their world.'

'So what are you doing here?' asked Serena.

'The defense of Aiur takes priority over all other missions. Thus Fenix and I have our paths converge.'

'How long have you two been friends?' asked Serena.

She was genuinely curious. Artanis felt irritated at her questions, but he saw no harm in answering them. He felt like she was driving at something,

'We have been comrades since childhood.' said Artanis 'Fenix helped me ignite my first psi blade. Before I met him I was terrible but he helped me become greater. The two of us fought many battles together. Then Fenix was made Praetor and I entered the fleet to begin exploring distant worlds.

'When the zerg invaded I was recalled to Aiur to replace Tassadar.'

'Did you ever know Tassadar?' asked Serena.

'Fenix and I served under him in several campaigns.' said Artanis 'He seemed to me the greatest of our kind. He was swift in action but careful in planning. Few could compete with him in power or wisdom.

'I believed then that he would be known as among the greatest of the Templar.'

'Do not speak of him.' said Aldaris 'The Conclave has declared him a heretic. We should pay no further heed to him until the time has come for vengeance.'

Artanis wondered how it was that Aldaris could remain so dedicated in the face of his own emotions. He could sense the inner conflict within Aldaris. The Judicator had crushed it within a vice-like grip of duty. He was reminded as to why Aldaris was considered the greatest of the Judicator. '…As you command, Judicator.'

'Do you believe the Conclave has some off-world mission for you?' asked Serena suddenly.

'It is possible. However, I pray it is not so.' said Artanis 'In these dark times my place is upon Aiur.'

They arrived in the Heart of the Conclave within a few hours. Artanis felt relieved as he walked among the hallowed halls to be back in such a place. Here was khala was strongest. Here no zerg had ever dared to venture. And with luck, it never would.

Soon they were led to the chamber of the Conclave, a great circular room with a high ceiling. There were many statues here of ancient figures from history. Adun was most prominent. And floating throughout the chamber were psionic crystals. And within each of them was one of the protoss elders.

A figure appeared. A protoss wearing a golden mask and shrouded in white robes appeared. Artanis and Aldaris fell to one knee in fealty, while Serena mirrored them. 'I am the Voice of the Conclave. Through me, the elders of Aiur speak.' He regarded Serena 'Serena Calabas. Your forces aid in our war against the zerg is known to us. We appreciate your assistance.'

'I'm glad to hear it.' said Serena, looking around. 'If I may ask, why does the Conclave need a voice?'

'The Conclave is not a council as you terrans would see it.' said the Voice. 'The wisest elders of the Ara Tribe enter into willing stasis. Our minds meld together temporarily. Through our thoughts comes the course by which our people shall walk.

'They speak through me.'

'Ah, right.' said Serena.

'Judicator Aldaris, the Conclave is well pleased by the actions of the Templar Caste. They are further pleased by your command of them.' said the Voice. 'The war is now being won. However, as one threat fails another rears its head.

'We have listened to the rumors among the people. They speak well of Tassadar, giving him credit for bringing the terrans to our aid. Praetor Fenix is known as a great friend of his and many are beginning to question the truth that he is a renegade. Such talk is dangerous and if it continues it may lead to further heresy.

'It is the way of darkness to sew discord.

'The Conclave cannot allow this. He must be found and brought back to Aiur to stand trial.'

'With all due respect the zerg are a clear threat to us now.' said Aldaris 'They may yet resurge. Allow me to reactivate the Spear of Adun and send another on this errand.'

'No other will suffice.' said the Voice. 'Tassadar was among the most powerful of the Templar. There is no telling what dark powers he has learned from the Fallen Ones. You need not concern yourself for Aiur. Our reports tell us that the zerg have ceased their attacks across our border.

'Moreover, the assault on Antioch was far too near for our liking. To continue attacking would leave us even further exposed.'

'It is our decision that assaulting Khor-Shakal is no longer practical

'Tassadar had with him a large part of our fleet. If we can withdraw them back to Aiur it will give us the manpower we need to finish our assault.'

'We might gather the manpower from our outlying colonies.' said Artanis.

'We might.' said the Voice 'However we have already drawn forces from them. To draw any more that would leave them defenseless. It is not the will of the Conclave to leave our subject worlds undefended.'

'I understand.' said Artanis.

'There are potential complications, however.' said the Conclave 'We have been speaking with the terran Emperor, Arcturus Mengsk. He informs me that Tassadar has been working closely with a terran called Raynor. And in their company are the Dark Templar.

'If you attempt to seize Tassadar directly it may cause conflict with the terrans. That is to be avoided at all costs. To this end, the terran Commander, Serena Calabas, will accompany you. She will ensure that the terran Raynor does not interfere. Executor Artanis will have tactical authority, having proven himself.'

'What if Tassadar should resist arrest?' asked Aldaris.

'Then you have our permission to use force. However, you must shed as little blood as possible of the terrans or our own brethren.' said the Voice.

'And if I find the Dark Templar?' asked Aldaris.

'Kill them all.' said the Voice. 'Down to the last child.'

Aldaris fell to one knee. 'I swear it will be done.'

The hunt for Tassadar had begun.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Next chapter is up. I decided to focus on what exactly the Conclave's motives are for going to arrest Tassadar when he is stuck on Char. I decided that the decision made a lot of sense if they were also supposed to evacuate Tassadar's army.

I've always been much more sympathetic to the Conclave than I was to the Confederacy. The Conclave had issues and were close-minded, but they were still protecting Aiur. And I think they actually had a point. After all, just killing the cerebrates resulted in the zerg overruning Aiur. You can't just cut off the head, you also have to wipe them out.


	8. The Hunt for Tassadar

**Chapter Eight: The Hunt for Tassadar**

 _The most I can say about Judicator Khakar is that he wasn't incompetent. He was good at establishing supply lines and knew enough to not try any idiotic offensives. Which is a lot more than can be said for Confederate generals in the Guild Wars._

 _He avoided taking any risks and left the regional commanders to run their own affairs. He also had a flair for administration. Protoss who were having to reestablish colonies got a steady stream of resources._

 _The problem was that the average didn't cut it._

 **-Liberty's report, volume IV**

* * *

A week later the bridge of the protoss command ship was silent. Judicator Aldaris looked over charts and maps. Other protoss examined readings from the surrounding space. Before them on the screen was the planet of Char. A barren, molten rock of vulcanos and fissures.

What was Artanis doing out here? His place was with his brethren. He looked to Aldaris. 'Judicator, this mission does not sit right with me. To have both myself and Selendis drawn from the war simply to arrest one of our greatest generals.'

Aldaris looked up. 'Artanis, I know that you were reluctant to leave Aiur in this dark hour and that you still grieve for the loss of so many of our brethren. But remember that they lived and died as the Templar. They have reached the Khala's end. There is no greater glory than that.'

'Well, I expect a great many more people will meet the khala's end with us going halfway across the universe.' Said Serena. Artanis knew she had a similar opinion of the mission to him.

'Aldaris I am in agreement with Calabas. The Zerg are the immediate threat.' said Artanis.

'We Judicator are called to look beyond such matters; to ensure the safety and future of our people.' Said Aldaris. 'It is not the zerg, but the rogue Tassadar, who represents the greatest threat to us now.'

'With respect, Aldaris, Tassadar is not spreading death across our homeworld.' said Artanis.

'If he is allowed to spread the Dark Templar's tainted influence to Aiur, all will be lost.' Replied Aldaris. 'We will find him and bring him to judgment.'

Artanis could sense unease from Aldaris. He did not like this mission any more than Artanis did. 'And what of this world, Char? What is he doing here?'

'Tassadar claimed that this world was abandoned by the Zerg just prior to the invasion of Aiur.' Said Aldaris. 'Yet, our allies in the Dominion inform us that the zerg still retain many hive clusters on the surface.

'Indeed, I still sense a lingering darkness here. Be prepared for anything, Executor. The Zerg on this world must surely know of our arrival.'

'There is an orbital platform of terran make in this place.' Said Selendis. 'It will make a fine staging point from where to begin our search.'

'We don't have to search for them.' said Serena 'Raynor has been working with Tassadar for months. Find Raynor and we can find Tassadar.

'Let me see the communications array.'

'As you wish.' said Aldaris.

Serena reached the array and set her hand upon it. Artanis knew she had begun to familiarize herself with protoss technology. Terrans used crude physical manipulation for their equipment. Yet Calabas was what they called a psychic and what protoss called normal. She had been learning to wield their equipment.

He felt her reach out with her mind. 'This is Commander Serena Calabas of the Terran Dominion. I need to speak with James Raynor immediately.'

The viewscreen changed and a human with short hair and a stubble appeared on the screen. Artanis sensed he was incredulous but glad. 'Serena? What are you doing on a protoss warship?'

'Long story. We don't have time for it now.' said Serena 'I'm part of a protoss expeditionary fleet. We're here to evacuate Tassadar's forces and bring them back to Aiur.'

A lie. To what end? 'Finally.' said Raynor 'We've had to hold off our own evacuation for a long time. Not that I have anything against Tassadar. But Char ain't exactly prime vacation spot material.'

'What exactly happened?' asked Serena.

'Well, it started when Kerrigan and her cerebrate attacked the protoss.' Said Raynor. 'Tassadar managed to evacuate some of them and kill one of their cerebrates. That bought us some breathing room. But then the zerg got mad.

'They attacked the dark templar territory. Tassadar tried to help them but Kerrigan's cerebrate doesn't fight like other zerg. He focused on destroying our centers of command and control and hit all our weak points.

'We were so used to fighting frontal assaults that it threw us into chaos. The only good news was that the cerebrate went out of her way to avoid killing civilians. So we managed to evac a bunch of them with our dropships.

'God knows we have a lot of empty ones.' His thoughts were bitter with the loss of many comrades. Serena felt for her comrade as well.

'What happened then?' asked Serena.

Raynor shrugged with his shoulders. 'Kerrigan took over. She and the cerebrate had a falling out. He went off to Aiur, and she stayed back here. Ever since then the zerg has gone right back to killing everything that moves.

'The only reason we've lasted this long is that Kerrigan isn't much of a commander. Of course, things have still been going badly for us. She's been getting smarter.'

'Focus Jim. Where is Tassadar now?' said Serena.

Raynor detected something wrong in his friend's voice. Not her thoughts but the audible pitch of the sounds she made from her mouth. Could he tell so much from that? 'We're on an orbital platform called Char Aleph. It used to be Kel'morian, but that's a long story. Tassadar is hoping to use it to shelter the refugees-' There was a sudden screeching noise.

'What was that?' asked Serena.

'Damn it!' said Raynor 'We've got zerg incoming, Serena. I hope you're fleet is packing more heat than us because we're about to come under attack.'

'We're on our way. Calabas out.' said Serena.

She broke the connection.

'Why did you not inform him that we intended to arrest Tassadar?' asked Artanis. 'Raynor is impulsive and what we're doing would hit a bit close to home for him. We want to arrest Tassadar quickly and without warning.' Said Serena. 'If he knows we're coming he might be able to get his men to fight us.

'That's the last thing we need.'

'A wise decision.' said Aldaris 'Selendis bring us into Char Aleph. And send out observers to scour the whole of that platform for any sign of the zerg.'

'This cerebrate Raynor spoke of.' said Artanis 'He seems similar to Kaloth.'

'He probably is Kaloth.' Said Serena. 'I don't know of any other cerebrates who avoid civilian targets and are tactically brilliant.'

'Who is this Kerrigan?' asked Artanis.

'Probably the lingering darkness Aldaris senses.' said Serena. 'She was once Raynor's girlfriend. During the battle of Tarsonis, she was captured by the zerg and infested.

'I guess she was once a hero but I never much liked her.'

'Why not?' Asked Artanis, finding himself curious.

'She was a hypocrite.' Said Serena. 'When General Edmund Duke was shot down by the zerg she wanted to leave him to die. Then when Mengsk wanted to unleash the zerg on the Confederates she changed her tune. She spouted this line about how nobody deserved to have the zerg unleashed on her.

'She pretends to be this great person who cared about the average colonist. But I think it was an act. I don't think she ever really cared about the cause, only the people she knew personally.'

'That seems a great assumption to make.' said Artanis.

'I am an empath.' said Serena.

The screen soon showed a huge metal station of terran make. It was rusted and several smaller pieces had fallen off of it. Looking at it Artanis saw on the far end a protoss settlement. He sensed from there many of his brethren. And also many of a kind he did not know. Could they be the dark ones?

His gaze turned to the west of the protoss settlement and saw a sprawling zerg hive. That entire region was bristling with zerg. He could see many of them slithering across the stations. Photon cannons had been established on a metal cliff and many zerg were slain by them. Those who got past the barrage were cut down by zealots. Eventually, the zerg drew back, rather than attack again. Whatever had commanded them had decided that it wasn't worthwhile to attack.

Artanis could sense other zerg, however. Huge numbers of Overlords coming toward the station.

'We are over the terran station now.' said Selendis 'However I am reading vast numbers of zerg on it. There are also a great many zerg flyers approaching the station. If they land it is likely that the protoss colony there will be wiped out.'

'Order our forces to disembark on the nearest part of the station Selendis.' Said Aldaris. 'Artanis and I will carve a path through the zerg to reach Tassadar and bolster his forces. You will take the fleet and intercept the zerg flyers. If we are to withdraw the forces of Aiur we must prevent the zerg from reinforcing their ranks.'

'I'll go with you.' said Serena 'Raynor may be there. If so I might need to talk him down.'

* * *

The station was even worse when Artanis set foot on it with his forces. Although the artificial gravity still worked the artificial atmosphere was beyond primitive. There were many towers of broken metal and pieces of the station had broken and fallen away. Here and there one could see floating debris leftover from some battle.

For the life of him, he could not understand the purpose of the place. 'This station is decaying and falling. Tell me, Calabas, why did your people build such a place?'

'Orbital platforms have a lot of uses.' Said Calabas. 'We have three of them on Tarsonis which we use as staging areas for our fleets. In this case, however, I think it was probably meant for use as a staging point for merchant fleets.

'Char is supposed to be very mineral rich.'

'Yet there are no colonies of your people here.' noted Artanis.

'No Confederate colonies.' Said Calabas. 'But the Confederacy isn't the only terran faction. If I could access the computer system I might be able to tell you more.'

They marched upwards and through the maze of metal. Artanis could see no sign of the zerg Selendis had detected. However, he could sense the distant battle between Tassadar and the creatures.

They rounded a corner and saw before them a vast network of sunken colonies. Yet there was no sign of any other zerg. 'Look there Aldaris. Sunken colonies.'

'I see them.' Said Aldaris. 'They must have been established to prevent our brethren from fleeing the station. Yet they are not alone.'

Then he raised a hand. Into his palm, he summoned a wave of psionic lightning. Then it stretched forth from his hand and fell over the station. Plates of metal were torn upwards through the creep. Many hundreds of zerg were dragged up screaming. Hydralisks, zerglings and many others. Then it was done.

'What was that?' asked Serena. 'That was a psionic storm.' said Artanis 'A technique used by the High Templar to destroy the enemies of Aiur.'

'And you could do that the whole time?' asked Serena.

'It is a taxing technique.' said Aldaris.

'How did you know there were zerg there anyway?' asked Serena.

'It is not the way of these creatures to leave their hives unguarded.' said Alaris 'Now forward, Executor. Destroy the sunken colony and let us press on.'

The protoss charged as one. The sunken colonies sent forth their tentacles. One of Artanis' brethren had his shield pierced. He screamed as he was torn to bits but the others were only incensed. They tore through the sunken colonies. Artanis cleaved down three tentacles as they came at him. Then he stabbed deep into the monstrous structure. It spasmed and died. The dragoons unleashed their volleys and burned another to ash.

At last the way was clear. He turned to Aldaris and Calabas. 'It is done, Judicator.'

'Excellent.' said Aldaris.

Serena moved on ahead and came to a strange device on the wall. 'Hold on, we've got a console here. The sort used to log data while doing shipping. I might be able to access the records.

'Okay, I've got it. They aren't encrypted. Playing logs now.'

There were a few minutes as the logs played and strange sounds resounded. Artanis took this time to see to the wounded. He sensed horror from Serena, but also a sense of being impressed.

The log finished.

'I don't understand.' he admitted.

'I just ran the logs.' said Serena.

'Yes but there was no meaning.' said Artanis 'No emotion. Only sounds.'

'Oh right.' said Serena 'Your records are all psionic. You communicate with me because you read my mind. So when I play video feed you only get my reaction and can't actually understand what the contents mean. You don't actually speak English.'

'We have no time for this.' said Aldaris 'Take the records and continue the discussion while we walk.'

Serena obeyed, downloading the data into a pad. Her thoughts were about historical significance. And first contact.

'I'll tell you what I found in short.' she said 'Basically this station is called Char Aleph. It was part of a Kel-Morian expedition to try and tap the mineral wealth of Char. Before that, the unstable ground of Char made tapping minerals a nightmare. But they hit on the idea of using an orbital station to send smaller expeditions. They'd gather minerals then withdraw.

'It was sent out ten years before the Guild Wars so it was way before First Contact. Although now that I think of it, this probably was First Contact.'

'What happened to it?' asked Artanis.

'Well, first their attempt to mine for minerals was attacked and destroyed.' Said Serena. 'They assumed that it was an attack by some kind of wild animal. Which means they never expected to get attacked in space. 'Their sensors were designed to pick up on metals. Not organics.

''So the zerg got the first strike. They blew out their long-range communications with scourges. Then while they were trying to figure out what was happening the zerg landed in every hanger except one. Some of the Kel'morians tried to fight. But a lot of them ended up fleeing to the last remaining hanger.

'They got into the ships and fled. The video feed from that hanger indicates that they were cut off and destroyed. Meanwhile, the Kel'morians who stayed to fight were too few to make any difference. They were overwhelmed and destroyed. Or worse.

'Brilliant.'

Artanis was surprised. 'Brilliant? Your own people were decimated.'

'Sure but that doesn't mean I don't respect the way the zerg did it.' Said Serena. 'Obviously, the zerg didn't want anyone to know about them just yet. The Overmind probably wanted to wait another generation. For the psychic gene to get stronger, I guess.

'So he cut off all long-range communication. Then he destroyed every hanger but one. If he'd destroyed all the hangers then the Kel'morians might have made a last stand. Instead, they divided their forces and destroyed both.

'No word ever came back from this colony. Just like no word ever came back from any other colony. If we'd known about the zerg on Char before the Guild Wars the history of the sector might have been very different.'

They came up a final rise and came before the protoss encampment. There they found many proton cannons in flame. Wounded were being tended to. There were terran marines, clad in blue rather than red, standing guard with zealots.

'You boys the backup?' asked a soldier.

'Something to that effect.' said Serena 'Where is Tassadar?'

'He is here.' said a voice.

Tassadar appeared. He came forward. His golden executor's armor was chipped and damaged and he bore several new scars. Yet his spirit was undimmed. However, he was confused. With him was the terran from before. James Raynor. 'Aldaris? Artanis? How is it that you've come here? I was about to abandon all hope of rescue!'

'I have come to arrest you and bring you home to Aiur to stand trial.' said Aldaris.

'Arrest me?' asked Tassadar 'Aiur burns at the touch of the Zerg, and you travel all this way to arrest me?'

'Don't let it get to you, man. This happened to me once.' said Raynor 'Serena what the hell is going on?'

'This is an internal matter Raynor.' said Serena 'It's none of our business.'

'Commander James Raynor.' said Aldaris 'You would be wise to step aside. The decisions of the Conclave are far beyond the scope of your vision.'

'The name's Jim Raynor, pal.' said Raynor 'And I won't be talked down to by anybody. Not even a protoss.'

'Amusing.' said Tassadar 'Tassadar, your taste in companions grows ever more inexplicable. Executor, prepare to take Tassadar into custody.'

'Artanis, wait.' said Tassadar 'I do not know what they have told you about me, but what I've done, I've done for Aiur. Help me find Zeratul and his Dark Templar. They alone can defeat the Overmind's Cerebrates. Once we've won I'll gladly submit myself to the judgment of the Conclave.'

Tassadar was asking Artanis to betray Aiur? To betray the Conclave?

'Unthinkable!' said Aldaris 'You presume that we would side with the Dark Ones as you have? You have gone quite mad, Tassadar.'

'You shall speak of them with respect, Aldaris.' Said Tassadar. 'Executor, there is much that I can explain to you if only you'll help me find Zeratul.'

At that moment a transmission came in. 'Judicator there is a vast swarm of zerg coming toward us. We are unable to face them and are withdrawing. If you return to your landing site we should be able to warp you back.'

Aldaris paused. 'I understand. Prepare to-'

At that moment Artanis sensed a presence. Looking up he saw a vast tide of zerg disembarking from overlords. They poured out over the station and his warriors looked up. And at the head of the swarm was a figure, a combination of terran and zerg.

'I've finally found you Tassadar.' said Kerrigan 'This time, Jimmy isn't going to be able to save you.'

'We've been surrounded!' said a zealot.

The hunt for Tassadar was over. Now the only question was whether any of them would survive long enough to arrest him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So I'd just like to talk about Artanis' defection in Queen of Blades. Namely that Artanis' defection in Queen of Blades makes no goddamn sense. The Magistrate defecting to Arcturus Mengsk made perfect sense. The Confederacy had left him to die and if he didn't join Mengsk his whole colony would burn.

But Artanis has grown up his entire life in the Conclave. As far as he has been taught the Dark Templar are all pure evil. Moreover, the Conclave isn't exactly being super unreasonable. Accusing Tassadar of treason for bad information might be jumping the gun a bit. But Tassadar favors the enemy of everything the khalai protoss stand for. And Artanis has a really good job as a high ranking officer. Tassadar is asking him to literally throw his entire life away to go save what Artanis has spent his entire life believing are satan worshippers.

My point is he shouldn't have been so casual in throwing away his rank, his honor and everything Artanis had earned up until that point.


	9. Choosing Sides

**Chapter Ten: Choosing Sides**

 _I should probably talk about one of the other important protoss._

 _Tassadar._

 _We mostly know Tassadar as a mysterious entity who went around glassing planets. The ones which the zerg overran. His first notable appearance on the scene of terran politics was going to rescue us at Tarsonis. Mojo reaped the alliance between terrans and protoss. But Tassadar was the one who sewed the seeds._

 _Oddly enough, on Aiur, Tassadar seems to be regarded as something of an embarrassment. A lot of the lower ranked protoss like him. But the Conclave regards him as a renegade. Someone jeopardizing the future of Aiur on crackpot missions._

 _It kind of reminds me of those old cop shows. Except in this case the cowboy cop was getting arrested. Either way, I doubt Tassadar will have much more role in events._

 **Liberty's Reports, volume IV.**

* * *

Within the Heart of the Conclave Fenix lay upon the bed. The low blue lights illuminated his bare, massive frame. Many machines were attached to his head and body, scanning it. As it went on, he looked up to Karax. 'I do not understand why this is necessary.'

'Neither do I.' admitted Karax. 'Before he left Judicator Aldaris gave specific orders. Your neural network is to be recorded, Praetor. The decision was approved by the Conclave.'

'I understand.' said Fenix.

'Beginning neural scans.' said Karax.

Fenix did not know the purpose for this. However, for the good of Aiur he would do so.

* * *

Raynor drew his pistol and cocked it. 'Well from the looks of things we can't decide anything at the moment. We're gonna have to get out of here first.'

'Brothers support Tassadar's forces!' said Artanis. 'The zerg must not get through!'

All differences were forgotten for the moment. The protoss rushed to defend the ramps leading up to the platform. As the zerg washed against the ground defenses mutalisks. They came from other directions, flanking the line.

'You think your reinforcements can save you Tassadar?' asked Kerrigan. 'They've come here to die alongside you.'

'We have no time for this.' said Aldaris. 'Seize Tassadar and hold him until we have dealt with these abominations.'

Aldaris' guards moved forward.

'Aldaris please. Allow me to aid you in this matter.' said Tassadar 'None of our missions will matter if we are all killed here.'

'Judicator Tassadar's men may fight harder if he is with them.' said Artanis.

Aldaris remained silent for a moment as the battle raged. 'So be it. I will deal with the western exit.'

Tassadar went forward to lead his troops and Artanis went with him. Storms of psionic energy surged throughout the zerg ranks. Tearing them to shreds as they came. Artanis marveled at the power which was being sent forth. Aldaris sent storm after storm into the midsts of the enemy, and Tassadar was with him.

There was something strange about Tassadar's powers. They seemed greater than when last they had met. And darker as well.

Yet there were always more zerg.

Then came the Queen of Blades. She was a curvaceous creature, her body in the shape of an hourglass. Her skin was green and her hair chitinous. Four spines came from her back and her hands were claws. She scattered the defense with a psionic burst. Sending a bolt of orange energy she destroyed a line of photon cannons. Artanis knew that if she was allowed further the line would collapse. Rushing forward he saw her tear apart two protoss. Then he was upon her.

She dodged and weaved around his psionic blade, then lashed out with her spines. Artanis dodged back and took a stance. She mirrored the motion. 'So it seems you little protoss are stronger than the usual. It doesn't matter. It won't make a difference in the long run.'

'You speak much for a slave of the Overmind.' said Artanis.

That seemed to get to her. He could sense the anger. 'Considering your position, you're awfully defiant.'

'I am told you are among the most powerful of the terrans.' said Artanis, 'It matters not. We khalai are the firstborn. The greatest and wisest of all races. Compared to us the mightiest terran is but the most powerful insect.'

'I've heard this speech before from Tassadar.' said the Queen. 'Yet things have changed since then.' She raised a hand and it glowed with an orange light as a blade of pure psionic energy.

Artanis scarcely contained his sock. 'A psi blade… Impossible! Only the most advanced of our kind can wield those without a channel.'

'Funny thing. It turns out that terran understanding of psionic power is very limited.' said the Queen. 'Once I'd depopulated one of your villages I was able to learn the secrets of protoss techniques.

'Still confident?'

At that moment there was a sound of compressed air. Something landed but the Queen leaped into the air as an explosion rocked on the ground. The Queen landed and looked to where the terran Raynor was loading another grenade.

'Oh come on Jimmy.' said the Queen. 'You really thought you could get me from behind? I was a ghost, remember?'

Artanis surged forward. Yet even as he lunged with his psi blade the Queen knocked it aside. Then her other hand came up with another blade. Artanis met the blade en route. Yet his psi blade generator flickered, then shattered.

Artanis felt the blade as it was driven into his gut. The Queen drew it out and he fell.

'Artanis!' cried Tassadar.

Artanis looked up at the former Executor fell upon Kerrigan. Their psi blades met as they danced back and forth, fighting against one another. Artanis focused his energy on stemming the blood loss and watched.

'So Tassadar, come to fight me have you?' asked the Queen. 'You'll find my powers have become far greater since our last meeting. Your precious khala isn't going to be able to save you this time.'

Tassadar ducked under a stab and attempted to kick her legs out from under her. Yet she leaped over him and spun backward. Both unleashed a torrent of psionic energy and the clash was blinding.  
When it ended both were standing. The Queen smiled. Then she unleashed a flurry of orange bolts which exploded around him.

Yet Tassadar was calm. He weaved and dodged, knocking each one aside or dissipating them with one hand. 'You are correct, Kerrigan. Your powers have grown to a point where my power over the light is insufficient to stop you.

'However, I have-'

Then a psi blade was plunged from behind through the Queen's chest. She froze and gasped, as Aldaris drew his hand out of the hole he'd put in her torso. He was perfectly calm. 'Interesting.' he mused. 'It seems your insufferable boasting does nothing to avail you when you have a psi blade in your stomach.'

The Queen rose and glared at him. 'You… bastard…'

Aldaris raised a hand.

There was a burst of psionic energy so bright it was blinding. This was a psionic storm. Yet it was not like the one used against masses of mutalisks. This one was unleashed in a concentrated area. It struck the Queen head-on.

'Kerrigan!' cried Raynor. Artanis sensed grief. Raynor was grieving. Why mourne such a creature? She had tried to kill them.

She screamed and was sent flying away, farther and farther up. Eventually she went beyond the station's artificial gravity. Then she fell still and floated away.

Aldaris walked to Artanis' side and kneeled by him. 'Artanis are you able to continue to command?'

Artanis had stopped the bleeding. He'd created psychic bandages to keep the wound from getting worse. 'Yes, I think so. However, I will not be able to fight.' He rose. 'Aldaris, how is it that you manifested such a blade?'

'Manifesting a psionic blade without the aid of machines is a matter of focus.' said Artanis. 'When you have achieved mastery of your emotions then you will be able to wield it.'

'That was uh… what the hell.' said Raynor.

'Judicator Aldaris is the most powerful khalai to ever assume the position of Consul.' said Tassadar. 'He possesses a mastery of the light which far surpasses even my own.'

Around them, the zerg were routed. Their leader apparently dead, they fled back the way they had come and taken a defensive stance. Artanis could sense them. Waiting.

 _'Judicator our observers have located the main zerg hive.'_ said Selendis. _'It is heavily guarded on the eastern reaches of the platform. Yet they have no means to reach the evacuation zone on foot.'_

 _'_ Very well then.' said Artanis. 'If we set out we should be able to carve a path to the evacuation zone.'

'Hold on a moment.' said Serena as she walked forward. 'The platform is an ideal staging ground for fleets. That was the entire reason that you came here in the first place. I think we should keep a presence here.'

'What are you suggesting?' asked Artanis.

'Destroy the zerg hive and establish a foothold here.' said Serena. 'It will be ideal for staging future operations.'

'Serena we're hemmed in and surrounded and you want to attack?' asked Raynor.

'Why not?' asked Serena. 'It worked on Mar Sara.'

'If we launch an assault against the main zerg hive the creatures besieging us will not be idle. They will surely assail us.' said Aldaris. 'We cannot fight both at once.'

'Comrades I may have a method by which we can do both.' said Artanis. 'Our position has divided the zerg's forces. So long as this outpost stands they cannot link up.' He winced at the pain. 'There is good ground here. We might leave behind a small guard force here to hold the photon cannons. Then we could take the bulk of our forces and clear away the zerg to our south.'

'You mean to open a path to freedom and then turn back to destroy the zerg completely.' mused Tassadar. 'It is a bold move, Artanis. Though I would have expected to hear such a move from Fenix. How does he fair?'

'Well.' said Artanis. 'He has won more glory than any other Templar and even now holds the line against our enemies.'

'I am glad.' said Tassadar. 'My forces will go with you.'

'My boys and I will tag along too.' said Raynor. 'May as well make ourselves useful.'

'Shouldn't you see a medic?' asked Serena.

'There is no need.' said Artanis. 'While my injuries are serious I can keep them in check. So long as I stay out of the thick of the fighting they will heal eventually on their own.'

'Tassadar will remain here in the custody of my forces.' said Aldaris quickly. 'Artanis, I yield you tactical authority. Do with it as you will.'

* * *

Now that her suggestions were being heeded Serena faded into the background. Raynor was in command of the terran forced and she wasn't about to steal his thunder. So she remained at the colony and waited.

Aldaris' personal forces maintained an iron grip on the perimeter. Every angle was covered. Aldaris summoned several more proton cannons to reinforce the position. In this time she kept glancing to Tassadar.

She felt as though she knew him. Not in the sense of having heard his transmission over the radio. It was like she'd always known him. Even though they had never met.

It was similar to the feeling she got when speaking with the Overmind. Except where the Overmind had been present it had not known her. This feeling made her think she had known Tassadar for her entire life.

And that he had known her.

'I know you, Serena Calabas.' said Tassadar. 'You were the commander on Mar Sara.'

'I was." said Serena. 'I remember you almost glassed the planet.'

'My orders were very clear at the time.' said Tassadar. 'I was to destroy all infested terran worlds. When I destroyed Chau Sara there were still colonists upon it. Pockets of resistance which had not yet been overrun.

'I destroyed them. Consumed them all alongside the zerg.' His voice held immeasurable grief.

'Evacuation was underway.' said Serena. 'You could have let them evacuate.'

'It was a calculated decision.' admitted Tassadar. 'They were keeping the bulk of the zerg swarm occupied. So long as there was still resistance on Chau Sara I could strike with impunity. Had I waited until the last of the colonists were evacuated many more of the zerg would have escaped.

'Some did escape and made their way to Mar Sara in great numbers. There you destroyed them.'

'Fair enough.' said Serena. 'So why did you go to Mar Sara? You came within seconds of blowing the whole planet up.'

'My orders were simple.' said Tassadar. 'To destroy every infested world. My observers had detected hidden hive clusters of zerg upon Mar Sara. I judged that they might in time overwhelm the colony.

'I had waited in the hopes that the planet would be evacuated. However, I perceived that they would not now abandon the colony even if an evacuation was offered. Thus to obey the Conclave's directives I would have had to obliterate it.

'That directive I did not follow. I remember your words to this day. They were finely spoken. And a brilliant foreshadowing of the valiant deeds performed in defense of your race.'

'If you had followed orders I'd have killed you with my own hands.' said Serena, smiling while she said it.

'I believe you.' said Tassadar. 'Which makes me all the more glad that it need not come to that. Yet enough of this. Tell me what has happened in Aiur in my absence.'

Serena felt strange suddenly. The way Tassadar was looking at her she felt as though he already knew everything she told him. And yet she found herself telling him anyway. She described in detail the events.

Often Tassadar would comment on one person or another. He seemed to know everyone on Aiur by name. Worker, Templar and Judicator, and he had commentary on each of them.

Then suddenly a young protoss, a child, approached. It had big eyes and was absolutely adorable. Despite not having a mouth of nose. Had it wandered out of the buildings? Tassadar looked up. 'Tassadar what is happening? Will we be able to leave soon?'

Tassadar seemed to smile and kneeled by her. 'Soon, young one. However, you should return before-'

And then Aldaris was there. His eyes were flaring and a psi blade was in his hand. 'One of the dark ones.' His voice was filled with hatred.

Serena looked to the child and could not see any difference. However, Aldaris surged forward and raised his blade to kill the child. Tassadar stood between him.

'Stay your hand, Aldaris.' said Tassadar. 'He is an innocent.'

'All who wield the taint of darkness are to be purged.' said Aldaris. 'That is the will of the Conclave. Step aside.'

At that moment a female protoss ran out and shielded the child with her body. 'Wait! Please, spare the boy Judicator! I beg of you!'

Aldaris hesitated. Then he looked to his warriors. 'Templar search these buildings. Find the dark ones and wipe this station clean of their heresy.'

Tassadar summoned a psi blade. And many of his warriors did the same. 'I will not allow this. Aldaris stay this madness. These are refugees whose homes have been destroyed by the zerg.'

'Those who stray from the path of the light deserve no mercy.' said Aldaris.

'Are they not of the firstborn race? Do they not bleed when cut?' asked Tassadar. 'Do they not weep when tragedy besets them? These are not monsters, they are our brethren.' This was getting out of hand. Serena had to do something.

'You dare-' began Aldaris.

'Aldaris wait.' said Serena, stepping between them. 'Listen to me. If you kill that mother and her child you're going to have a civil war on your hands. Your forces will die. Tassadar's forces will die. Everyone will die. Aiur will be left without many of its best commanders.'

'The will of the Conclave was made clear.' said Aldaris.

'Your objective is to bring Tassadar back for trial.' said Serena. 'If everyone dies that mission has failed. Destroying the dark ones is a secondary objective. Stop this now. Or we'll all die.'

One of Aldaris' men came up to him. 'Judicator, what are your orders?'

Aldaris remained silent. The protoss drew up behind their respective leaders. Tassadar and Aldaris held eachother's gaze. They stood there, and it seemed to last into eternity. Serena felt as though a line of fire was passing between their eyes.

Finally, Aldaris looked away and hid the motion by turning to look at his warriors. 'Stand down, Sons of Aiur. Now is not the time.' He glanced back. 'When we return to Aiur you will pay the price for this heresy, Tassadar.'

'If that is the price I must pay to save my race then so be it.' said Tassadar.

Artanis returned with Raynor. When he arrived, he found the two camps of protoss standing some distance away. There was an air of distrust among them and evident hatred bubbling beneath the surface. Serena felt as though Aldaris' men were screaming accusations of heresy and betrayal. Tassadar's men, however, seemed grimly silent.

She could almost hear the voices. Not quite, though.

Artanis looked one way, then the other, then to Aldaris. A bandage had been set over his wound. 'Judicator we have cleared away the zerg maintaining the siege. Our observers report that they are transporting large numbers of troops. It is likely they intend to reestablish the siege.'

'A miscalculation made to their peril. Come, my brethren.' said Tassadar, eager to end the face off. 'We go to finish the hive cluster.

'Hold, Artanis. Your men are weary.' said Aldaris. 'You will take Tassadar's forces. They will be the vanguard in this assault, and when they have made the breach, you will finish the beast.'

'…As you command, Judicator.' said Artanis.

Raynor looked at Aldaris carefully as the troops marched away. Then he moved to gun his engine. Serena approached him. 'Raynor mind if I ride with you? I want to see this.'

'Sure,' said Raynor, 'hop on.'

Serena got behind him, and the bike sped away after the protoss. As they rode Serena watched as the protoss engaged the first wave of zerg defenders. Battle was joined. Though the protoss destroyed many zerg, many of them also fell.

The zerg had established many sunken colonies. The defense was hard and the two sides fought back and forth. Raynor's men advanced behind, firing their guns into the ranks of the zerg. Eventually, the battle moved on up the ridge.

'Hold up boys.' said Raynor. 'That area is too tight for us. Leave it to the protoss, and we'll act as a rearguard. We've lost enough of our boys already.'

''Raynor where are the rest of your forces?' asked Serena suddenly. 'You had many more of these.'

Raynor didn't answer at first. 'I'll level with you, Serena. Things have been going badly. One of my primary bases got overrun right before you arrived. I came here to set up a homing beacon. I was hoping I could lure Matt back here, wherever he ended up.'

Zeratul sent out some ships to try and find him, but we haven't heard anything from them just yet.'

'Right.' guessed Serena. 'Because he made an emergency jump.'

'Yeah.' said Raynor.

The battle moved beyond their sight. Serena considered the account Mengsk had given her. 'So why didn't you just shoot down the-'

'I didn't think of it.' said Raynor. 'Now could people please get off my back about it?'

'Sorry.' said Serena. 'What happened with Duke?'

'Duke has problems of his own.' said Raynor. 'Who the hell is this Judicator Aldaris anyway?'

'One of the most important protoss alive.' said Serena. 'You've only really seen him at his worst.'

'Why are you helping him arrest Tassadar?' asked Raynor.

'Because we're allies.' said Serena. 'The Conclave of the protoss think Tassadar has committed treason. I don't understand why. And frankly, I don't care. It's their own business what they do with their own people. As long as we crush the zerg they can do what they want.'

'The Conclave are just like the Confederacy, Serena.' said Raynor. 'They've been hunting the dark templar for generations just because they refuse to submit to them.'

'I've met the Conclave, Raynor, and I had a front-row seat on the rulers of the Confederacy.' said Serena. 'So I can say with authority that you have no idea what you're talking about.' She looked up. The sound of combat had died down.

'Looks like the protoss have finished.' said Raynor. 'Let's head up boys.'

Later they returned to find Judicator Aldaris and his warriors waiting. As they arrived Aldaris looked very pleased as they arrived. Artanis was clutching his wound and fell to one knee before Aldaris. It seemed more a movement to hide the pain than a gesture of fealty. 'Judicator Aldaris we have destroyed the zerg hive. However, it was at the cost of many lives. Much of the vanguard was wiped out.'

'Well done Artanis.' said Aldaris. 'Their sacrifice has ensured that this station may be used for future campaigns.' He sent forth his will. Serena sensed him doing it. She also sensed Selendis on the other end. 'Selendis, you will establish a stronghold on this , and we will use it as a base to begin the withdrawal of our remaining forces. The remnant of Tassadar's forces on this station will be in your charge.'

As the troops dispersed and plans were made to evacuate Serena watched Tassadar gather the protoss refugees to leave. Serena looked to Aldaris. He seemed pleased, almost smug. 'Just as planned then?'

Aldaris looked up. 'I know not of what you speak.'

'Then I'll spell it out.' said Serena. 'You sent Tassadar's forces in first to decimate them and reduce his support.'

Serena had the feeling that Aldaris had marked this particular conversation as private. It was a strange sensation. 'The task had to fall to someone, and Tassadar had already nearly corrupted them. It is better that they die for the glory of Aiur than fall into darkness. They were Tassadar's closest subordinates. Now the others may be induced to return to the light.'

'No I get it.' said Serena. 'It was a very terran solution.'

Aldaris looked away. 'Artanis we will begin our return to the ships at once. Move the refugees quickly.'

The journey back to the landing zone was brief and silent. There was a tense silence in the air. The protoss warriors kept glancing at one another and at their leaders. Beneath the surface, Serena could sense a struggle of some kind taking place. Some looked with hatred at the protoss refugees. Others had their eyes filled with doubt.

At last, they reached the shuttles. Aldaris turned to Artanis. 'The way is clear. Artanis I will return to Aiur with Tassadar in my custody. You will oversee the evacuation of the remaining protoss forces on Char. For now, however, you will execute all remaining dark ones on this station.'

Of course. Now there was no one to protect the refugees. Artanis realized what had happened. Tassadar remained silent. It was a silence that seeped into the air itself. Artanis looked around him. 'I cannot, Judicator.'

'What?' said Aldaris, voice subdued.

'With all due respect, Judicator,' said Artanis, 'when I accepted the position of Executor I did not do it to execute women and children.

'Nor do I deem the Conclave's decision wise. Tassadar has been of invaluable service to the khalai. Without him, we would not have the Dominion as allies. He has devised a means to slay cerebrates. That much is clear.

'I will see if his plan is worth trying, at least.'

'You have my thanks, Executor.' said Tassadar. 'Now let us find Zeratul and speed our way home.'

Damn. Now there was going to be a fight.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Hey everyone. I've been out of contact for the past few days thanks to being in regions with no internet. But now I'm back with a new update of Ascension of the Khalai.

I feel like I didn't focus on Artanis enough in this. The focus has more been on Judicator Aldaris and Serena.

Anyway, enjoy.


	10. Common Ground

**Chapter Ten: Common Ground**

 _The zerg launched a wave of new offensives a few days ago. They hit us like a sledgehammer. Khakar was able to stem the tide, but we had to evacuate several cities. The protoss are getting forced into smaller and smaller concentrations of territory. And the zerg just keep landing new broods._

 _Praetor Fenix is doing all he can. But we've got a shortage of good officers._

 _I won't lie. Things are going badly for us._

 **-Liberty's report, volume IV**

* * *

Psi blades flared to life on both sides. Hostile intent was clear. Artanis was afraid that there would be blood at once. But Aldaris' will restrained them. The Judicator's eyes glowed brightly. "Executor, by following Tassadar and attempting to rescue the Dark Templar, you have openly defied the will of the Conclave. Abandon this mad scheme now, and the Conclave may show you mercy."

"Don't let him control you, Executor." said Tassadar. "The Judicator have long since steered the actions of the Templar to their own ends. It's time we acted of our own accord."

"Ah, Tassadar, have you fallen so far?" asked Aldaris. "To think that you were our brightest hope; our most beloved son. Now you are everything that we are not. You are lost to us. Not only have you damned yourself, but you have damned those who have followed you."

"Such is the price for our race's salvation, Judicator!" said Tassadar. "I have been here, with the Dark Templar, these last few months. While I helped them in their fight against the Zerg, I learned many of their secrets from their Prelate, Zeratul.

"Apparently, the energies which empower the Dark Templar also course through the Overmind and its Cerebrates."

"The same Cerebrate which you told us to destroy." said Aldaris. "Your advice was useless, for the creature was reincarnated before our eyes!"

"Unfortunately, yes." said Tassadar. "Your attack on the Cerebrate failed because the energies that you wield are useless when used directly against the Overmind and its Cerebrates.

"Only the Dark Templar's power can truly harm the Zerg. That is why we must rescue Zeratul and return him to Aiur!"

"Then why did you not reveal this Tassadar?" asked Artanis. "Many of our brethren died seeking to end those cerebrates."

"In truth I disbelieved Zeratul." admitted Tassadar. "I had hoped that the light might be able to destroy the darkness. However the brighter the light the greater the shadow becomes.

"What Aldaris tells me is merely confirmation of the fact."

"Heresy!" roared Ankar, coming forward. "You would corrupt the very soul of our race for the sake of your own delusions!"

"Ankar-" began Artanis.

"Enough!" cried Ankar. "Come my brethren! Slay them all!"

"Stop." hissed Aldaris.

"Judicator-" began Ankar.

"This is neither the time or place." said Aldaris. "Were we victorious the zerg would destroy us afterward. If Tassadar desires to go to his death, allow him, alongside all the other traitors.

"Now is the time to choose sides. All who truly wish to save our people follow me."

Ankar remained silent for a long moment. Then he looked at Artanis. "You may go to Char if you want, Artanis. But if you attempt to bring the Dark Templar to Aiur I, and all true protoss will stand against you."

Artanis did not move.

Aldaris turned away. "You were warned, Executor. The Conclave will not be pleased."

As Aldaris and his men walked away, Serena walked from Raynor after them. Raynor moved forward. "Serena-

"Raynor," said Serena "you are to cut off all association with Tassadar immediately. This is going to create a civil war and the Dominion cannot be seen harboring a known fugitive."

"You aren't my commanding officer, anymore, darling." said Raynor coldly.

"Yes," said Serena. "but I can have Mengsk on the communicator in a few hours to make this official. I think we both know whose side he'll take."

Then she walked after Aldaris. Reaching him a beam of light appeared around them. "We return to Aiur with all who remain untainted. The Conclave must know of this treason."

Then they were gone.

Raynor sighed. "Well, that could have gone better."

"It might have gone far worse." said Tassadar. "We should leave at once. Selendis may send troops to attack if we are not away from here."

"Get the refugees on the shuttles." said Artanis. "We'll bring them up to our command ship right away. Tassadar I will need your guidance in where to send them?"

"There are several Dark Templar settlements still upon Char, Artanis." said Tassadar. "We may move them there. However, I fear they will soon come under threat as well."

"Then lead on Tassadar." said Artanis. "We will secure the region around the settlements first. In doing so we will surely deal a blow to the zerg. And perhaps we may find Zeratul among them.

"Where was he last seen?"

"Well he broke off from us to go meet with General Duke." said Raynor. "Then he dropped out of contact a couple hours ago. Something went down there."

"Could not Duke have informed you of what happened?" asked Artanis.

"Well yeah." said Raynor. "But the zerg have some new mutation on their overlords. It lets them interfere with our transmissions. I think Daggoth made it."

"Daggoth?" asked Artanis.

"The oldest and most powerful zerg cerebrate." said Raynor. "He's not as good a tactician as Kaloth but he's not harmless. He wrecked most of Tassadar's fleet. And Zeratul tells me he specializes in mutations and creating the elites of the zerg."

"Zeratul must know much." mused Artanis.

"He is wise. Very wise." said Tassadar. "He has walked in the darkest places of the universe and seen things which you can only imagine Artanis. You may learn much from him."

"And how does this human fit into all this?" asked Artanis.

"Raynor has been of invaluable service to both the khalai and his own race." said Tassadar. "Without him to act as a mediator we might have never been reunited with our brethren. Come, we have much work to do."

* * *

Char was a vision of what the terrans called hell. It was a blackened wasteland. The air itself was filled with fumes. Rivers of fire crossed the entire surface. Artanis looked out the window at the planet. He wondered why their people had sought to colonize such a place in the first place.

"This is a blighted and dark world isn't it?" he asked. "The sun is shrouded by dark clouds. And the very air itself reeks of sulfur. How do you bear it?"

"You get used to it." said Raynor with a grin. "Just watch your step. Falling in a river here is a one way ticket to hell. Assuming we're not there anyway."

They covered over and island and beamed down. There they found a large settlement. Both dark and light protoss were there, scurrying to and fro. One of them, a leader, came forward and bowed.

"Tassadar I am glad you have come." the leader said."The zerg have overrun the terran base to the east and landed colonies all throughout the islands. We fear they will march on us next."

"Then we will bolster this colony's defenses," said Tassadar. "Artanis I will yield tactical authority to you."

"I thank you Tassadar." said Artanis. "Our first priority is to strengthen our defenses. We will establish photon cannons along the shoreline. We can create a new settlement on the lower ground to maintain them.

"Are there any other bases we may make contact with?"

"Yes. However the zerg have been interfering with our communications," said Tassadar. "for they have also mutated to block psionic calls."

"I see. Perhaps if we were to combine our talents we might break through." said Artanis. "Then we will be able to summon more of our brethren from other places on Char." Then he felt a presence. "We are receiving a communication from Executor Selendis."

He let it through.

"Artanis your betrayal of the Conclave will neither be forgiven nor forgotten." said Selendis. "However we have more pressing concerns than your discipline. My scanners indicate that you are located at the core of Kerrigan's Broods.

"I intend to launch an assault against one of their Hive Clusters. Inform me when the enemy has launched their assault on you. That is when I will strike."

"I thank you, Selendis. It will be so." said Artanis.

"Don't thank me." said Selendis. "I intend to end you with my own hands when this is over."

 _"You don't really think you can escape me, do you Tassadar?"_ asked Kerrigan's voice. _"I'm not so easily killed. And this time the Judicator isn't around to save you."_

Raynor raised a communicator to his ear. His eyes widened and he looked to them. "Damn it. That'll hit my primary base camp in the region. My boys and I will take care of these. You protoss just focusing on getting rid of these zerg."

"I understand." said Tassadar. "Farewell, Raynor. If we do not meet again I shall see you in the next life."

Raynor smiled. "Who do you think you're talking to?"

Less than an hour after Raynor left the zerg arrived. By that time Artanis had warped in many photon cannons throughout the island. When the mutalisks arrived, they were shot down by the dozens in moments. Yet more came and they dodged and weaved.

They were checking for weaknesses.

Eventually, their assault fell on a weak point in the line. Artanis sent forth his dragoons to it. The photon cannons were destroyed, but the dragoons plugged the gap and shot down the flyers. Yet overlords came. Their vast bellies opened up and huge swarms of zerg ground warriors poured out.

The zealots met them in battle. They were repulsed and the photon cannons were resummoned. Yet still more came from other directions.

"These zerg are a persistent foe." said Artanis. "No matter how many we slay there always seem to be more."

"Unfortunately the Overmind was more than prepared for this war." said Tassadar. "I suspect he has been amassing great hosts for centuries. His goal is nothing less than the assimilation of all life.

"And should he overcome us, I fear that nothing will be able to stop him.

"Even so there are other matters to attend to. I must go."

Artanis set about shoring up the defenses. Several more assaults fell on them. Yet each one was repulsed in turn. Artanis wished he could stand with his warriors. Yet his wound was still hurting him.

Then he was approached by Tassadar. "Artanis, I have spoken with the refugees. Although we have warped in many structures we do not believe we will be able to resettle them here long term.

"We will have to take additional ground for them to dwell on."

Artanis sensed around him. He realized that the swarm was descending on him from many different directions. He sent forth a transmission. "Selendis, the zerg have sent most of their flyers against us. If you strike now you may be able to overcome them."

"Understood, Templar." said Selendis. "My fleets are en route now."

Down from the heavens descended the scouts. They fell upon one of the zerg hives in the distance. With the flyers distracted they quickly laid the spore colonies to waste. Then they turned their attention to decimating the colonies. The Queen of the Zerg ordered the zerg attacking them to draw back, but most were killed in the return.

Selendis' scouts surged toward them and unleashed a vast barrage of antimatter missiles. The whole force was obliterated in a spectacular display of light.

"Artanis the first of the zerg hives have been destroyed." said Selendis. "However I cannot afford to risk my fleets. These spore colonies are lethal."

"Excellent work, Selendis." said Artanis. "We are nearly prepared for our own attack. We will be launching an assault against the zerg hive to the southwest. I only need you to clear a landing zone for us."

"Very well. In the interests of destroying the zerg we will cooperate." said Selendis.

"Southwest?" asked Tassadar. "That will take us well our of our way, Artanis."

"The zerg have done incomprehensible harm to Aiur." said Artanis. "I intend to return the favor. Moreover, I do not want to leave an enemy stronghold at our backs."

"There is wisdom in your course." admitted Tassadar. "Just see to it that you do not become so focused on your enemy that you forget your friends. I will lead the assault myself."

"I wish I could go with you." said Artanis. "However my injury prevents me."

Artanis set about organizing a colonization effort. The people here had gotten used to moving. He prayed this would be the last time. His plan was send half of the refugees to establish a stronghold on one of the islands. This was good ground and easily defended. When he had finished with them he looked up.

Tassadar and his men entered the shuttles. Then the shuttles flew away with an escort of scouts. As they flew forward a taskforce of white painted terran wraiths appeared. With them was a huge battlecruiser.

Artanis picked up a transmission going from them to Tassadar. "Protoss Commander, this is General Edmund Duke of the Terran Dominion Armada. You are in violation of our air-space and have endangered human lives in your reckless attack against the zerg.

"Good job. Keep up the good work.

"I'd like to bring my fleet up behind yours and assist you in the final assault. Just assuming you don't blow us out of the sky."

"General Duke, I am Tassadar, and you are well known to me." replied Tassadar. "The leniency I extended to you and your comrades was not in error. If you persist in joining the fight, we will be glad to have you as an ally."

"I'm going to have to assume that was an affirmative…" said Duke.

Artanis saw the flashes of proton cannons from the island. He saw Tassadar unleash psionic storms. Eventually, he received a transmission.

"Artanis, we require reinforcements to continue our assault." said Tassadar. "I would ask that you take some of the garrisons and come to our aid."

Artanis obeyed. He gathered the men and flew across the seas of lava. When he came to the southern hive he found it nearly overrun with protoss warriors. White clad Dominion marines were firing into the fray. A terran battlecruiser was unleashing plasma bolts into the surroundings. As his own soldiers entered the fray the last of the resistance was wiped away.

Artanis found Tassadar meditating. General Edmund Duke was standing near him, hand on a side arm. Then Artanis looked up. He saw many terran buildings standing unharmed near the creep.

"Kerrigan left these buildings standing. Indeed, I can sense many terrans alive within." said Artanis. "What could she gain by this?"

"She's infesting them." said Duke. "The bitch is using them as guinea pigs for her experiments."

"Then we will bring her to justice." said Artanis.

"The Consort of the Overmind is not here." said Tassadar. "Her presence fled into a facility delved into the rock near here."

At that moment a blue painted dropship flew into sight. Raynor descended with his men on a grappling hook and approached. Tassadar nodded to him. "Raynor? You've returned."

"Yeah. The zerg quieted down a bit ago." said Raynor. "I figured I'd come over here and see how you were doing."

"Well enough." said Tassadar. "Victory is ours for whatever it is worth."

"Kerrigan has fled into a terran facility," said Artanis.

"I say be blow the whole thing to Kingdom Come." said Duke. "Anyone we don't want dead is probably infested or worse in there."

"No. Zeratul is within." said Tassadar. "I can feel it. We must enter it. I will go alone. The rest of you will remain outside."

"You cannot go alone." said Artanis, hardly believing his ears.

"This is something which must be done without an army, Artanis." said Tassadar. "All the forces in this world cannot help me."

"Then at least take me with you." said Artanis.

"And I'm going too." said Raynor. "No way am I letting you walk into this without any backup."

Tassadar closed his eyes. "…So be it. Together we shall brave the darkness. Or die in the attempt."

"I can't believe this!" said Duke. "Alpha Squadron would never send its entire command staff into an infested command center! That's what we call stupid!"

"It must be done." said Tassadar.

"Have it your way." snapped Duke, before wandering offer, muttering. "Overly preachy pain in my…"

"Don't worry." said Raynor. "It's not you. He's like this with everyone. Let's go."

Thirty minutes later, the three of them walked into the darkness.


	11. Into the Darkness

**Chapter Eleven: Into the Darkness**

 _There is an old saying that the night is darkest just before the dawn. With the way things are going now, though, I'm beginning to think that the dawn is going to be so bright that it'll cause some serious problems on its own. Too much sun can burn you as bad as the night can chill you._

 _When I set out for Mar Sara over a year ago I never expected things to go like this. I was going to write some propaganda pieces. Get out of town until the heat died down._

 _The universe has a funny way of pulling the rug out from under you._

 **Liberty's Reports, volume IV**

* * *

The doors of the installation slid shut behind them. Raynor winced as absolute darkness overtook them for a moment. He could hear and see nothing except Tassadar and Artanis' eyes. Then he switched on his lights and peered into the long corridor leading into the ground.

"Artanis, Raynor," said Tassadar, "I sense that Zeratul and his brethren are close by. But I have been unable to make contact with them. I fear they may be in grave danger. We must scour this area immediately and find the Dark Templar, lest they be overcome by the Zerg.

Raynor sighed. "That won't be easy, man. That's Kerrigan down there leading those Zerg. She won't let us go without a fight."

Tassadar looked to him. "I know, my friend. With all due respect to you, and to the feelings you once had for her, you must know that I will not hesitate to destroy her should she pose a threat to us. Nothing shall prevent me from delivering the Dark Templar to Aiur. Nothing."

So they began their descent. As they walked there was only the noise of fans and air vents. It was eerie. No bodies. No blood. Nothing to be seen.

"Did you terrans build this recently?" asked Artanis.

"Nah." said Raynor. "Duke found it. It's an old Confederate Installation. Apparently, a scout ship came to check up on the Kel'morian expedition. The Confederates set up a research facility here. Duke has repurposed it and fixed it up." He paused. "Hey Tassadar, do you sense any life force in this place?"

"I do not sense lifeforce Raynor." said Tassadar. "We sense the inherent psionic energy which is emitted by all living beings. Some more than others. And yes, I do sense them. There are many terrans nearby."

"Great." said Raynor. "They'll be some of ours then."

"There are also many zerg-" began Artans.

 **"LIVE FOR THE SWARM!"** screamed a feral voice.

Out of a nearby hall came a shambling monstrosity. Raynor raised his rifle and unloaded into it. Bits and pieces of it were torn off as he rushed forward. Its faceplate was shattered to reveal a deformed and twisted face. Acid spewed from its wounds to scar the floor black.

Then it exploded into the stuff. Raynor fell back before a blue shield appeared in front of him. Acid hit the shield and hissed heavily. "Jesus Christ Tassadar!" said Raynor. "What the hell? Why didn't you sense that?"

"This cannot be." said Tassadar. "Somehow these infested terrans are hiding from us."

"Is that possible?" asked Raynor.

"For any sentient creature, yes. However, it requires mastery over oneself to do effectively." said Tassadar. "For a terran consumed by the Overmind's taint to do so is… worrying."

"While on Aiur we discovered that the Overmind cannot create psionic strains of zerg." said Artanis suddenly.

"That's wondrous news." said Tassadar. "But what proof do you have of it?"

"The exact reasoning is complicated." said Artanis. "When the Overmind infests something it naturally bends that something to its will. In doing so it makes the creature little more than an extension of his being. Because of this the creature cannot use psionics. Psionics require will."

"What about Kerrigan?" asked Raynor. "She uses plenty of psionics."

"She does." said Artanis. "For there is one possible way that the Overmind may control a psionic creature. If that creature yielded willingly to the Overmind, gave everything it was to it. Then the Overmind might well leave it with some semblance of its will. In doing so allow it to wield the powers it had before."

"Now hang on. Kerrigan didn't willingly submit." said Raynor. "She was nothing like the Queen of Blades. It was like her personality did a complete one-eighty when she was captured."

Tassadar and Artanis remained silent as they walked on. Finally, Tassadar looked up. "From what you have told me, Kerrigan was raised as a weapon. She was trained from a young age to murder and destroy in the name of the Confederacy. Every effort was made to obliterate all individual will from her.

"Such efforts left scars that made her easy prey to the will of the Overmind.

"If these infested terrans are now hiding from us it bodes ill. The Overmind's experiments are progressing. We must be cautious."

"Tassadar, I sense something up ahead." said Artanis. "A group of terrans."

"Very well." said Tassadar. "We will go to meet them."

How the hell was he so confident? They had just seen evidence that there could be zerg lurking around anywhere down here. And yet Tassadar walked on, without fear. In the time Raynor had known him Tassadar had never been afraid. Never doubted his convictions.

When he had met Zeratul there had been no doubt. Raynor had wondered if Tassadar had come to Char for the sole purpose of meeting Zeratul. Of meeting him. Like it was preordained. It was absurd.

But Tassadar did stuff. Like enter a dangerous facility all alone when he had an army on hand. And when he did it, it always worked. Though that whole fiasco with Zasz probably didn't work out.

Yet Tassadar had never accused Zeratul. He'd accepted it in stride.

It was eerie.

Then out of the darkness, they saw lights like those on marine suits. They were coming nearer. Raynor raised his gun, just in case, as they drew near. Then he released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding as normal, 100% humans came out of the darkness.

They halted when they saw the protoss. Tassadar met their gaze carefully. Then they lowered their guns. "Hey boys, mind if we tag along?"

Raynor smiled. "No problem. Fall in."

"Commander Raynor?" asked a soldier. "What are you doing down here?"

"Reenacting Star Trek, I guess." admitted Raynor.

Then there was a screech. The men looked up as the sound of claws on metal came from a nearby passage.

"We've got zerg incoming!" cried a soldier.

"All right boys, form up!" said Raynor. "Tassadar and Artanis, you keep these critters off us!"

The men moved in great formation. Months of constant training kicked in. The zerg came around the corner. Their guns roared to life, tearing through zergling and hydralisk alike. Raynor shot two down himself.

Artanis slashed two down as they came, then fell to one knee. The zerg were coming on in greater numbers, clambering over their dead to reach them. Then Tassadar raised a hand. There was a sound like thunder, but it was like it was in their minds. Lightning tore through the creatures as they came. It ripped them to shreds in great numbers.

Silence fell as the last zerg died. "Holy crap!" said a marine. "That was a hell of a something!" "It will take more than this to bar our path." said Tassadar. "Quickly, follow me."

They moved onward. But as they walked they heard screeching. Distantly they heard the sound of gunfire and screams. Human screams. People were dying inside this facility. And Raynor had a feeling he knew who they were.

 **"SACRIFICE ME!"** screamed a voice.

Out of the darkness came yet more nightmares. There were a lot of them this time and even as some of them fell more came on. One of them kept on coming no matter how many impaler rounds went into them. He was nearly at the formation.

Everything seemed to slow down. Raynor knew what would happen. The infested terran would reach them and explode. Everyone in the radius would be killed.

And then a single man ran forward while firing. "No you don't you freak!"

The infested terran met him and exploded. There was a wave of acid and then the lone marine fell backward. In moments his armor and flesh were dissolving. But he'd saved them all. "…Poor Johnny." said a man.

"He sacrificed himself for his comrades. A worthy death for even the greatest of warriors." said Artanis.

"Shove it, protoss." snapped a soldier.

"Where were you and Tassadar?" asked Raynor.

Tassadar emerged from the darkness and pointed down the hall. Raynor focused his light and saw dozens upon dozens of torn and obliterated zerg.

"Ah." said Raynor.

So they went on.

"I don't get this." said a man.

"What is it?" asked Raynor.

"They've seized control of marines." said the man. "So why aren't they using the weapons instead of sacrificing them?"

"The infestation on these terrans is far from complete." said Tassadar. "When the swarm assimilates a creature it takes many attempts to complete the process. The number only increases if the creature is sentient.

"These terrans are a living battlefield. Their minds are at war with the will of the Overmind. Until it can perfect its control it cannot make any fine-tuned commands."

"So it pumps them full of acid and uses them as suicide bombers?" asked Raynor.

"Indeed." said Tassadar. "The Overmind need only cause the terrans such agony that they become suicidal. Then they need only control the legs into charging and attacking."

"Mother of god." said Raynor. "That's sick."

"Tassadar I cannot sense anything ahead of us." said Artanis. "It is as though the entire facility has gone dark."

"You need not fear." said Tassadar. "This darkness, at least, is familiar. It is a technique used by the Dark Templar to hide from the Conclave's agents. In my time with them, I have learned to see past it."

"You trained under them?" asked Artanis, voice accusing.

"I made no secret that I learned much from them." said Tassadar. "Did you think I spoke in jest? There is much they could teach you as well." Then he stiffened. "Someone is coming."

They readied their guns. It could be someone friendly. Or maybe the zerg had gotten smart and decided not to make such a racket while charging. Gradually the sound of heavy footfalls could be heard.

"Keep your guns primed. We don't want a repeat of last time." said Raynor.

Then out of the shadows came a familiar firebat suit. With him were a large number of troops. The visor slid back to reveal Gui Montag. "Need a light?"

Raynor blinked. "Montag?! Where the hell have you been man?"

Gui blinked. "Raynor? That you? I've seen you on TV."

"Yeah, Arcturus had me make some speeches in the fringe colonies." said Raynor. "Then I ended up here. But how did you-"

"Mercenary work." said Gui. "After Duke got his core smashed Arcturus put out the call for mercenaries and I followed it. Ordinarily, I wouldn't have bitten, but there were some very lucrative prices."

"All right," said Raynor "what's the situation?" "We had a near thing." said Gui. "The zerg queen tore through a lot of us. Some of the boys lined up and fired at her, but I figured we ought to make a tactical withdrawal. Take out her troops piecemeal and hope for rescue.

"We've been dodging them for a while. "Though all communications have gone dark. We were wondering if there was anyone left alive outside."

"Do you know of Zeratul and his Dark Templar?" asked Tassadar.

Gui looked up and bit his lip. "Yeah, I met up. Scary bunch of characters. Some of them helped us out then disappeared. I heard they were toward the far back of the facility."

"Then we will go further in." said Tassadar. "Come, Gui. We must find them or all may be lost.

"Sure, save the universe." said Guid. "Whatever. Business as usual."

They went on and things got darker. Not in the way you couldn't see anything. But as if there was something out there in that darkness. That was the darkness. Something setting itself against you. Raynor kept feeling like they were being watched.

But nothing came out to face them.

They didn't see any sign of the zerg. He hoped Kerrigan had given up. They'd wiped out everything she had thrown at them before. Maybe she'd given up.

Except she had nowhere to run. She was stuck in here. Duke was outside.

"Did you hear that?" asked Gui.

Hear what?

And then the floor was torn apart in the center of their formation. An infested terran snarled as it appeared and exploded. Everyone in a ten-meter radius was soaked in acid. One man lost his leg and screamed horribly.

And then the walls were twisted away to reveal tunnels. Huge tunnels which zerg poured forth from. They went for the wounded first. Raynor blasted one away with from the wounded man before another tore him to shreds. A hydralisk emerged, shooting spines which killed a marine near Raynor.

Raynor saw a blur coming for him and stepped away on reflex as a zergling landed. He shot it dead, then shot two more. Artanis moved back and forth, hacking down the creatures as they came. Tassadar summoned a storm of lightning which consumed the front ranks.

Gui stepped in front of one of the tunnels and unleashed his flamethrower. Raynor got behind him and fired over his shoulders. The men were reacting now, sealing up the breaches. But there were so many, and they had already lost a lot of good men. "We gotta move!" cried a man.

He was right. Raynor looked up and saw a narrow passage. "Run for that passage boys! We'll beat a fighting retreat! Go quick!"

A few months ago they would have been as good as dead. A few months ago they would have broken and run and been hunted down. A few months ago they wouldn't have even lasted this long.

But the terrans had grown since then. They'd learned to fight the zerg. On Mar Sara. On Antiga Prime. They were afraid of course. They were fucking terrified. But they remembered their training and made a run for it. Gui and Rayor covered the retreat and finally, they came to the passage. Forming a defensive position they blasted everything that came their way. Artanis and Tassadar stood back to back, cutting down all who came their way.

Then it was over. All the zerg were dead. But so were a lot of Raynor's men. A year ago, back on Mar Sara, Raynor would have been horrified at these losses. But they had become business as usual. His heart had hardened. Even the men didn't seem all that beat up. He saw a few joking around as they walked.

"That showed em." said a marine. "You think that bitch is still somewhere here?"

"No." said Tassadar. "Kerrigan is long gone from this place."

"Are you sure?" asked Raynor.

"She has learned from our last meeting." said Tassadar. "No doubt she had her minions dig her a passage out of this place, then set them to wait in ambush. She realizes now that directly confronting her enemy is not always the best choice.

"I fear she will be far more dangerous in the future. But her next attack will be through subterfuge. Not a direct assault."

Raynor looked at Tassadar. He was not afraid. "Tassadar, how are you so calm?"

"We are all of us part of a great cycle." said Tassadar. "We are its children and its originators. Once you realize and understand its nature you will not fear the end. For it does not end."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" asked Raynor.

"When you study history you come to realize that most situations are but the newest form of old conflicts." said Tassadar. "Everything returns in one form or another. Civilizations rise and fall. Yet the same virtues and vices continue to rule them.

"Everything is both mortal and immortal at once. Ever dying, yet always reborn."

"If it's all so set in stone," said Raynor, "then why do you care about what happens at all?"

"I fear the cycles end." said Tassadar. "If the Overmind assimilates my race then it will spread throughout the stars. Every world will become its domain. Every race a mere extension of its will. Life shall be defined wholly by it.

"This cannot be allowed. The races of this universe must be allowed to make their own mistakes and learn from them."

"Well, Tassadar, it looks like you've cleared the gauntlet." said Kerrigan. "No matter. I've got plenty more zerg where they came from. Now that I know where these ones went wrong I'll make a better infestation next time."

"Doesn't this woman ever shut up?" asked Tassadar.

Raynor laughed, almost doubling over. Tassadar looked at him in surprise.

"What was that?" asked Gui.

"My ex." said Raynor. "How close are we to the back?"

"Pretty damn close." said Gui.

"I sense a large number of terrans ahead." said Tassadar. "As well as our exiled brethren. Come, we must go."

They marched on and rounded several corners. As they did they found bodies. A lot of bodies. Most were zerg at first, but as they walked on they came to terrans. But there were still a lot of zerg.

"Hey look, there are some of our boys." said a man.

They came to them. Instantly the blue-clad marines raised their guns and trained them on the troops. "You, state your business."

"Relax kid." said Raynor, coming forward. "We've lost enough of our boys without getting into a pointless firefight. Whose in command here?"

"The Dark Templar, uh, Zeratul." said the man. "We lost our officer and he got us together. We were afraid this was it for us."

And then a three fingered hand set itself on the man's shoulder. Raynor looked up into a being of absolute darkness. But this was not the fridged and chilling darkness of the voice. It was almost warm. It was kind of like turning out the lights and going to sleep in your bed after a hard days work. Soothing and contemplative.

Zeratul could be chilling of course. But Raynor had seen his nicer side.

"Peace, young one. Help has arrived." said Zeratul in a measured voice. "Now I will speak with them."

"Yes sir." said the man.

The soldiers parted and Zeratul came forward. He was shorter than most protoss and clad in flowing black robes. His eyes were ancient, old beyond measure. Tassadar went to meet him and they nodded respectfully. "Greetings, Dark One. I have come to bring you home."

"Greetings to you, mighty Tassadar." said Zeratul. "I knew that you would not forsake us. For in the time that you have spent with us, you have learned to value our ways and our methods. You have learned to channel our dark power as well as that of your masters. Thus you alone have found completeness beyond the scope of the Khala. But I fear that the Conclave, in its pride, could never bring itself to welcome outcasts such as we."

"Outcasts though you may be, it is your vision and courage that may yet save our Homeworld from the Swarm." said Tassadar. "I beg of you, Zeratul, return with us to Aiur. Though they are petty, and have, in ignorance cursed your kind for generations... help me save our people."

"Since our banishment long ago, we have never failed in our responsibility to Aiur." said Zeratul. "Though it shall cause us great pain to see our homeland once more, we shall return with you, Tassadar. We will do what we can."

"Great. Let's get back home." said Raynor. "I need a freaking drink."

* * *

They made their way out of the facility and saw no more zerg. Eventually, they emerged blinking into the sunlight. A lava-soaked hellscape had never been such a welcome relief.

At that moment there was a communication ."Commander, this is Matt Horner. We're in orbit around Char and stand by to evacuate anyone who needs it."

Raynor blinked. It had been months since he heard that voice. "Matt? What took you so long?"

"Sorry sir." said Matt. "We ended up getting transported halfway across known space and our systems got fried. We've had a devil of a time getting back."

"Well good job." said Raynor. "We've made some new friends since then."

"Glad to hear it." said Matt. "Listen, sir, the sector is falling apart. The zerg have launched new invasions of Antiga Prime and Tarsonis. Mar Sara beat off a major assault a few weeks ago. They're going to need our help."

More zerg assaults? Just how many troops did the Overmind have in reserve? "Damn it. Listen Tassadar, I've got to do what I can to help the fringe worlds. You boys should head on without me. I'll come and help you on Aiur whenever I can."

"Your service has been invaluable, friend Raynor. It will not be forgotten." said Tassadar.

"No problem." said Raynor.

Despite the news, Raynor was in a brighter mood than he had been in weeks. Yes, he was going from one life or death struggle to another. But this way he was getting off Char.

If he never saw another vulcanic planet it would be too soon.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Okay, this chapter took longer than it should have to come out. Sorry, I kind of lost my groove and focused on other things.

Oh and Gui is back. Kind of disappeared from the fic forever. Oh well.


	12. Plans Gone Astray

**Chapter Twelve: Plans Gone Astray**

 _Tassadar's defection has caused all kinds of hell._

 _It wasn't just Tassadar. Artanis leaving was a serious blow. That combined with the fact that Selendis' troops cooperated to destroy the zerg on Char has caused people to doubt the Conclave. No one is talking about working with the Dark Templar._

 _But many are talking about working with Tassadar._

 **-Liberty's Reports, volume IV**

* * *

Judicator Aldaris was in his office. He sent his will into the crystals before him, recording troop numbers and the results of battles. When he'd gotten back to Aiur, he'd found the place in disarray. Khakar had not mishandled things. But he'd been facing impossible odds.

Now Aldaris was trying to catch up. The loss of Tassadar's forces was unfortunate. But if his other plans bore fruit things might be salvaged. They would be salvaged.

If only the common people believed it. Their faith in the Conclave had been tested again and again of late. Tassadar had been immensely popular, as had Artanis. Now they were confused. Many whispered that the Conclave had acted in error. That the lies of Tassadar were the truth.

They needed to win, and quickly.

A door opened, and one of the worker caste entered. His mind was turning over schematics and plans. He was worried about the recent introduction of what the terrans called a factory system. It had massively increased the rate at which they produced weapons. Yet many of the artisans disliked being reduced to doing one job over and over.

Times were desperate.

"Judicator Aldaris all has been established as you requested." said the worker. "We have begun creation of a purifier based on Praetor Fenix."

"Well done." said Aldaris. "Prepare a shuttle. As soon as it is complete, we will depart to take control of the purifiers."

The worker caste faltered. Aldaris sensed from him fear at what he was going to say next. He was reluctant to speak. "Judicator, there is a… complication."

Aldaris looked up and clasped his hands together. "What kind of complications?"

"Creating such an advanced mind takes time." said the worker. "While we can set in motion the creation, the process is quite lengthy. It will take some time before Fenix's mind is fully formed."

"How long?" asked Aldaris. He could work around this. He could.

"…Three years." said the worker.

Three years. Could Aiur hold out that long? Would the purifiers even make a difference "Three years?"

"I apologize, Judicator. The technology we are using has been forbidden for many centuries." said the worker.

"Is there no way to speed the process?" asked Aldaris.

The worker looked downward. "None that we know of. If this process were to be rushed, it could cause permanent damage to the purifier."

Aldaris rose from his seat. They would need to adjust their strategy at once. "…I must report to the Conclave at once."

This was going to be a far more terrible war than he'd ever imagined.

* * *

There were four figures within the Conclave's meeting room. The Voice of the Conclave stood surrounded by the elders. Serena Calabas was sitting cross-legged in the floor, typing on a datapad. Her thoughts were turning over the situation, and she was writing down notes in her pad. Last of all there was Aldaris and Khakar. Both were standing some ways away.

"The zerg have redoubled their defenses around Khor-shakal." said Khakar. "While they have been unable to pierce into the Spear of Adun, they are only growing stronger. With Tassadar's army having defected I fear we are in no position to wrest control from them." He felt responsible for the situation. And rightly so.

"Did I not leave instructions to press the assault and prevent this very thing from happening?" asked Aldaris.

"It was not practicable to launch an assault." said Khakar. "We were stretched thin as it was. To attack would put the worker castes communities at risk."

"…Commander Calabas, can we hope for any support from the Dominion?" asked Aldaris.

Serena looked up from her datapad. Aldaris detected from her mind that she had finished her calculations. However, her conclusion was hidden in her mind. She sighed. "Emperor Mengsk is having to put all of his resources into fending off the zerg. They've gotten smarter. They keep attacking us on multiple fronts. The Dominion is having trouble keeping them back.

"While we've received reinforcements to replace my losses, we're not going to get any new armies here. Not until things calm down."

There was silence. Their situation was grimmer by the moment.

"The Conclave has made contact with the outlying colonies." said the Voice of the Conclave. "They have been largely untouched. It seems that the swarm is focusing all its might on the Dominion and us.

"There is another matter. We sense the Overmind. His thoughts wash over us daily. We have observed individual protoss being affected by it. The Conclave has thus far been able to counteract the will of the Overmind with our combined power. However, it is tiring."

"So Tassadar's run off with our reinforcements." said Serena. "We're outnumbered. If we attack the Overmind wipes us out and wins. And if we take a defensive position Overmind will mind control us and wins. Are you sure that we can't make an alliance with the Dark Templar?"

Aldaris looked at her in shock. From a protoss, the very question would be heresy. But the terrans lacked context. Calabas did not see the Dark Templar as an enemy of all who lived, but rather as one more protoss faction. A dangerous assumption.

"It is absolutely out of the question. You know not what you ask." said Aldaris.

"Well then why don't you enlighten me?" asked Serena, standing up.

The Voice of the Conclave looked to Aldaris, and he was granted permission. He brought to mind all he had learned and voiced it. "Long ago, during the aeon of strife, the protoss were consumed in war. However, the Conclave arose and created the khala. We did so by combining the innate connection between protoss. Some, however, refused this blessing. These eventually became the nerazim. The Dark Templar."

"What did they do?" asked Serena.

"The Conclave attempted to convert them to the khala peacefully." said Aldaris. "We had no desire to kill those we called brethren. The Dark Templar feigned acceptance. But they did so only as a cloak. One to hide a psi-blade kept hidden.

"Pooling the powers of darkness, the Dark Templar attempted to destroy the khala. The resulting psionic backlash sent storms across the surface of Aiur. They scarred the land beyond recovery in many places. Thousands died. Entire cities were depopulated.

"The Conclave ordered them purged in retribution. Our greatest hero, Adun was sent to pursue them, however, he was killed. From that day onward we khalai have hunted the dark ones' wherever we find them. We will never allow them to corrupt us with the darkness again."

Serena paused. "…Right, so the Dark Templar are a bunch of terrorist psychos. Great." She stretched out. Aldaris sensed that she did not fully believe them. "Okay, that's it then."

"What do you mean by this?" asked Aldaris.

Serena shrugged. "Our situation is untenable. Time to pack everything up and go home."

"This is our home." said Khakar.

"One of many." said Serena. "We should evacuate the population of Aiur. Then we get the fleet together and glass the entire planet from orbit."

Khakar turned and stared, speechless. Aldaris considered the situation. They were in the midsts of a war of attrition. All attempts to ended it quickly had failed. They had no new sources of reinforcements coming in the near future. And the zerg were mustering in greater numbers.

It was the only possible move they could make with a chance of success.

"It's the only way to be sure." said Serena.

Khakar struggled to express his response. His thoughts went over time growing up in the fields of Aiur. Learning from his instructors and yearning to serve Aiur. "That is… that is unthinkable!" "Really?" asked Serena. "Didn't the Conclave order the complete annihilation of all infested terran worlds? Don't think we've forgotten. All of them were somebody's home. Why is Aiur special?"

"Chau Sara was one terran world of many." said Khakar. "A rich one. But not irreplaceable. Aiur is the heart of the khala. It is our homeworld. You ask us to destroy the bedrock of our entire civilization."

"And it will be again." said Serena. "Our capital, Korhal got nuked into ashes, and it's beginning to recover it. If the Dominion and the Khalai cooperate I'm sure we can fix the planet in a few decades. Maybe a century.

"Sure I won't be alive to see the finished product. But you protoss live for thousands of years.

I'm not making this suggestion lightly. I know this is your home. But a lot of terrans have lost their homes too. Sometimes you have to know when to fold em."

"…If we were to glass Aiur the Overmind and his greatest cerebrates would be caught in the area of effect." said Aldaris suddenly.

"Judicator!" said Khakar in horror. "Calabas is correct. Our situation is grave." said Aldaris. "We cannot kill the cerebrates without succumbing to the darkness. But if the Overmind were to be destroyed there would be no one to reincarnate them.

"We might use our ships to only scorch the surface of the planet. In time we could restore Aiur to its former glory. And we would rid the universe of the Overmind forever. Surely that is a small price to pay?"

"…What of the plants?" asked Khakar. "The animals? All the species unique to this world?" Khakar had always loved animals. Even now he was thinking of all those myriads of species. All consumed in a cataclysmic barrage of blue energy. The idea of it horrified him.

"We terrans have a story." said Serena, voice thoughtfuly. "In the beginning mankind strayed from gods will. They became so wicked and evil that God knew there was no saving them. So he told the only good man in the world and his family to build an ark. And into that ark, he put two of every kind of animal and plant.

"Then God sent a great flood. It drowned all of creation save for those on the ark. But when the ark landed the animals and people repopulated the world."

Khakar saw the point at once. "You would have us take samples of every native species on Aiur."

"Why not?" asked Serena. "We'll need a lot of time to evacuate everyone anyway."

"…Very well then." said the Conclave. "Judicator Khakar, you will begin gathering the species of Aiur. Find the healthiest specimens and evacuate enough for a sustainable population. You will also make arrangements for the evacuation of the population.

"Top priority is to be given to those with the greatest value from each caste. We may yet turn the tide against the zerg. But the wisdom of our ancestors teaches us to be ready for the worst."

Then the doors were flung open. A guard rushed in. His mind was panicking, and Aldaris sensed his thoughts in chaos. Visions of dark ships coming out of orbit hit his mind. Of golden vessels sailing alongside black. These were the thoughts, not just of him, but of those who had seen it.

"Judicator!" he cried.

"What is the meaning of this interruption?!" asked Khakar. "Explain yourself!" The guard calmed himself. He fell to one knee and bowed his head. Serenity returned to his mind. "A thousand apologies. But the traitor Tassadar is approaching Aiur! With him are the ships of the Dark Ones!" "Are there any terran ships with them?" asked Aldaris. If Raynor had accompanied him the situation could be grave indeed. Even now he sensed Serena wondering the same thing. She had no desire to fight a former friend.

Aldaris thought of Artanis and Tassadar. Both of them were lost to the khalai. Both had had such potential. Now they would have to be destroyed.

"No, none." said the guard.

Serena breathed in relief. "Thank god."

"This cannot be allowed." said the Voice of the Conclave. "The Dark Ones' must not taint Aiur. Send word to Praetor Fenix. Order him to take his forces an place Tassadar and his men under arrest."

"Are we sure we can even trust Fenix?" asked Serena. "He and Tassadar were close."

"The Conclave has absolute faith in Fenix's loyalty to our people." said the Voice. "He knows well the situation."

"With all due respect, I believe that Fenix's thoughts may be clouded by his friendship with Artanis." said Aldaris. Better to spare Fenix the pain of arresting his friend. And spare Aiur the risk of losing another champion. "I will go."

"Are you certain?" asked Khakar.

Aldaris closed his eyes. He focused upon the light and forced his mind to clarity. "It was I who brought Tassadar into this world. It is my responsibility to see him purged from it."

"…Wait, Tassadar is your son?" asked Serena.

Son. In the terran sense, it was true. His genetic material flowed through Tassadar alongside that of his mother's. Aldaris writhed himself in light and opened his eyes. "That word has no meaning to the khalai."

The time had come to end this. Once and for all.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Here we hear the Conclave's version of events. I refuse to believe that the Conclave was pure evil and the Dark Templar were innocent victims. Civil wars don't work that way. The only account we hear of the schism is from a Dark Templar. And Zeratul was actively trying to subvert Tassadar's loyalties, so he probably gave him propaganda.

So I'm inclined to believe that the Conclave had perfectly good reasons for not liking the Dark Templar. They just took it too far.


	13. Homeland

**Chapter Thirteen: Homeland**

 _Everything is about to go straight to hell._

 _I can feel it in the air. No one is talking about Tassadar. No one is talking about the Dark Templar. No one is talking about the upcoming conflict between the Conclave and its best General._

 _That's why I'm worried. As long as people were talking it meant they felt they could say what they wanted without fear. Now that everyone has stopped it means they are afraid. People are thinking now. Thinking about what is about to happen. And which side they should take..._

 **Liberty's Reports, volume IV**

* * *

Artanis and Tassadar came out of warp space to hover over the planet of Aiur. Beneath them, they saw that yet more of the endless green had been covered by the creep. Several times as they descended they detected protoss ships. Many battles were ongoing throughout the space around Aiur.

Yet neither attempted to attack them. Artanis paced nervously as they descended. "Tassadar," he said, "we should go to our brethren's aid at once. It will show them that we mean no evil to Aiur."

"Calm yourself, young Artanis." said Zeratul, in the shadows, "those zerg are by the symptom of a greater ill. We must save our strength for the true battle. Only by striking off the head may we slay this mighty beast.

"If we are detected by the Conclave beforehand, it may make our plight that much direr."

"Yet it will not due to leave our comrades defenseless." said Artanis. "Which victory is there in destroying your enemy if all that you hold dear is in ashes?"

"There is a large group of zerg approaching the battle." said Tassadar. "We will destroy them with our ships. In so doing we will aid our brethren and avoid detection."

"Very well." said Artanis.

The Fleet moved onwards. Tassadar gave commands quickly. He had always been the better fleet commander. Soon they had come before the zerg. The carriers unleashed a great hail of interceptors which tore through the mutalisks. The enemy flyers became distracted with these, rather than the carriers. At the same time, a force of scouts came from above. They launched antimatter missiles which annihilated them.

The zerg flyers destroyed they pressed on. Soon the whiteness of the clouds of Aiur was passing by their ship as they entered the lower atmosphere. There was a tense air. If there was a time they would be discovered, it would be now.

"Praetor," said a dark templar, Varsas, "there is a khalai scout ship flying overhead. We are within range to intercept."

"Get within range and obliterate it." said Zeratul. "We must not be discovered."

"Belay that order." said Tassadar. "Let them go."

Zeratul looked up. "Tassadar, I understand your reluctance. Yet if we are discovered-"

"Our discovery is inevitable." said Tassadar. "And, as fate would have it, necessary. Let him send his message. Take us down to these coordinates." Artanis sensed them. "Tassadar, that region is very near Antioch. The Conclave will have a sizable force there."

"I know only to well." said Tassadar.

Something in his voice told Artanis Tassadar had known things would come to this. Not for the first time, Artanis wondered what Tassadar could see that they couldn't. It was said that some powerful protoss were able to discern the future. Yet these had to train for centuries to gain that insight, and almost never came from the warrior caste.

"Tassadar," said Artanis, "why are we landing here?"

"There is an old friend waiting to greet us." said Tassadar.

* * *

They came out of the cloud cover and into the recently purified domain of Antioch. New towns and cities were being reestablished. Many warriors could be seen. They landed, and Tassadar had them beam down, once again to a very specific location. It was a forest, just south of Antioch and across the river.

And then they saw Praetor Fenix and his forced. For a moment Artanis was afraid as the protoss rushed at him. Then Fenix embraced Artanis. "Greetings Executor!" said Fenix. "And greetings to you, Tassadar. I am overjoyed to see you both return home in this dark hour. The Zerg have redoubled their efforts, and it seems all is lost."

"Fenix?" asked Tassadar. "I am glad to see you again! The Executor told me of how you vanquished whole armies nearly singlehanded. I am surprised to see you still draw breath."

Fenix laughed. "Well, in the service of Aiur one must sometimes be called upon to perform great deeds. Even I manage to exceed expectations sometimes."

Tassadar embraced him. "Old friend, it warms my heart to see you here. Though it is a shame, we have been reunited in time only to face the final defeat."

"Nonsense!" said Fenix. "There is no shame in defeat so long as the spirit is unconquered, and I am still able to serve Aiur. But enough of this.

"There is much you both need to know. You have been branded as traitors by Aldaris and the Conclave. Even now they seek to arrest you and execute the Dark Templar, Zeratul."

"I never believed that they would go so far." said Tassadar. Yet there was no surprise in his voice. "In the face of total annihilation, they still cling to their failing traditions!"

"Yes, and that makes them all the more dangerous." said Fenix. "They hunt you even now, Tassadar. And though I damn myself by doing so, I shall stand by you till the end."

"En Taro Adun, noble Fenix." said Tassadar. "Artanis, it seems that if our world is to live, we must protect the Dark Templar from our own brethren. Although it pains me greatly, not even the Conclave shall stand in our way."

"With respect, Tassadar, we may not need to face them." said Artanis. "If we can find safe haven we might be able to continue our campaign beyond their reach."

"Artanis is right." said Fenix. "Antioch and many of the border provinces have chosen to take your side. And many among the Conclave's own subordinates are in no haste for another aeon of strife.

"The Conclave may well decide to allow us to continue our war. The destruction of the zerg is to their benefit, after all."

"Your counsel is wise, noble Fenix." said Zeratul. "But I fear that you are mistaken. The Conclave will not stop until every one of us is dead. Nothing short of our annihilation and the surrender of all of you will halt them."

Fenix turned to Zeratul. His psi blades flickered, and his eyes flared. "Do not speak to me of my own people, dark one. The Conclave is misguided. But they are still in possession of a great store of wisdom, and seek the salvation of Aiur in their own way."

"I wonder how many worlds must burn for the sake of their own variety of salvation?" asked Zeratul.

"Far fewer than would have burned had the hated nerazim spread their tainted religion." said Fenix.

"You have persecuted us for generations." said Zeratul. "And now you ask us to aid you while cursing our name?"

"In dark times one must embrace necessary evils." said Fenix.

"And what of the evils you have sewn among us?" asked Zeratul. "If we are indeed as you say, why have we come to aid you in your time of need."

"Your kind are using this as a chance to spread your corruption among us." said Fenix. "And you will-"

"Enough!" said Tassadar. "We cannot afford to fight amongst ourselves! Fenix, Zeratul, I ask for my sake that you put aside your differences. Settle your differences when our homeworld is no longer under threat."

"As you wish, Tassadar. I shall restrain myself." said Fenix. "But I call Zeratul my ally only for your sake and the sake of Aiur. Should he and his brethren betray us then no force in this universe will stop me from ending them."

"We will do what we can." said Zeratul. "But we will do it for Aiur. Not for you."

"Now Fenix, you tell me that the border provinces have come over to our side." said Tassadar. "Who do you believe we will face as enemies?"

"Aldaris you already know." said Fenix. "However Mojo has also taken the side of the Conclave. He has been assigned to do battle with the zerg, while Aldaris hunts you down personally."

"This is not unexpected." mused Tassadar. "What of Khakar?"

"Judicator Khakar has been on a secret mission from the Conclave." said Fenix. "He has been commissioning the construction of numerous transport ships. Great expeditions have been sent far afield. Some into zerg territory. They seem to be focusing on wildlife and plant types."

"Wildlife?" asked Zeratul, voice incredulous. "What could the Conclave want with such creatures while Aiur is burning."

"They mean to evacuate." said Tassadar.

"What?" said Zeratul.

"They will load all that they can onto transport ships." said Tassadar. "They will save specimens of every plant and animal species. They will choose from the people those they deem most worth saving. Then they will abandon those that remain and turn Aiur to glass."

He'd had another instance of insight. Tassadar had possessed these for as long as Artanis had known him. "Tassadar, you cannot be serious. Even at the height of our fleet, we could not hope to evacuate the entire planet of Aiur. What you are suggesting would… it would be killing our own people.

"The Conclave would never do such a thing."

"Wouldn't they, young templar?" asked Zeratul. "Did they not order the destruction of dozens of terran worlds? What regard was shown to those who dwelled on them? What is one world compared to that?"

"But this is our homeland." said Artanis.

"A world that the home of the Overmind." said Zeratul. "The Conclave refuses to use my brethren. Without us, they cannot slay the cerebrates. Nor can they overcome the whole of the swarm without aid. The only thing that remains is to destroy the planet itself.

"In so doing they will kill the Overmind. With its death, they will ensure that the cerebrates cannot be reincarnated."

"I do not believe it." said Fenix. "And I will not unless I see the plans myself."

And then a light opened in their minds. Looking up they saw a very real light approaching. Yet it was cold and pitiless. Devoid of forgiveness or doubt. Zeratul clutched his head. "What is this presence…"

"Judicator Aldaris." said Tassadar.

A voice rang out throughout the length and breadth of the land. It rang in their minds, a voice of command.

"Executor, you and the traitor Tassadar are to cease your resistance and surrender yourselves to the judgment of the Conclave. We will take the outlaw, Zeratul, into custody and deal with him as is written by the Khala's law."

Such was the will behind the words that Artanis nearly obeyed. His instinct was to abandon this madness. Aiur was burning, and he was taking the side of its ancient enemies. He should do as commanded, throw himself at the mercy of the Conclave and surrender Conclave.

He saw some of the guards drawing their psi blades and moving toward Tassadar. It was all Artanis could do to wave them to a halt.

Then Tassadar flared with light. And that light was filled with courage and defiance, understanding and judgment. It cast a shadow longer than any he had seen. It met the will of Aldaris, and they clashed.

"Flee back to your masters, Aldaris, and huddle with them in darkness!" cried Tassadar. "For your actions shall set us all unto the Zerg!"

But Aldaris' light grew ever brighter. The colors of the world were washed away into shapes of white. His eyes could be seen in the far distance, incomprehensible fury behind them. The will of the khala was with him, and all who beheld his coming were struck still, as though chains were on their limbs.

"What is this power?" asked Zeratul

"I've never felt anything like this!" said Varsas.

"Huddle in darkness?!" cried Aldaris, voice warping to become unrecognizable as the shadows were burned away. "The Darkness flees before us! For we are the light incarnate! You and all who follow you shall be consumed! The light of our ancestors will tear you apart, Tassadar!"

"You understand neither light or dark." replied Tassadar.

Then the spell was broken. Tassadar looked to his fellows. He suddenly fell to one knee in exhaustion. Felix kneeled by him. There were uncertain whispers among the men.

The khala had chosen a side. And it had chosen the Conclave. The ancestors of the khalai had long stayed in devotion to the old ways. They would not be swayed now.

"Comrades, we have fended off their first assault." said Artanis. "But I fear that Aldaris will soon bring his armies to bear. We must retreat to Antioch and plan a strategy."

"You are right, of course, Artanis. We must go." said Tassadar.

Then they saw scout ships flying toward them. Their weapons were primed and they were on an attack run. With them were many shuttles. This was it. There was going to be blood. No khalai had killed another on Aiur in anger for millennia. Now that time would end.

There would be blood.

"Flee to the north, Tassadar." said Fenix. "I shall follow as soon as I can."

They nodded. Fenix and his warriors held their position as they withdraw back to Antioch. They crossed over the river, and as they did so, they heard the sound of battle behind them. War had begun.

"Fenix! Have you lost all shame?" cried Aldaris' voice. "To take sides with the allies of the Dark Ones'! Abandon this madness before the Conclave must end you as well!" "I do not see the Conclave here, sharing my peril! Long have they met in high towers while the Templar and Worker Castes labored in defense of Aiur!" replied Fenix in turn.

"Some are born to lead, others to follow. It is the guiding principle of the khalai." replied Aldaris.

"And what principle justifies leading us to certain death?" asked Fenix. "We cannot defeat the zerg by force of arms alone. But with the power of the Dark Templar we may destroy them. It is a necessary evil, one despised, but which must be taken."

"There is no necessary evil!" cried Aldaris. "The faithful walk in the light and do not falter! If you side with these, then you too will be burned away!"

The sound of battle reached their ears long after they scaled up the cliffs. There they rested and prepared themselves for battle. Artanis feared that Fenix would be overwhelmed. He paced restlessly when he was not commanding.

Finally, Fenix and his warriors came up the cliff and reached them. "Aldaris has given up the attack." he said. "However, I fear it is only a matter of time before they lay siege to Antioch itself."

"This cannot be allowed, my friends." said Tassadar. "We cannot afford to engage the Conclave in an all-out war. The winner would only be consumed by the swarm. If we match power for power, all is lost."

"You speak the truth, mighty Tassadar." said Zeratul. "If the light will not serve, the darkness must be our ally in this. If the Conclave were to be destroyed, it would throw the Judicator Caste into disarray. My brethren and I would be only too happy to deal the killing blow to our enemy."

"The Heart of the Conclave is one of the most heavily defended fortresses on Aiur. It has never been taken, by stealth or force." said Fenix.

"This is true. But is has been millennia since it was last attacked." said Artanis thoughtfully. "The guards there have grown complacent. While Aldaris has forced them to improve, they are inexperienced. An honor guard. The best commanders have all been sent to the front.

"We may be able to exploit this."

"Whatever we do, we must do it quickly." said Fenix. "The longer the wait, the more time the Conclave has to mobilize."

Artanis considered the situation. "Comrades, I believe I have a plan. Fenix will advance on the Heart of the Conclave with a small force. We will launch an attack on the outer defenses. That should draw the eyes of the Conclave toward the front gate.

"He will keep the Conclave occupied. Zeratul and his brethren can then slip in and capture the Conclave."

"Capture?" scoffed Zeratul. "Surely you jest?"

"Artanis is right." said Tassadar. "If we take them prisoner we may force their surrender. If we murder them in cold blood it will make them a martyr. Judicator Aldaris will not give up the fight if the Conclave is destroyed. It will only embolden him."

"Then let us enact our plan with haste." said Fenix. "The Conclave will have mustered its forces soon. And we must seize them before they can.

"Adun forgive us."

The protoss civil war had begun. Artanis wondered how many lives it would claim before the end. And if, at the end of this, there would be anything left to save.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And Fenix is a racist.

Hear me out here. It simply doesn't make sense for every member of the protoss to instantly accept the Dark Templar even if they were willing to work with them.

So I tried to have each of the protoss represent an aspect of the conflict. Zeratul represents the Dark Templar. Tassadar represents those willing to reunite with their old race. Artanis represents those willing to keep an open mind. Aldaris, Mojo, and Selendis represent the hardcore traditionalists who refuse to compromise. The logical choice for Fenix is therefore to be someone who regards the Dark Templar as a necessary evil.

Enjoy.


	14. The Gardens of Antioch

**Chapter Fourteen: The Gardens of Antioch**

 _I've often wondered just who Tassadar is._

 _I know that sounds strange. But the thing is, he isn't just a military commander. Jim Raynor is a pretty inspiring guy, but nobody speaks about him the way they do about Tassadar. Everyone who meets him thinks highly of him. Even if it is as a terrible enemy._

 _It's like no one can meet him without changing. I wonder if I'll ever met him._

 **Liberty's Reports, volume IV.**

* * *

It was a meeting to discuss that upcoming war. Aldaris motioned to a probe who projected a three-dimensional map of the area. The Judicator spoke; "Tassadar has escaped to Antioch and taken shelter there. Mojo reports to me that the zerg are mustering in greater numbers on the borders. But they are waiting."

"Waiting for what?" asked the newly promoted Ankar.

"For the fireworks." said Serena. "The Overmind is smart. He knows that we're about to start killing each other. He's going to launch his assault once we're all too busy to stop him.

"Tassadar probably knows that too."

"We must remove Tassadar quickly then." said Ankar. "If this war drags out, all is lost."

"Maybe." said Serena thoughtfully. "I don't know."

"What is it?" asked Aldaris.

"I'm thinking." said Serena. "Tassadar knows everything we know. He just has a different opinion on what to do about it. But if it comes to a civil war, he is going to have exactly the same plan. He'll want to remove the Conclave quickly so that everyone else has no choice but to follow him."

"Our numbers are greater. And right is on our side." said Ankar.

"Yeah. I guess." said Serena. "Unfortunately Tassadar has the Dark Templar. I've seen the vision crystals chronicling your campaigns against them. If Zeratul is like his brethren, he's not going to do a frontal assault."

"We have deployed observers throughout the region." said Aldaris. "If his troops attempt to infiltrate us, we'll catch them."

"Maybe." mused Serena. "Assuming you aren't otherwise occupied."

"What is your meaning?" asked Aldaris.

Serena tried to put it into words. "I've been thinking. Tassadar has access to both the powers of light and dark. He has Fenix, one of the greates khalai warriors. And Zeratul, who specializes in stealth. He also wants to avoid needless bloodshed.

She pointed at the map. And then she smiled. "…I know Tassadar's next move."

* * *

Fenix had already done what he had never thought he would. He had killed other protoss. Not the cursed Dark Ones' who sought to destroy all they stood to. But the khalai. Warriors who once he would have stood alongside proudly and fought to the death in arms with.

He had killed them. As his blades had passed into their bodies, he'd sensed their memories, their hopes, their dreams. He'd felt them come to an end. He'd felt them die.

And now, as his warriors approached the Heart of the Conclave, he was to cross another line. He did not blame Artanis for not wanting to accompany him. As he marched, he looked to his warriors. "Hear me, my warriors. We are facing our brethren here. If possible render them unconscious. There has been too much blood as it is. What we do now, we do for the sake of Aiur.

"Yet it is a bitter task.

"Carry our your orders and remember that we face our brothers because we must."

The walls drew near. The sensation of alarms rang through Fenix's mind. He looked to Zeratul and his Templar who stood hiding just behind the line. He nodded to them.

Then the gates burst open. And the Conclave's guard rushed out, blades drawn. They had blood on their mind. And at their lead was Ankar whose eyes blazed with hatred.

"Traitors!" roared Ankar. "You and your kind will be purged from Aiur and a new age will rise from your blood!"

"Forward!" cried Fenix. "Fear no darkness. Our descendants will know we were right!"

Then Fenix charged forward. He met Ankar in battle and their psi blades met head on. The younger warrior attacked with a flurry filled with hate. Yet he lacked discipline and he was inexperienced. Fenix knocked aside his blows one after another. Then he turned the blade and bring around a hand to clamp around his neck.

Sending a surge of psionic energy he sent Ankar falling into unconsciousness. Then he turned to wade into the rest of the fray.

* * *

The guard of the Conclave were fairing poorly. These were members of the Judicator Caste. They had long been assigned a ceremonial purpose. The majority of them had never seen combat. While they were well trained by the few who had, Fenix and his warriors were veterans of many battles.

Although they were outnumbered , Fenix's warriors were the stronger. More and more Conclave guards were thrown down, unconscious. Even not fighting to kill, Fenix and his warrior seemed invincible. Yet all too soon there came ships and the dragoons of Fenix were put to work.

There was no way to destroy a ship nonlethally. All one could do was shoot it down and pray the pilot escaped with their life. Still, now that the ships were engaged it meant the Conclave was committing its full force.

Zeratul turned to Varsus. "Praetor Fenix has made his move. That is our signal. Come, Varsus. We have work to do."

They sliped around the growing fray. Making their way south based on the directions given by Artanis they found the side entrance. To Zeratul's pleasure, it was unguarded. "So they have not erected photon cannons here. Artanis was correct in his belief."

"No one has noticed us yet." said Varsus. "Let us finish our mission before it changes."

"Peace, Varsus." said Zeratul as he moved. "A calm mind is the key to victory. One should not deny ones' passions, as the Judicator would have us do. But allow them to pass through us until only we remain."

They found no guards. It was practically deserted as they slipped through, raising their cloaking shields. Several times they encountered reaver's abandoned.

"The Conclave are fools to send their whole force away." said Varsus.

"Perhaps," said Zeratul, "perhaps not. I do not like this. Though it appears the Conclave's guards have all gone to face Fenix, not all may be as it seems." He paused as the sound of weaponfire intensified. "I pray that Fenix is able to escape. Though he has no love for us, he is a valiant defender of his people."

They slipped through and soon came to the worker caste section. Here they saw many buildings where servants and workers dwelled. The highest of that caste. Those who had reached the height of their profession and been sent to serve as the footmen of the Conclave.

It was pitiful, in a way. Among the Dark Templar, one could rise to wherever ones' ability dictated one could be. Yet there might well be some inherent virtue to the khalai's methods. One which Zeratul could not perceive.

Then they came to it. And it was beautiful. Elegant golden arches rose into the sky, surrounded by walls and a great moat. It was framed against the twilight. Zeratul admired the way the plants had been grown to increase the beauty of the place. The contrast was wondrous.

"There it is." said Zeratul. "The Heart of the Conclave."

"It is beautiful…" said Varsas. "Why have we nothing like this on Shakuras?"

"Our world is not as suited to this fashion of building." said Zeratul. "But no doubt the khalai would find things beautiful there which we find mundange. Experience is always sharpest when one first feels it.

"Come, Fenix may be overwhelmed if we are not swift."

They rushed over the bridge and scaled quickly up the walls. Slipping over them they landed within a beautiful courtyard. There were plants of all kinds here. Songbirds chirped in the trees. Great canals of water flowed here, prestine and sparkling. Many fountains could be seen and there was an immense sense of peace here.

Yet it was a peace surrounded by darkness. Like a pleasant dream amidst a waking world of horrors. A deceptive illusion which blinded one and prevented the growth of wisdom.

Zeratul drew out the map and scanned over it. "Here, this way leads to the Conclave room. They are surely in session even now."

They went through the halls and finally came to the meeting hall. They entered and found nothing within. Not a soul was here. Nor had they seen anyone on their way through here.

"There is no one here. Where could they be?" asked Varsus.

And then the doors slid closed behind the Dark Templar in every direction. The windows too shut closed. The room went dark as the twilight was blocked out.

"A trap." realized Zeratul.

At that moment in the center of a room, an image appeared. It was of a terran female. She was curvaceous for her kind with long black hair. Her eyes were violet and she wore an officers uniform.

"Hello Zeratul." said the woman in a psionic message. "I'm Serena Calabas of the Dominion Armada. If you're seeing this message, then it means I guessed right. In a few minutes, you and your Dark Templar are all probably going to be dead. I've arranged for the Conclave to be evacuated to a safe location.

"Even if you escape here you'll never find them now."

"Damn." said Zeratul. "Look for a way out."

"The entire building has been sealed within an energy shield. One meant to deflect orbital bombardments." said Calabas.

Varsus slashed at the doors. Yet his blade fizzled out as he made contact.

"Even if you get out of this room you'll have nowhere to go. The pylon system in the Heart of the Conclave has been rigged to explode. When it does the shield will focus it.

"We're talking enough firepower to destroy three capital ships."

Zeratul looked around and saw the canals running throughout the room. They were still flowing. Which meant that they must not have been wholly blocked off.

"Anyway," said Serena, "Tassadar only had one small Nerazim ship. The reports of a whole fleet were just flat out wrong. So I'm guessing he only has a few Dark Templar on hand. Which means that once you die Tassadar's whole cause goes out the window."

"Into the canals." said Zeratul. "Quickly!"

They took a deep breath and plunged into the water, swimming with the current for speed. It took them downstream, but the voice stayed with them.

"He can't exactly fight to have the Dark Templar save the khalai if there are no Dark Templar left on Aiur. Oh, and I'm just stalling. The self destruct sequence was activated as soon as you entered this room. Even if by some chance you find a way of escape you won't have time to use it."

Zeratul hit a grating. Drawing his saber, he slashed at it. The metal burned. With another stroke, it broke and they were threw.

"Not bad for a plan thrown together in five minutes, if I do say so myself." finished the recording, fading away.

The Dark Templar swam through the canals, rushing faster and faster through the river. Zeratul mentally focused on drawing the oxygen out of the water and into his lungs. Then, as the canals widened out into a great natural caverns a vast fish with huge teeth surged towards them.

They scattered and Zeratul brought around his saber to slash its side. Varsus ran it through the skull as they swam on. Other fish were coming from all around and Zeratul knew they didn't have time. He could feel the psionic power of the pylons gathering behind them.

At any moment they would detonate. And anything in the blast radius would be obliterated.

"What are these creatures?" asked Varsus psionically as he slashed one down and swam on.

"Indigious species set within the canals of the Conclave." said Zeratul. "Their whole purpose to prevent us from doing just this."

They swam as quickly as they could.

And then there was a brilliant, blinding, flash of light and a massive shockwave. Everything went black.

* * *

A garden upon a hill Artanis paced. He had made plans upon plans to deal with every possibility. And yet it wasn't enough. He could feel his brethren dying. Killing eachother. Fenix was trying to spare everyone he could.

But it wasn't enough. Brother had killed brother for the first time in ages. Yes, there had been executions. But there had never been a war.

"Calm yourself, Artanis." said Tassadar, opening his eyes. The former executor had been meditating for a long time.

"How can I be calm?" asked Artanis. "If anything goes wrong all could be lost."

"That always seems to be the case in times of crisis." said Tassadar. "We take the cup which is given to us. We might beg the universe to give it to another. Or to take it from our hands. But it was given to us for a reason. We are all of us chosen for a purpose. Though we may never know what that purpose is."

Artanis looked up. "Do you know what you're purpose is?"

"I have always known." said Tassadar. "Once, a long time ago, I wished for another to take my place. But that was on a world far from here. Now I am resolved to do what I must." He stood. "Fenix will contact us soon. I fear his news will be ill."

He _knew_ his news would be ill, Artanis realized. There was no uncertainty. Though he had known Tassadar for years, he had never understood him. "Who are you, Tassadar?" asked Artanis.

Slight mirth came to Tassadar's mind. "Perhaps some day I will tell you. But not today."

Then came Fenix's voice. _"Tassadar, we have held out as long as we can._ _However_ _, we will soon_ _be overwhelmed_ _. We must withdraw."_

"So be it, noble Fenix." said Tassadar. "Draw back. And let pray that Zeratul will succeed in his mission."

They waited and waited. Artanis heard nothing. Saw nothing. Fenix returned and arrived with his forces. Many had died in the fighting, or perhaps been captured. Artanis dared to hope that the Conclave too might have been reluctant to kill its brethren. Perhaps they had given orders that as many be taken alive as possible.

Fenix shook his head and sat down bitterly.

Still, Zeratul was silent. Artanis looked across the fields, hoping to see some sign. What he saw was a mustering host. Zealots walked in great ranks. Scoutships filled the air. Carriers descended from on high.

The full might of the Conclave was massing. They had to act. Artanis looked to Tassadar. "No word. The Conclave is mustering. They'll be here soon."

"We'll be ready for them Tassadar." said Fenix. "We can hold out for a long time. Long enough for Zeratul to succeed."

"Zeratul has already failed." said Tassadar, voice dark.

And Artanis knew he was right. "What now?"

Tassadar looked at the coming army. Then he looked to Artanis and Fenix with distant eyes. "…Take our forces and flee into the wildness. Take everyone you can. I will stay here and surrender myself to the Conclave."

"We cannot allow you to sacrifice yourself!" said Artanis.

"Go." said Tassadar. "If Zeratul and his brethren are indeed dead then this war is for naught. It is better that the khalai be unified by my capture, than destroyed by a pointless war."

"We must go, Artanis." said Fenix. "Tassadar is right."

Artanis stared helplessly. Then he looked down at his feet. "Forgive me, Tassadar. This is my plan. My fault."

Tassadar put a hand to his shoulder. "No. No, the fault is mine. As it always has been."

They fled. They took all the forces and equipment they could muster and ran. They fled into the wilderness with their ships. As they did, Artanis glanced back and saw Tassadar standing silent on the hilltop. Night fell over the Gardens of Antioch. The sun fell behind the hills and the only light which remained was Tassadar.

Tassadar spoke;

"Executor! Aldaris! This madness must stop!" cried Tassadar. "The sight of my brethren slaughtering one another is more than I can stand. Though I fear you would doom us all, Aldaris, I surrender myself to the Conclave. En Taro Adun, Executor. Don't give up the fight!"

Out of the skies came a great carrier. It descended from on high and sent forth many spotlights to flare down on Tassadar. Tassadar stood silent and looked up at the ship above them. "Tassadar of the Templar, by your actions you have severed yourself from the mercy of your brethren." said Aldaris' voice from everywhere and nowhere. "You refused to destroy the Terran worlds as was commanded. You have questioned time and time again, the sacred will of the Conclave. And you have abandoned your Homeworld in its darkest hour. Most grievous of all is that you have allied yourself with the blasphemous Dark Ones, and learned to utilize their profane powers in tandem with our own! What say you, oh fallen Templar?"

"Aldaris, I submit myself to the Conclave's judgment." said Tassadar. "But know this, given the same choices again, I would surely have made them. I have sacrificed all that our world might live. I have sullied my honor, I have discarded my rank and standing, and I have even broken our own most ancient traditions. But never think that I would, for one moment, regret my actions. For I am Templar, and above all else, I have sworn to Protect our Homeworld 'till the end."

Fenix set a hand to Artanis' shoulder. Artanis looked at him. Then they turned from their friend, their hero, and fled into darkness.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I personally think that the above was one of the most effective scenes in Starcraft 1. It very much mirrored Judas and the Pharisees.

By the way, the above is a legimitate strategy in Homeland. It is actually the easier way to win. You quickly build up an attack force and assault the front gate of the Heart of the Conclave. Then you sneak Zeratul and the Dark Templar around to the eastern entrance. If you're quick, you can destroy the Heart of the Conclave without a lengthy battle.

It also is better in an in universe situation, since it means you didn't have a massive civil war. And that seems more in character for Tassadar anyway.

Anyway, enjoy.


	15. Gethsemane

**Chapter Fifteen: Gethsemane**

Zeratul awoke. His head was spinning, and his body ached. Sitting up, he at once took note of his surroundings. He was within what appeared to be a natural cavern. There was flowing water nearby, and his brethren were around him.

So he had not been killed.

Yet he noted that there were fewer of the Dark Templar than there had been before. Varsus emerged from the shadows and kneeled by him. "Prelate Zeratul."

"Varsus." Zeratul nodded to him. "What occurred after I was rendered unconscious."

"You lagged behind and were nearly caught in the blast." said Varsus. "I hardly pulled you from the river."

"My thanks, Varsus." said Zeratul. "What of the others."

"Most of us made it out." said Varsus. "Some of those not with us are out scouting. However, a few were caught in the blast."

"I see." said Zeratul. "Our plans have all gone astray. We must rendezvous with Tassadar at once and plan a new strategy."

"Unfortunately that will be far more difficult than you imagine." said Varsus. "After the destruction of the Heart of the Conclave Tassadar surrendered. He did so without a fight. Those of his followers who were not captured have fled into the wilderness.

"We have heard no word from them. However, the worker caste has not been reporting their location to the Conclave. It seems that the common people of Aiur are enthralled with Fenix and Artanis." He paused. "Still, given Fenix's hatred for us it seems likely we will no longer be welcome among his forces.

With the greatest respect, Prelate, it was a mistake to come here at all."

"Perhaps it was." admitted Zeratul. "But let us not pass judgment on our choices until all is decided. We must locate Tassadar and rescue him. If we may save him then hope may remain."

"He has been taken to the Conclave's prison of Gethsemane." said Varsus. "There he will no doubt be sentenced to die. The Conclave has no tolerance for those who defy them."

"I remember Gethsemane." said Zeratul. "I was once held prisoner there, long ago. If the defenses are as they once were, it would be futile for us to attempt to free Tassadar by ourselves.

"Yet perhaps we do not need to. We are not the only ones' who will seek Tassadar's release. Continue seeking Fenix and Artanis. With their aid we may free him."

"Tassadar will be dead long before we reach him." said Varsus. "The Conclave may have killed him already."

"If so," said Zeratul, "then we must at the least confirm it. Tassadar remains our greatest hope. We cannot abandon him without doing all we can to save him."

"As you wish." said Varsus.

"Varsus," said a Dark Templar, "our sensors are picking up a terran vessel entering the atmosphere of Aiur. It is the Hyperion."

"Is it within transmission range?" asked Zeratul.

"Not yet." said the Templar. "However they are descending as we speak."

"We will try to raise them once they enter the cloud cover." said Zeratul. "For now, prepare to move out at the first opportunity."

* * *

The bridge of the Hyperion had a hectic feel to it as Raynor sat in the Captain's chair. The planet of Aiur appeared before them in all its wartorn glory. He clasped his hands together as they descended.

He had a bad feeling about this.

Matt looked up. "Sir, are you sure about coming out all this way to Aiur? I mean, I realize we've beaten back the zerg on Antiga Prime, but…"

"I know Matt." said Raynor. "I know that I should probably keep my head down and let the gods fight it out. But I've got… I've got this feeling. I feel like the most important part of the war is going to take place here.

"And I feel like I've got to be there."

"Sir, the last time we acted on a feeling we ended up going to Char." said Matt.

Raynor felt a slight smile come to his face. "Yeah. And we met Zeratul and teamed up with Tassadar. It was a hell of a time, but without us there Tassadar and Zeratul might have killed each other.

"This is important Matt. More important than anything we've ever done. Tassadar needs our help. And we're not gonna let him down."

So time passed. Scans were made as they moved in orbit. The zerg continued their march far below. Finally, Matt came to him again. "Sir, we're scanning the surface of the world for the Gantrithor. However, we're not picking anything up. There is a lot of chatter though.

"It sounds like Tassadar attempted a coup and was defeated. He's been captured. Zeratul is dead."

Shit.

Even so, something told Raynor that things weren't hopeless yet. Maybe he could still help Tassadar. "Keep scanning." he said. "We might be able to find Artanis, at least. Maybe we can get him out of here."

Things were getting worse very quickly.

* * *

Gethsemane was oddly scenic for a prison. It was practical and didn't have the same gardens and grandeur of the Conclave. But as Serena walked among it, there was a certain beautiful discipline to the place. Truth be told she wasn't she why she had volunteered for this. She wasn't sure why the Conclave had let her have the task. It didn't make a lot of sense. But things had gradually clicked into place.

Maybe it was because Tassadar had made an impression on her. He had an aura like that of Mengsk, except different. You could tell he thought he knew everything. What you couldn't tell was whether he actually did.

No matter the reason, somehow Serena felt she had to confront him before all this ended. And it was ending soon. The prison walls were golden and white. The guards at the door were dressed in ornate colors that designated them the best of the best. Serena approached them and was met by crossed psi spears.

"No one is to speak with the heretic." said the guard.

"Relax will you, Aldaris asked me to tell him his sentence." said Serena, producing a crystal. "Here's authorization."

The guard took it and sensed its contents. He didn't seem to believe her. Serena didn't blame him. She hardly believed it herself. "It is traditional that a Judicator attends to that office."

"Yeah, well none of the Judicator want the job." said Serena. "There is apparently a rumor that anyone who stands in the same room as him falls to darkness. And anyway, I've got a score to settle with him. Let me in."

The guard looked at her. "…As you wish."

They drew back their spears, and the door opened. Serena entered into the cell. The door shut behind her.

Tassadar sat crosslegged behind the energy fields. He was floating a few feet above the ground, and his eyes were closed. As Serena approached it, she wondered if he had even tried to escape. Probably not.

He had given himself up. Was he trying to make himself a martyr?

"Well, you're looking remarkably composed for someone on death row." said Serena.

Tassadar opened his eyes. He said nothing. Fortunately, Serena could fill the silence herself. "Out of curiosity what was your plan? Cause a civil war among the protoss and then just sort of hope the Overmind choked on his laughter?"

"Why are you here, Serena Calabas?" asked Tassadar. He already knew the answer, didn't he?

What was Serena thinking? Tassadar wasn't omnipotent. He wasn't even omnipresent.

"Zeratul is dead." said Serena. "So are his Dark Templar. They went up with the Heart of the Conclave. Antioch is taken and most of your loyalists have surrendered. The Conclave intends to announce a mass pardon. We're going to need the manpower.

"Only the ringleaders are going to be executed."

Tassadar said nothing. Yet he seemed to be listening.

"Only the ringleaders." repeated Serena. "I have friends who are on your side, Tassadar. I liked Fenix. Now he's probably going to die because he followed you. Just like all your other friends.

"You've lost. Your supporters are beaten. The Dark Templar are dead. A hundred years from now you'll be one more ambitious general. One who tried to seize control of his government with a crisis as a pretext."

Tassadar said nothing.

"Say something!" roared Serena. Why was she so angry about this?

Why was this so personal?

"Fenix made his own choices. As do we all." said Tassadar. Then he closed his eyes and began to meditate again.

"With help from you." noted Serena. "Anyway, I figured I'd let you know about your sentence. Your own father doesn't want to spend any more time in your presence than he has to."

"I have only one father." said Tassadar.

"Is there a difference between Aldaris and the state at this point?" asked Serena. "He may be loyal to the Conclave, but we all know who is really calling the shots, don't we?"

"I do not speak of those." said Tassadar.

"Right, and I suppose you're the son of god." scoffed Serena.

Tassadar shrugged. "You say that I am."

Serena said nothing. She could hardly believe it. Here was an alien proclaiming himself the son of god. Was Tassadar really claiming to be the protoss version of Jesus? Like some kind of planet nuking Aslan?

"Go to hell." said Serena after a moment. "You know what is going to happen in the next few hours, Tassadar? You're going to be sentenced to the death of existence. You'll be put in a stasis cell that is connected directly to the khala. Little by little all the psionic energy in your body will be drained away. Finally, your mind will no longer support itself.

"You will die a slow, lingering, excruciatingly painful death. No one will feel your final thoughts. Your mind will not pass into the khala. Your name will be stricken from every record. It will be forbidden to speak of you.

"Your legacy will be that of nameless traitor. A monster children are told will get them if they misbehave. Someone who corrupted good, heroic men. And turned them against the Conclave in Aiur's darkest hour."

"Such is the way of the Conclave." said Tassadar. "What they do not understand they demonize."

"Oh but I do understand you, Tassadar." said Serena. "I've understood you from the moment you made that speech to Artanis when he came to arrest you. See, I've heard speeches like that before.

"You're like Mengsk."

Tassadar's eyes opened and narrowed. She'd gotten to him at last.

"Both you and Mengsk are ambitious. You want to be known as the great savior of your time. You want people to respect you and hail your name all throughout history. You want to be the founder of a new Empire." She walked a bit away and turned around. "It's all in the presentation. In knowing your audience. Mengsk was able to inspire devotion unlike anything else.

"He did it presenting himself a benevolent boss who would help you out of a fix if you helped him. It was a dream come true for us terrans. When you've had a choice of devils for centuries being able to pick an ordinary man is a miracle."

"But that wouldn't fly with the protoss. No, your standards are higher.

"The average protoss is a good person who expects those around him to be good. So to get the kind of movement you needed, you had to present yourself as a messiah.

You gave Zeratul his chance for vengeance on the Conclave, in the name of reuniting the protoss. You offered to give the khalai the magic bullet they needed to win against the zerg.

"There was only one problem.

"Messiah's don't make mistakes. And you have made mistakes. Kerrigan had you on the ropes before Artanis and Aldaris showed up. And I outright beat you. Your plan to assassinate the Conclave failed."

"I took on flesh to save this world and many others." said Tassadar. "In so doing I took on the failings of a mortal. For without them the act would be meaningless."

He was sticking to his guns, wasn't he? And yet something about the way he said it made her angry. He wasn't mad. He was sane and in control of himself And everything about him told her he was telling the truth.

Which wasn't possible. "Yeah, sure. You're saving lots of people by starting a civil war. Don't think I didn't notice that your first reaction to the Conclave rejecting you was to murder them."

"Some paragon.

"A messiah would have found a way to convert the Conclave to their side. Without murdering their way through the guards."

"Did not my father order wars and destruction in the name of a greater good?" asked Tassadar. "Were not the Canaanites driven from the land?"

So what if Raynor had shown him a copy of the bible. Serena wondered if he was this deluded? Or had he cynically integrated existing stories into his own mythos. "The Israelites made that nonsense up. To justify genocide.

"Anyway, no matter what you say, no matter what you do, you aren't a messiah.

"And today I am going to prove it." If you'r actually are the Alien Coming of Christ there is no way in heaven or hell that the Conclave can execute you."

Tassadar blinked. "…You have read the bible haven't you?"

Oh right, Jesus rose from the dead after three days. So killing Tassadar actually wouldn't disprove it. "…Shut up. We're going to incinerate the corpse after we destroy your soul. Just in case. Also, no one will remember you when this is over. You can't be a messiah if no one even knows you existed."

The door opened and the guards entered. Their features were grim as they came forward. "It is time. The execution is to begin."

"So be it." said Tassadar.

The cell was opened and Tassadar led away. As he was, Serena felt a surge of helpless anger. She wasn't going to let him get the last word here. "Just remember, Tassadar, Fenix is going to die because of you."

Tassadar said nothing.

Serena should have expected as much.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I get the feeling somebody is going to flame me for this chapter. I was very reluctant to post it, but I've been building up to this for a long time. It would kind of negate the point to make Tassadar an ordinary protoss after all that.


	16. The Trial of Tassadar

**Chapter Sixteen: The Trial of Tassadar**

 _Recent events have got me thinking about god._

 _I know I'm supposed to be reporting on the war. But with all that's happening, I wonder if the Book of Revelation won't be a bit anticlimactic when compared to this._

 _Is there someone out there watching over us? Or is this universe of devils really all there is?  
The odd thing is that the protoss don't really think about any of this. Maybe they don't need to. When they die they go to the khala. The meaning of life is what the Conclave tells them it is. Because the Conclave is god. The Judicator are angels. Anyone who openly questions these things is coming a bit close to heresy._

 _Sometimes I wonder if the khala isn't a double edged sword for them._

 **Liberty's Reports, volume IV.**

* * *

Gethsemane was dead silent as Tassadar was brought before the Chamber of Annihilation. Stormclouds gathered overhead, crowding out the sunlight. The Voice of the Conclave stood before the bound Templar, eyes furious.

"The trial has been completed." said the Voice. "Tassadar of the Templar. You have betrayed your homeland and consorted with the powers of darkness. For this and the murder of your brethren, the Conclave has sentenced you to the Death of Existence.

"Do you have any final words?"

Tassadar looked up. "I could speak, but you would not listen."

Then he marched forward into the chamber willingly. There he was bound by psionic chains, and as it closed over him, he wondered if he was wrong. For as long as he could remember Tassadar had known who he was. He knew that he was right and that the world who denied him was wrong.

And yet he also doubted even himself. What if he was not the one? What if he suffered from some fevered madness which had beset him at birth. He told himself that no madman would be so composed. So knowing. He reminded himself of his grand missions, and how he would see and know things no one else could.

Yet doubt remained.

Doubt was a seed of faith in itself. Without doubt, faith would be meaningless. Yet it made things no easier.

He felt the Chamber of Annihilation begin to sap away at him. His power began to be drawn out of him. Then the pain began. At first, it was only an itch, a minor one. But gradually it spread around his entire body. Soon the itch became an agony. It was all he could do not to scream as it reached inward.

Now it had begun.

Even if he had screamed none would hear him. Those outside watched with fearful judgment. He did not hate them. None among them were truly wicked.

And yet now his mind was searching. His spirit was resolved. But the flesh of the body was weak, and it was demanding that he escape. He did not want to die.

And then he felt the presence.

* * *

Suddenly Tassadar was standing in the midsts of a wasteland. A figure he had wrangled with for millennia in many forms was approaching him. This time he had taken the form of a dark-skinned man in a red beret. Tassadar knew the name he went by now.

Duran.

"So you have come, shapeshifter." said Tassadar.

"And here is Tassadar, the Heart of the Khala." said Duran. "Dying by the hand of his own people, does he? Such a shame. All that you could have been, all that you will be, all you were. All gone in a few days of endless torment." He smiled. "Are you truly who you believe you are?

"If you are, then summon your power and destroy this prison."

Tassadar's body screamed for him to do it. The agony was beyond description. And he realized he could do it. He could unleash the full might of his power, not the power of Tassadar, but the power of his true self.

He could annihilate this. Destroy those who opposed him and lead the khalai to victory.

A hollow victory. For to subjugate his people by force of arms would be the actions of a petty dictator. He would style himself a benevolent king, but he would deny them their choice. To maintain his reign, he would need to call on the Dark Templar.

He saw himself upon a world he had never walked, speaking with a female Nerazim. They spoke polite words, and she agreed to send troops. To maintain his control of Aiur. His control.

Rather than bringing salvation, he would be known as a tyrant who forced the light to worship the darkness. A bringer of the Nerazim's domination. And when he passed from this world, Aldaris and the Conclave would be known as heroes. It would be their example that was followed.

"The restraints upon me are but metal and glass." said Tassadar. "Far more to be feared are the prisons of the mind."

Duran walked behind him. "So willing to throw yourself to your death. Then if you truly are the Heart of the Khala, destroy yourself. Obliterate this body and succumb to death.

"It will surely restore you to life. For without you what hope is there?"

And Tassadar realized this too was a way of escape. He could speed his death. End himself and immediately return to how he once had been. Things would return to how they were before. Surely others could carry on without him?

Yet even if he were to do so, there would be no unification. Zeratul and his kind would slay the cerebrates and flee unthanked. Fenix and Artanis would flee with them into the dark corners of the universe. The Conclave would continue as it had been until the void had grown so great that the khala could no longer stand.

This would but delay the inevitable.

"It is not the lot of the firstborn to test their maker." said Tassadar. "Nor do evil that good may be made out of it. But to seek good in all things and defy the wicked."

Duran sneered and walked to face him in full. "So you say. But what has that defiance wrought but endless chaos and blood. I tell you, there is not one good being among them all. Not one has not strayed from your teachings.

"Not one has obeyed the instructions laid out by the faces of god.

"Long ago you died for the sins of man. But all your sacrifice has wrought is further evil. A wretched race of steel vultures and brigands clad in iron. Whole worlds destroyed. The heavens scorched black. The earth defiled and destroyed.

"What more will they destroy?"

So Duran invoked Tassadar's other faces, did he? So be it. "Did I not say long ago, shapeshifter? 'Heaven and Earth will pass away. But my words will never pass away.'

"My words remain in the hearts of my subjects.

"While yours fade from memory like a wind between the grass."

"We both have many faces we are known by, Tassadar." said Duran. "And though few remember my words I know well their effect. I have sewn more destruction and discord than you can ever hope to heal.

"We are much the same: two equal and opposite forces in opposition. But it is always easier to destroy than to create. You are doomed to fail."

"The wounds you have dealt are but a passing thing." said Tassadar. "I tell you that every one of them will be healed. And though scars will remain, they shall cause no pain, but be the memory of my triumph.

"We are nothing alike, you and I.

"I have many names and faces. Each one representing an aspect of the perfection of creation before its marring. Yet you are a twisted mockery. Your masks are but lies.

"You are none of them. You have no true self, for there is no truth left in you. I know, because all that you are comes wholly from me."

Duran's eyes flared, and some semblance of his true self showed through. And Tassadar beheld no man, or god, but a twisted thing. A being of unparalleled pride and hatred. Here was a thing for whom the misery and destruction were the goal. Not for the sake of demented pleasure, or for a twisted desire for a better world, but for its own sake. His intellect and cunning, all his virtues, were no more precious to Duran than a jagged stone was to the first murderer. Merely a means to a horrible end, born of malice.

Duran was but a mask for a being who was the Void Incarnate. Yet peering into his spirit revealed nothing but further masks. He shifted between them, using them to further his innumerable horrors. He changed them regularly, lest one become precious to him.

"I am beyond you, Tassadar." said Duran. "I have turned your virtues into vices that are far stronger. Do you believe that humility and forgiveness toppled the Confederacy? Or that chastity and temperance led to the spread of humanity across the stars? What great future has patience brought your followers? And when have kindness and charity been met with anything but disappointment?

"I made the Dominion of Man. It will succeed where the old order failed. All you can is desperately try to twist my creations around to destroy me.

"For what have your teachings wrought save lambs to the slaughter?

"You have failed."

Tassadar eyes flared. The wasteland was swept away. Light emanated out from him. The chains upon him faded away as Duran cowered and Tassadar arose. His shadow lengthened outwards. **"WHO MADE MANKIND?! WHO FORMED THE PROTOSS AND THE ZERG AND THE ANGELS OF HEAVEN?! DID NOT I?!"**

The light faded and Duran would have fled. But Tassadar had not yet given him leave to depart. "Remember your place, shapeshifter. I forged all spirits before they were ever given flesh. And yours was among the first. In you, I gifted great power and splendor beyond that of any other.

"Pride too was of my making. As were all of those virtues you pretend to have fashioned in your hubris.

"Those who have misused these qualities have done so because of your teachings. But they are of my creation. Virtues in themselves. You did not create them. For the power of creation has its uttermost source in me, and you have rejected that for spite's sake. And so you mar and destroy, and seek to drag others into oblivion that they might share your appointed fate.

"You are the Lord of Sin. And so you are made in sins image.

 **"YOU. ARE. NOTHING."**

Duran shuddered in pain. This would be the part where Tassadar ought to have offered him the chance to redeem himself. But it would be futile. The Conclave and Aldaris had erred because of a lack of understanding. They could be reasoned with.

Yet Duran was far beyond that. Tassadar perceived that he could redeem himself, of course. There was no creature wholly beyond his reach. But the same power which gave him that insight told him that Duran would never accept such a hand.

He was altogether lost.

"…Better to reign in the void, then serve in heaven." said Duran.

Tassadar was fairly certain he'd used that line before.

Duran departed, defeated and frustrated once again. Telling himself that the evils he created would not be turned to greater goods. Convincing himself that his cause was not futile. The shapeshifter twisted his own memory of the event. He told himself that Tassadar was merely blustering before a final fall.

The usual sort of nonsense. Why had he even bothered coming? No doubt an attempt to fuel his own damning pride.

At the end of the day, however, Duran had only achieved one thing by this visit. Namely distracting Tassadar from the agonizing pain of his present torture. Even now Tassadar could distract himself by contemplating the nature of evil.

Nice job fixing it villain.

* * *

Artanis returned from his scouting mission later that day. He found Fenix upon the bridge of the Ganthrithor. They had been flying in the border regions and attempting to stay hidden. Yet with Tassadar gone they had no goal, no great hope. Without the Dark Templar, they could launch no offensives.

Fenix saluted. "En Taro Adun, Executor. All seems lost now, but still, we must fight on. We must find Tassadar and secure his release from the Judicator before they can execute him for treason. Without him, I fear there is no way to defeat the Zerg and their Overmind."

"What of the Dark Templar?" asked Tassadar. "Has there been any sign?"

Fenix sighed. "Zeratul and his Dark Templar have vanished, leaving us to fend for ourselves. I wonder if Tassadar was mistaken to have put his trust in them." Then they received a message. He looked up at the scanners. "Strange, our instruments are picking up a Terran Vessel. The Hyperion. We should reposition ourselves before they locate us."

"The Hyperion?" said Artanis. "Reveal ourselves to them."

"Artanis, the terrans have sided against us." said Fenix.

"The commander of that vessel is Captain Raynor." said Artanis. "He is a trusted friend of Tassadar and Zeratul. Do as I ask."

"As you wish." said Fenix. "We are receiving a transmission from Captain Raynor's command ship."

Raynor's presence was with them suddenly. "This is Raynor. I'd like to help if I can. Tassadar laid it on the line for me and my crew on Char. I'd like to repay the debt. "Besides, I'm a long way from home, surrounded by hostile aliens. I've got to do something."

"Then you shall, bold human. You shall." said Fenix. "We are at present searching for any sign of Tassadar's location. However, I fear he may be executed before we can find him."

"Well I may be able to help you there." said Raynor. "I recently got a message from Zeratul. He says that Tassadar is being held in a place called Gethsemane. They mean to execute him soon."

"Gethesmane?" asked Artanis. "They cannot mean to-" The idea repulsed him.

"No one has been killed in that fashion for millennia." said Fenix.

"Well we've got to get there quick." said Raynor. "I figure if we strike hard and fast we should be able to break in and get Tassadar out."

"There are heavy defenses in that place." said Fenix. "But it must be done if we are to prove victorious. Send word to Zeratul to meet us there."

"Right." said Raynor.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I am feeling really awkward posting these chapters. I've known what I intended to make Tassadar from the very beginning. But I still feel really nervous about putting it here. For one thing, writing someone as a being from a higher plane of existence is incredibly difficult. Evil is easy to write. You just think about things in a nastier way. But writing a messiah requires you to write someone who is morally perfect.

I'm not morally perfect and no one I know is morally perfect. So the result always ends up flawed.

Now in regards to making Duran the satanic archetype and not Amon, how shall I put this?

Amon couldn't hold Duran's jock. Duran is a smooth talking, heartless manipulator who signs off billions of innocent people without a second thought. He uses everyone around him for end goals which will make everything worse for everyone. Amon...

Um... Amon is an Overmind ripoff. Except with none of the coolness. Or success. And I guess he stole some things from Sageras. And he dies like a bitch.

I guess what I'm saying is; Which would you prefer to be the physical manifestation of evil in your setting?

Actually, I originally intended to use the Overmind. But I realized that for all his magnificence, the Overmind isn't evil enough to play the role of satan. So he wouldn't work at all.


	17. The Impossible Task

**Chapter Seventeen: The Impossible Task**

 _The zerg aren't doing anything._

 _They are just holding on to ground which they've already taken. Like they are waiting for something. My contacts in the fringe worlds say something similar._

 _Maybe they've give up._

 _Or maybe they don't think they need to fight anymore. Either way, it gives me the creeps._

 **-Liberty's reports, volume IV.**

* * *

Aldaris had been oddly silent. The Judicator had been sitting in his command chair, hands clasped together. His face was turned down, and his eyes burned dull. Serena sat some ways away, wondering what they were waiting for.

And then an ensign approached. Was ensign a protoss rank? Probably not. "Judicator we have seen Tassadar's Fleet under the Gantrithor. They are heading toward Gethsemane at attack speed."

Aldaris looked up, but he exuded no frustration or panic. "Just as the Conclave foresaw. Prepare the defenses and alert the forces we have prepared."

"There is something else." said the ensign. "The Terran Battlecruiser Hyperion is with them along with small fleet."

Aldaris looked to her. "…I see. Calabas, can you account for this movement of Dominion troops?"

Raynor was siding with Tassadar now? Was he insane? "What the hell is Raynor thinking? Get me a communication system now!"

* * *

The bridge of the Hyperion had men going this way and that, collecting data and giving reports. Raynor sat in his chair, trying to look confident. He must have been succeeding because people were working hard. He'd learned a lot about command since his days as a Marshall.

Then Matt approached. "Sir, we're receiving a transmission from the Conclave. It's Serena, sir."

Raynor sighed. He'd known this was coming. "Damn it. All right, patch her through."

The screen flared to life, and Serena appeared. The background was that of a protoss vessel. "Raynor, what the hell are you doing?"

Raynor tried to look confident. "I think we both know the answer to that."

"Listen to me, Raynor." said Serena. "The khalai are the allies of the Dominion. What you are doing could start an international incident. Pull your fleet away now! That is a direct order!"

"Like hell!" said Raynor. "I'm not going to let the best chance we've got for winning die! So the Conclave can pat itself on the back for being pure!"

"Raynor, if you do this, you will be rogue." said Serena. "There will be warrants for your arrest. Wanted posters with your name on it! You will be throwing away everything we worked for!

"Is that what you want?"

Raynor remained silent. Was he going to turn on Arcturus and Serena for Tassadar? It was insane, but something told him it was the only way. It was like there was a warning in his heart. "…We've all got out choices to make."

"Don't give me one-liners, Raynor. This has nothing to do with Tassadar!" snapped Serena. "You almost abandoned the Dominion over your mass murderer of a girlfriend for the same reason! This is exactly the same thing! This is about you feeling like a hero! You don't care about anything except the fact that he's your friend!

"Well get over it! This is real life! Not some soap opera! Tassadar isn't right just because you like him!

"You can't just-"

Raynor shut off the com. Was she right? Maybe she was. Sometimes Raynor didn't even know what he was doing. He looked to the crew, who were wary. "All right, if anyone feels like staging a mutiny now's the time."

Silence for a moment.

"Sir, we're with you through thick and thin." said Matt. "Just give us the orders."

"Great." said Raynor. "Let's go."

At that moment the screen flared to life, and Raynor saw Fenix on the screen. "Captain Raynor, we are detecting massive numbers of zerg biosignatures approaching us from the north. They appear to be heading directly toward us."

"From the looks of things the Overmind agrees with the Conclave." said Raynor. "All right Fenix, I'm going to take my ground forces down there and make sure they stay away from the prison.

"It's probably for the best if the Dominion doesn't directly attack the Conclave anyway."

"You are brave, terran." said Fenix. "Go with Adun."

Raynor stood up. "I've got to get my armor on. Matt, take the Hyperion and support the protoss."

"Yes sir." said Matt.

Raynor walked for the door. Then he stopped and glanced back. "Oh and Matt."

"Yes sir?" asked Matt.

"Next time we have infested dropships heading for our hanger, blow them up." said Raynor. "In fact, why don't we make that standard procedure. Last thing I need is Mengsk sending ghosts after me for ruining his flagship."

Matt blinked. "Why didn't we think of that before?"

"Because we're idiots." said Raynor.

Then he walked out. Time to get his boots back on the ground.

* * *

Aldaris sensed the observer reports. Things were progressing much as he had expected. Everything was going according to the Conclave's designs.

Soon the end would come.

"The enemy fleet is disembarking ground forces near the outer defenses." said Ankar. "However it appears that the terrans have established a base behind Fenix, as a rear guard.

"They must be trying to account for a zerg assault."

"Dispatch the attack groups at once." said Aldaris. "Calbas, was your negotiation successful?"

Serena came forward. "Raynor is an idiot. But at least he's only playing rear guard against the zerg. Maybe I got through to him.

"I'd appreciate it if you tried to avoid destroying them."

Aldaris noted her. He sensed from her great confliction. Raynor and Fenix were both considered friends by her. And yet she had stayed the course and aided the Conclave as her Emperor had directed.

She was truly an admirable individual. Even among the protoss, she would be exemplary.

"Judicator the zerg are moving." said Ankar. "They are moving in from the north."

The zerg? Once again the creatures tested their patience. "Establish a secondary front and repel them at once."

"I cannot, Judicator." said Ankar.

"Explain." said Aldaris.

"Because they are focusing their full power on Praetor Fenix and the Hyperion." said Ankar.

"…What?" said Aldaris. He looked at the screens. Sure enough, the zerg were charging the enemy. Not a single zergling was breaking off to attack the others. "This is good fortune. Order the attack at once."

"Wait a minute, are there any other reports of zerg attacks on the borders?" asked Serena.

"No, Commander." said Ankar.

Aldaris felt confliction. Fear. And revelation from Serena. He looked to her as she began to pace. "What troubles you?"

Serena looked up. "I think the Overmind is on our side right now, Aldaris."

That was another borderline heretical word. Acceptable only because of what she was. And yet Aldaris knew he should consult her. "Explain."

"The Overmind doesn't see dark and light as ideologies." said Serena. "It just views them as sources of power. Darkness can hurt it and its cerebrates directly."

"What is your purpose in saying this?" asked Aldaris.

"Right now the Overmind hasn't really been trying very hard to wipe us out." said Serena, shaking her head. "It's just keeping us occupied. It doesn't want to wipe us out until it has control of us. It views the stalemate as beneficial while it figures out how to assimilate the protoss.

"I think the Overmind regards Tassadar as the greatest threat to its power."

Aldaris controlled his reaction. Yet he felt a chill go down his spine. The Overmind was mistaken. Surely it must have been. Yes, it was a being of darkness. It could not understand the light.

He looked to the screen where the attacks were underway. His forces were doing battle with Fenix's forces. The assault was stalemated. And Fenix was fighting valiantly with all the misguided bravery in the world.

Tassadar had much to answer for.

"Whatever it believes it does not matter. Draw back at once." said Aldaris.

Ankar nodded and began giving commands. Serena looked to Aldaris in surprise. "You're pulling back?"

"We are facing Praetor Fenix." said Aldaris. "Although he has fallen, he is a formidable enemy. A ground confrontation with him would be costly.

"Reform now. Begin the withdrawal."

The organized retreat was going well. Little by little Fenix's forces advanced. Before long the Judicator had withdrawn across the ravine in their shuttles. Aldaris nodded, satisfied.

"I'd love to know your plan here, Aldaris." said Serena. "Because it looks like you are yielding ground to Fenix for nothing." She paused. "You're drawing him out, aren't you?"

"Yes." said Aldaris. She was perceptive.

The carriers and the Hyperion began their advance in two large groups. So far so good. Now the only question was if the plan would work. No. It would work. There was no question. He could not question the Conclave.

"Judicator, Fenix has now dispatched the full might of his fleet toward Gethsemane." said Ankar. "They are approaching as we speak."

"Are the arbiters prepared?" asked Aldaris.

"Yes Judicator." said Ankar. "Everything is ready."

"What is the plan here?" asked Serena.

"If I engaged Fenix in a direct battle the only victor would be the swarm." said Aldaris. "Fenix always leads from the front and from what you have told me, Raynor is much the same.

"Did you think it coincidence that we allowed Tassadar's location to be so obvious? If we believed that killing him would end the rebellion we should have cut his throat with a psi-blade.

"Yet that would only make him a martyr.

"Thus the Conclave dictated that he be given a lengthy execution and that word of the location be spread. Thus his followers would all be drawn out.

"Fenix and Artanis believe they are crushing faltering resistance. But they are not. The Conclave is allowing them to reach the stasis cell. As Tassadar is destroyed, so too shall all who follow him. And the future of the khalai assured."

"Great plan." said Serena. "Only one question."

"Ask, and I shall answer?" asked Aldaris.

"How exactly are you going to take out a fleet nearly twice your size?" asked Serena.

A just question.

"You have not yet seen the full power of the protoss." said Aldaris, feeling satisfied as the enemy fleet approached. "And neither Artanis and Fenix have little experience in ship to ship warfare. For while our weaponry is destructive beyond measure, we have our own store of guile. An experienced general may triumph over a larger fleet if he understands it better.

"Bring up the carriers. Today we will deal the death blow to these heretics."

* * *

Fenix was ill at ease standing on the bridge of a Carrier. He longed to be landed in the midst of the battle. Though he wished more to be facing the zerg.

He had killed another protoss today.

He'd driven his psi-blade into the young zealot's heart. He'd had no choice. He'd felt him die. His thoughts turning throughout his life. His comrades who he had trained with. His admiration for Tassadar. His sense of betrayal when he had joined the Dark Ones.

And then it was all done. It had departed to the khala. And Fenix had felt hatred. His ancestors rejecting him.

The khala itself worked against Fenix. He had chosen Tassadar over everything he had ever known. It had not even been a difficult decision. Yet why? What was it about his friend that drove him to this devotion?

He saw the cell of execution at the center of Gethsemane. There before him were carriers. Nearly a dozen of them waiting above the cell, waiting to fight, kill and die. Fenix outnumbered them. He would be victorious.

"Executor, we have found Tassadar's Stasis Cell." he said, looking to Artanis. "We will attempt to free him now."

He sensed concern from Artanis. Then dawning horror. "What the… Fenix wait, those are Arbiters! Pull the fleet back! Scatter at-"

And then there was a flaring of psionic energy. Fenix felt the minds of half the fleet freeze in place. Now he knew what had happened.

Arbiters.

"…Artanis, half our fleet has been frozen." said Fenix. "Our instruments are not responding. We're cut off from them. Do we withdraw?"

"If we do we consign our comrades, and Tassadar, to death." said Artanis.

"The Conclave's fleet is coming." said a soldier.

"Arbiters. Tassadar would never have made a mistake like this." said Artanis.

He wouldn't have. Artanis and Fenix had always specialized in ground combat. They had always been on foot. It was Selendis and Tassadar who had been the masters of air.

Tassadar understood air combat. Artanis and Fenix did not.

"Then let us die fighting." said Fenix.

* * *

Half the enemy fleet had been frozen in place. Where once they had outnumbered the Conclave, now Aldaris' ships had turned the tables. It would be easy to destroy them now.

"It is done." said Ankar. "The enemy numbers have been cut in half. However, they are not fleeing."

"What did you do?" asked Serena.

"We used one of the powers of our arbiters." said Aldaris. "They possess the ability to freeze ships in time and space. While it is impossible to attack them in such a state, the enemy fleet is now divided. We can finish them at our leisure.

"Open transmission…"

Ankar obeyed. Fenix and Artanis appeared on the screen. Aldaris' eyes flared to life. "I expected you to attempt to retrieve your hero. You will learn that the will of the Conclave is absolute. Make peace with Adun."

Then a green blade went to his throat.

Aldaris froze and glanced back to see a Dark Templar standing beside him. Others had appeared on the bridge, quickly incapacitating the men. "Stay thy hand, Judicator. The stewards of Tassadar shall not fall while the Dark Templar live. Call off your guards and stand aside, and you may yet live to see another moonrise."

Aldaris didn't have time for this. Light poured forth from him, and Zeratul leaped backward. Aldaris sent a wave of psionic energy at Zeratul. The Dark Templar faded away into shadows. "I will not be addressed so by one so devoid of the Khala's light. You and your vile brethren shall die with these traitors."

The Dark Templar came at him from all sides, but he dodged and weaved around them before sending out a wave of light. The Dark Templar were thrown back and hit the walls. Then Zeratul emerged from the shadows behind Aldaris.

Their psi blades met, and light and dark tore at each other. They were face to face. "Are you truly so blinded by your vaunted religion, that you can't see the fall ahead of you? Your Conclave believes that they are winning this war, but all they've succeeded in doing is helping the Overmind to win."

Aldaris shoved Zeratul back and clashed blades with him. The two dueled back and forth. Finally, they halted. "What could you possibly know about our designs, blasphemer?"

Zeratul faded into the shadows and all around Aldaris he felt the darkness creeping it. It was all around him. Not matter where he sent the light, there was too much darkness to burn away.

"You speak of knowledge, Judicator? You speak of experience?" asked Zeratul. "I have journeyed through the darkness between the most distant stars. I have beheld the births of negative-suns and borne witness to the entropy of entire realities... Unto my experience, Aldaris, all that you've built here on Aiur is but a fleeting dream. A dream from which your precious Conclave shall awaken, finding themselves drowned in a greater nightmare."

Aldaris raised a hand. There was a flare of light as he drew on the khala. The walls were washed away. "We shall see…"

The door opened, and a zealot rushed in. "Aldaris. The Conclave is under threat."

"What?" said Aldaris.

"The Dark Templar have held them hostage." said the zealot.

Aldaris looked to Zeratul. "Coward."

"Fine words from one who would annihilate the very homeworld he has sworn to defend." said Zeratul. "Hear me, Judicator. You have given Aiur up for lost. Your designs are now focused wholly on the annihilation of your enemies. You have disregarded those you believe are beneath you.

"Thus I propose this;

"You will release Tassadar at once. He and all who will follow him will then take our forces and go to face the Overmind. If we are victorious then perhaps our deeds will prove to you our true nature.

"If we are defeated, then I and all my brethren will be destroyed. You and your vaunted Conclave shall be free to defend Aiur in whatever way seems best to you."

There was nothing Aldaris he could do. The Conclave must survive. And if Zeratul and Tassadar were killed against the zerg, their failure would prove his point. "…So be it. Go and die at the hands of the zerg. I tire of hunting you."

Zeratul and his Dark Templar disappeared as if they had never been.

Serena put away her pistol. "…Well, that happened."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Here we are with chapter seventeen.

The fight between Zeratul and Aldaris is one I had planned for a long time. What I didn't have planned was exactly how it ended. Aldaris being in a carrier about to finish off Fenix and Artanis, however, was something I came up with on the fly.

In all honesty, I'm just glad to be getting back to the action. The whole Tassadar-as-messiah thing is awkward to write. I was really afraid of offending somebody.


	18. Final Plans in Motion

**Chapter Eighteen: Final Plans in Motion**

 _I have no idea why Commander Raynor defected over to Tassadar. But I do know that he didn't do it for no reason. Raynor is one of the few people I've met during my crisis who were truly good. Everyone else was either a victim or a villain, as I said._

 _At least the war is over now. The protoss civil war, I mean. Tassadar and his followers have packed up and gone to go attack the Overmind. I don't know if it will work._

 _I hope it does._

 _I'm tired. Tired of watching the people I interview die horribly. Tired of zerg. Tired of endless blood. I'm not alone either. Emily is about the only person still enthusiastic. I guess this is what she always wanted. To fight an enemy who was totally evil in defense of humanity._

 _And even she is getting a bit sick of this stalemate._

 **Liberty's Reports, volume IV.**

* * *

As the Gantrithor sped away from the Gethsemane with its fleet, Raynor waited. He'd only just come aboard and he was not looking forward to seeing what state Tassadar was in. He'd heard from Fenix just what the Conclave had planned to do to him.

Would he ever recover? Would he be able to command? Or was he going to have to sit the whole war out? If that happened could they keep it together by themselves?

He entered the room and found the rest of their group sitting around a roundtable. Tassadar sat at the far end of it, the very image of perfect health. In fact, he seemed in a better mood than ever. Raynor looked to Artanis in surprise, and apparently, Artanis was as shocked.

"En Taro Adun my friends!" said Tassadar, motioning for them to sit down. "My gratitude to you, for having secured my release, knows no bounds. By all the gods, we may win yet! The time has come to let loose the fury of the Dark Templar. Zeratul, perhaps the time has come to tell our friends of the foe we face."

"Indeed." said Zeratul. "When I slew the Cerebrate on Char, I touched briefly with the essence of the Overmind. In that instant, my mind was filled with its thoughts, and I tell you now our worst fears have come true.

"The Zerg were indeed created by the ancient Xel'Naga, the same beings that empowered us in our infancy. But the Overmind grew beyond their constraints and has, at last, come to finish the experiments they began so long ago."

"Xel'naga?" asked Raynor. "You boys have mentioned them once or twice. They were the creator race, right? I'm guessing they didn't keep in touch."

"They departed our world long ago, during the Aeon of Strife." said Artanis. "That was the source of our Aeon of Strife. Or part of the source. The Conclave teaches us that they departed because our sins made us unworthy of their presence.

"I gather that the Dark Templar have other beliefs."

"Our opinions vary greatly." said Zeratul. "Above all else, we believe that to be united in error is worse than to be divided. We tolerate dissenting opinions among our kind far more than the Conclave.

"However I believe that the Xel'naga were simply finished with us. I have journeyed across many worlds and seen many races. All have divisions and wars among each other. It does not seem to me unbelievable that strife and conflict are as much a part of life as peace and serenity. Perhaps more so.

"Whatever the case, I know this. The zerg were the second race the Xel'naga created. They sewed the seeds of these vile creatures in ages past. I believe that their intention was to create a race with the opposite qualities to the protoss. Where we are all of us individuals with great power, the zerg are parasites who are strong only as a whole."

"Hold on a sec." said Raynor. "If the Xel'naga started work on the protoss first, then worked on the zerg and the zerg wiped em out, how the heck did they create other races?"

There was silence.

"That is a matter of some speculation." said Zeratul. "We know almost nothing about the Xel'naga, save what we have learned from their temples. However, it seems to me more likely that the Xel'naga would have had many different projects. They might have begun the zerg before other races. Yet it would be millennia before the zerg even began to approach the form they are in now.

"No doubt in that time the Xel'naga would have sewn the seeds of other races."

"Okay, so what happened to all the Xel'naga?" asked Raynor.

"…I do not know." admitted Zeratul. "None of us do. But the Overmind destroyed those who were watching over it on Zerus. From there it spread to other worlds, assimilating new races. It is possible that there were very few of them, to begin with. Or perhaps they have their home somewhere beyond this realm of stars we exist in.

"There are dimensions beyond this one. Places which would destroy the mind of lesser creatures to enter. The Xel'naga were beings at the very pinnacle of evolution. Their powers alone dwarfed even the strongest of protoss.

"They are like gods compared to us."

"Then how did the Overmind kill them?" asked Raynor.

"He utilized overwhelming force to compensate for-" began Zeratul.

"Bullshit." said Raynor. "Zeratul, we terrans aren't exactly what you could call top of the food chain material. And we've wiped out entire planets worth of zerg. Zerg who are way more advanced strains than what the Overmind had then.

"There is no way in hell that a race of gods could be taken out by a prototype swarm which was only a few billion. Especially if they had people all over the universe."

"The Overmind did not kill the Xel'naga with its armies, Raynor." said Zeratul. "It killed them with its mind."

"What?" said Raynor.

"The Overmind is the combination of the entire swarm's consciousness." said Zeratul. "It is able to perform immense feats of power. It tears holes in reality to transport its swarms. It subjugated the minds of sentient creatures. This while fighting hundreds of smaller battles across the cosmos.

"Imagine what it would be capable of it stopped controlling its minions and took direct action. Consider the feats you have seen those around you and even Kerrigan perform. And then consider that the Overmind is a being far more powerful than any of us could hope to become.

"Would anything be able to stop it?"

Raynor thought about that. "We're fucked."

"That was my assessment as well." said Zeratul. "If we were to wage a war of attrition against the swarm, and drive the Overmind to desperation, it would be futile. It would simply dispense with using his minions.

"It would take a direct hand. Our armies would be crushed. Then it would assimilate us at its leisure."

Silence fell over them.

"So you see my friends, we fight not only to save Aiur but all creation!" said Tassadar. "If we fall to the zerg then the Overmind will run rampant throughout the stars, consuming all sentience - all life. It is up to us to put an end to this madness, once and for all." He glanced to Fenix, who stood.

"Our forces shall engage the primary Zerg Hive clusters in an attempt to weaken their defenses." said Fenix. "Once their numbers have thinned out, Zeratul and his companions can infiltrate the clusters and assassinate the Cerebrates. Adun willing, the Cerebrates' deaths will distract the Overmind long enough for us to assault it directly."

"What about us?" asked Raynor. "My boys and I are ready to fight."

"While none of us doubt your valor, Raynor, we will have need of you elsewhere." said Fenix. "You must protect our rear and ensure that the swarm does not come at us from behind."

"That doesn't sound too difficult." said Raynor. He was glad to be far away from the Overmind, now that he thought of it.

"Whatever you believe, it is a far graver task than you think." said Tassadar. "The Overmind will surely dispatch all its power to prevent us from reaching it. Indeed, we are what it fears more than anything else. For the Dark Templar alone can stop it from achieving its dark dream of assimilating all life."

"So business as usual, then?" asked Raynor.

He had the feeling that Tassadar would be smiling if he had a mouth. "More or less."

* * *

Khakar entered the Conclave's meeting room. Aldaris looked up with narrowed eyes. The other Judicator shuddered visibly. Aldaris had been in a foul mood ever since Zeratul and Tassadar had left. He could be terrifying when he wanted to be.

Serena was a bit scared herself.

"Khakar, what news?" asked Aldaris.

"All has been prepared." said Khakar. "The last of the floura and fauna are being loaded into the ships as we speak. There are enough to recreate a sustainable population if we must."

"We must." said Aldaris. "What of the production of transport vessels."

"We have created many of them." said Khakar. "More will have been built by the end of the week. Every day that passes saves more of our people from the swarm. However…"

Aldaris went very still. "Yes?"

"It would take years to build enough shuttles to carry the entire population of Aiur, Aldaris." said Khakar. "We cannot hope to save everyone."

Aldaris looked to her. Serena felt his gaze on her and narrowly avoided shrinking back. "Commander Calabas, your Dominion has much practice in the art of strategic withdrawal."

"Yes. It's a core principle of Dominion tactics." said Serena. "If a commander judges the situation untenable they initiate a holding action. Then they evacuate the population.

"We then set about moving them to new worlds. We have entire divisions dedicated to relocating refugees. We terrans like to pick our battles."

"Will your Emperor lend us his fleets of dropships to assist us in our evacuation?" asked Aldaris.

"I'll talk to him about it." said Serena. "However…"

"Yes?" asked Aldaris.

"We have problems of our own." said Serena, feeling guilty. "And even if we didn't, protoss take up a lot more room than humans. And the worlds we evacuate are usually smaller fringe worlds. We've never carried out a full on evacuation for a planet with a population over one billion.

"We're going to have to leave something, or someone behind."

"If we were to abandon some of our heavier weapon systems we might make a great deal more room in our transports." said Khakar.

"And what if the zerg remain a threat after the death of the Overmind?" asked Aldaris. "We must prepare against all possibilities. If we are left defenseless after escaping death, we may be finished off by even a weakened enemy."

"I think Khakar's idea might be workable." said Serena.

Aldaris glanced to her. Don't shrink back in fear. "What brings you to this belief?"

"Think about it." said Serena. "The protoss' greatest asset is its fleet. All of the ships are going to be lifted off and used as escape craft. So they'll pull their own weight. Dragoons are people, not cargo, so they can't be left behind anyway.

"If we get rid of all the reavers it would make space, and wouldn't cripple us."

"It is our people, Aldaris." said Khakar. "We must save as many as we can."

"It is the will of the Conclave that all who can be saved will be." said the Voice of the Conclave, who had been silent. "Have our carriers jettison their interceptors and use the space for our people. The scouts will escort them to the outlying colonies where we have prepared a place for them to rebuild."

"What of the traitors?" asked Aldaris.

"Our last report indicated that they are heading to launch an all-out assault against the Overmind and his cerebrates." said Khakar. "The Overmind is gathering it's full might to repel them."

"What folly." said Aldaris. "They will be broken and destroyed."

"So much the better. This is a stroke of good fortune as well." said the Voice of the Conclave. "This distraction will allow us to continue our plans unhindered.'

"What of the warp gates, they might speed our escape?" asked Aldaris.

"It is too great a risk, Khakar." said Aldaris. "You remember "

"Warp gates?" asked Serena. Why had no one mentioned this?

"We protoss have other means besides starships to traverse the universe." said Aldaris. "One of these are warp gates. Devices which can transport us over great distances, so long as there is one of its kind on the other end."

"So why aren't we using them?" asked Serena.

"The Conclave had use of them ceased centuries ago, shortly after first contact with the zerg." said Aldaris. "We found that the psionic emanations released from the warp gates drew the zerg to them. Meaning that any time it was used we found ourselves under attack."

"Like the Confederacy's psi emitters." guessed Serena.

"In a way." said Aldaris. "However warp gates produce a far more powerful wave. It can reach across entire solar systems."

"Right, so it's not an option." mused Serena.

"It is an option!" said Khakar. "The zerg already press us daily! If we were to use a warp gate that was in a faraway corner of the universe. Somewhere there are no zerg, we could easily save thousands!"

"Assuming it did not provoke the zerg on Aiur to launch an all-out assault on our remaining holdings." noted Aldaris. "If that occurred all might die."

"The Conclave judges that Aldaris is correct." said the Voice of the Conclave. "The warp gate is too great a risk. We must rely on shuttles, and our allies for now." Then they shuddered and clutched his head.

Serena stood. "Are you all right?"

"We…" the Voice faltered. "We feel the Overmind pressing its will against us. We must speed up our plans. The evacuation must finish by the end of the week. After that, we must end this."

Serena felt her mouth go dry. No way were they getting everyone off alive. "I'll go speak to Arcturus."

Later Serena stood in front of her communicator. She didn't want to do this. She'd made her last report to Emperor Mengsk by email. Even so, she had to tell him directly.

She turned on the screen and made the call. She waited for a few minutes as the channel was established. She licked her lips.

And then Mengsk appeared. His face was veiled in shadow, his hands were clasped in front of his face. He looked frustrated. "Serena, I'm glad to see you are still alive. I received your report on Raynor's actions. I find myself in a very troublesome situation. One of my best generals has apparently defected to join a renegade protoss. My Dominion is under assault. And now the protoss are having a civil war."

Serena sighed. "Well, the civil war is largely over. That's the good news. And if our plan works everyone on the surface of the planet is going to be dead soon anyway."

"That's the good news?" asked Mengsk.

"We're in a bad situation." said Serena. "Actually that's why I'm calling you. Mengsk, the Conclave is having to speed up its timetable. They have to evacuate before the week is out.

"I was wondering if you could spare any dropship fleets to assist."

Mengsk sighed. "…Serena, I don't have anything to spare.

"Warfield is using a large force of them to retake a zerg held world. And Davis is evacuating several systems as we speak. Duke is still rebuilding his forces. We've got a dozen smaller battles going on, any one of which could need our fleets."

"There are billions of lives at stake, Arcturus." said Serena.

"Protoss lives, Serena." said Mengsk. "I'm aware that sounds callous, but people on the home front aren't happy. We're facing an all-out attack, and two of our best generals are fighting on an alien world somewhere. I'm having a devil of a time justifying your presence here.

"And now Raynor has gone rogue." Then his facade broke and he smashed his fist against the desk. "Gone rogue! What the hell was he thinking? I already have enough problems with Schezar dividing us! Now Raynor is going to split the Dominion at the worst possible time!

"He-" He regained control of himself. "Nevermind, the point is, the fringe worlds are relying on us just as much as the protoss."

"Arcturus, the goodwill of the protoss is more important than a few fringe worlds." said Serena. "If we help them now, their fleets will be able to help us in a dozen battles. Far more than a couple of ragtag militia ever could. Especially since those militia might not even need it."

"Also, I hate to say it, but this is the most important battlefield." said Serena. "If we win here the Overmind dies. The zerg fall into chaos. If we lose we may never get another chance to win."

Mengsk leaned back in his seat. He covered his face with his hands. "I hear things like that every day, Serena. Every day I decide who lives and who dies.

"I have more power than I ever had before. Now I wonder why I wanted it in the first place."

"You want to decide who lives and who lives?" asked Serena. "Try coming down here and ordering a squad of marines to assault sunken colonies with no siege tanks. Then you can complain."

Mengsk breathed out. "Fair enough. Alright Serena, I trust your judgment in this matter. I'll send you all the dropships I can spare. But if anything goes wrong in the fringe worlds a lot of terrans are going to die.

"I hope you realize that."

"I know." said Serena.

"Well as long as you know what you're asking." said Mengsk. Then he smiled and he had a glint in his eyes. "In the meantime, I've got to have a chat with Raynor. I think I've just come up with a way to make use of his latest blunder."

Mengsk shut off the communicator. Serena sat back in her chair. "I'm going to have gray hairs by the end of this." Then she felt something.

Looking up she saw Aldaris some ways behind. "…You are sacrificing your own people to rescue ours. Why?"

"It's a mathematical equation." said Serena.

"I don't understand." admitted Aldaris.

"A new generation of terrans will have grown up to maturity in eighteen years." said Serena. "In another eighteen our population will have completely recovered. Protoss take nearly sixty years to mature, according to the records. And it isn't until they are three hundred that they are considered full adults.

"One of your race's individuals is more valuable than ours to the survival of your species.

"I need a drink."

The Hyperion halted as Raynor tried to look in command. He'd given all the orders. Now he was just waiting. He hadn't told anyone about what he learned about the Overmind. The boys had enough on their minds without finding out the Overmind could kill them all.

Matt came up. "Sir, we're in position like Tassadar asked. Our troops are descending to the surface as we speak."

"Good." said Raynor. "Now we've just got to keep the zerg off their backs while they take care of the cerebrates-"

The lights went out. The computer screens all went to static. After a moment they flared to life and on every single one of them changed to show Arcturus Mengsk. His eyes were narrowed. His arms were crossed. He looked pissed.

"Hello, Raynor." said a dozen voices.

"Jesus Christ!" said Raynor. "Sir, the doors are locked down." said a man. "All our weapon systems have been powered down. We're dead in the water."

"My apologies." said Mengsk, before motioning with one hand. The door opened. "Everyone out now. I will speak with Commander Raynor alone."

Raynor looked to Matt. "…Do as he says, Matt."

"Yes sir." said Matt.

The bridge crew promptly made their way out. Raynor wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. Mengsk said nothing for a long moment. "Do you really think I'd give up my flagship without some kind of insurance, Jim?"

"Actually yes." admitted Raynor. "I figured you trusted me."

"Of course I trusted you." said Mengsk. "But a man in my position survives by taking every precaution. Just what do you think you're doing?"

"What I have to do." said Raynor. "Look, I'm sure Serena showed you a lot of statistics, man. But this ain't statistics and it ain't politics. People's lives are on the line and the Conclave is hamstringing us."

"As opposed to you hamstringing us by starting a civil war?" asked Mengsk.

"…All right, look, my men haven't even shot a single protoss so far." said Raynor. "Mostly we've just been keeping the zerg from attacking while this bullshit war goes down. And right now we're attacking the cerebrates.

"If this works we could finish off the Overmind. The war will be over. I'll turn myself in then."

"I am well aware." said Mengsk. "Unfortunately the Conclave has given you up for lost and is planning to glass the planet in a week. Their evacuation is proceeding as we speak, so you have until then to win.

"Once you've finished with that, I have a new job for you."

Raynor shifted. "What is it?"

"I need you to refuse to come back into the Dominion." said Mengsk.

Raynor blinked. "…What?" Did he mishear that? Was he going nuts?

Mengsk shrugged. "You're very popular with the fringe worlds. I expect that once the crisis passes the fringe worlds will not look very kindly on paying taxes. Even to the Dominion. That's the problem with coming to power in a crisis. Once it's over I expect they'll want to look to someone to act as an alternative.

"The way things are now that someone will be Schezar. He is the head of the Confederate Resistance Forces. But nobody really likes the CRF, except as an alternative to the Dominion. Schezar may be reasonable, but he has years of tyranny to live down.

"You, on the other hand, are the people's hero. Enormously popular. If people heard you went rogue everyone who had a problem with the Dominion would look to you as a figurehead."

"Okay, so you want me to start an anti-Dominion faction." said Raynor. He had gone nuts?

"Of course." said Mengsk. "You will then just happen to get sidetracked fighting the Dominion's mutual enemies. I will label you public enemy number one. Then I'll pretend to hate you more than the devil himself. That should dilute Schezar's recruits.

"In practice, we won't actually fight at all. Instead, we'll repeatedly team up against greater threats. And maybe you'll raid a few Dominion facilities ruled by Commander's I don't trust. Or perhaps a corrupt official or two I can't remove through legal means. I've had to make concessions to a great many unpleasant people to build this Dominion.

"You should be able to build a reputation as the Robin Hood of Space. With any luck, Umojan will start funding you instead of Schezar. Only this time when they play the sides, the sides will play them.

"Understand?"

Raynor shifted. "I think so."

"Good." said Mengsk. "Oh and change your organization's name. Ranger's has a boyscout quality. It isn't appropriate for a heroic revolutionary.

"Raynor's Raiders, perhaps?"

"Now hang on a second." said Raynor. "I can't tell the men we're never going back to the Dominion. They might disagree with the policy, but they don't view the Dominion as bad."

"I'm not asking you to rechristen yourselves overnight." said Mengsk. "Do something reckless and get a bit carried away. For now. Bring up how I am redirecting a large fleet of dropships. And sending them to help the Conclave evacuate.

"Be sure not to mention that the Conclave is evacuating innocent civilians. The best lies are the ones' with a grain of truth.

"Commander Raynor, your freedom awaits." The screen winked out. The doors opened and the men came back. Matt approached. "Sir, what happened?"

Raynor thought about his answer. He could either stay with the Dominion and disobey orders. Or obey orders and commit treason. There really was only one answer.

He looked away and did his best to look bitter and angry. "…Mengsk has a lot to pay for."

As he explained that Emperor Mengsk was betraying innocent colonists. Sending their evac to save the Conclave, Raynor reflected that he was so sick of gambits.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Well, this came out of nowhere. Even for me. I honestly had no plans for the latter part of this chapter at all. But it seemed like something Mengsk would do. And it would make it easier to adapt Wings of Liberty later. So whatever, enjoy.


	19. A Parting of Ways

**Chapter Nineteen: A Parting of Ways**

 _A little known fact about planetary evacuations._

 _Planets are big. You never get everyone off safely. Someone always gets left behind for the wolves. The only question is who?_

 **Liberty's Reports, volume IV.**

* * *

Serena walked into the medical bay on the verge of their evacuation. She found Emily sitting in a bed, resting. The marine was heavily bandaged and was lying down. By the side of her bed was a set of flowers. Serena sat down next to them.

"Are you all right, Emily?" asked Serena. "Wait, that's a stupid question. Of course, you aren't."

"Fine, Commander." said Emily. "I mean, yeah, I got a dose of hydralisk acid. But the medic says I should make a full recovery."

"I'm glad to hear it." said Serena. "Who brought the flowers?"

"Oh that was from Mikey." said Emily. "He came by earlier."

"Mikey?" asked Serena, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, I mean Reporter Liberty, ma'am." said Emily.

"You've gotten close haven't you?" asked Serena.

"Well we've spent a lot of time together." said Emily. "Frontal Company is first in, and first out. And we're part of Alpha Squadron. So he sticks around us to stay on the battlefields. Though his reports have gotten weird."

"I think we're all just tired of this war." admitted Serena. "I got news from Mom. The zerg attacked Tarsonis again. They drove them off, but even more people died.

"I hope the place is still standing when I get back."

"Oh." said Emily.

There was silence. Suddenly Serena realized that she knew very little about Emily. Nothing before she went down to Chau Sara, anyway. "Emily, do you have any family you're in contact with?"

"I don't remember them." admitted Emily, looking away. "Neurally resocialized marines are stripped of family connections. The memory can interfere with their performance of their duties."

"I'm sorry." said Serena.

"It isn't any concern." said Emily. "I can't feel bad about not remembering someone I never knew. Who I was before isn't important."

"But, what do you intend to do once all this is over?" asked Serena. "Are you going to stay in the military?"

"Well there's a lot of good which can be done out here on the fringe." admitted Emily. "Though I guess it isn't the fringe to the protoss. I think I'll make a career out of it."

Serena was uncomfortable with that answer. "…Maybe you should try to find out who your family are."

"Hmm, what do you mean?" asked Emily.

"Well, I don't know, it might give them some closure." said Serena. "Maybe it will give you some."

"I don't need closure ma'am." said Emily.

"It was just a thought." said Serena. "I've got to go speak with the Judicator."

"All right." said Emily. "Thank you for… dropping by."

She stood and walked away.

* * *

Serena found Aldaris on a balcony, looking out over the evacuation of the khalai. Those who had been deemed the most worthy of being evacuated. The list went on and on. And no matter how many they evacuated there were always more.

Billions would die here on Aiur if the plan worked.

And everyone would die if it didn't. Serena walked up to Aldaris from behind and looked out into the distance. The sun was setting. Clouds were gathering dark overhead. The hills were bathed in red light, and an uncanny silence had fallen over them.

"I've finished giving orders." said Serena. "My men are ready to lift off at any time."

"I see." said Aldaris. "Well done, Commander. I will give you the word soon. Let us give the last transports time to depart."

He fell silent. Serena said nothing. They just stood there, watching the end of Aiur. "It's so quiet. The stars are all blocked out." said Serena, as it grew dark.

"This is the final gasp of air before we are drowned." said Aldaris. "Long has the Conclave contended with the Overmind. Turning its will away from Aiur, twisting away from its tendrils of the mind. We have taken the measure of his power. Seen deep into the darkness. Delayed the day of reckoning.

"Now, at long last, our enemy is here. His broods are amassing for a final offensive that will wipe away all resistance."

"He need only unleash it."

Serena said nothing at first. It dawned on her that the protoss had been fighting the zerg for centuries. Perhaps more. They knew their enemy.

"…Is there any hope for this plan to work?" she asked.

Aldaris leaned over the balcony, and he suddenly looked very old. The glow of his eyes faded as he breathed out. "There never was any hope." he admitted with resignation. "Just a few fringe yokels who didn't know where their loyalties lay." Serena had the feeling he'd be wearing a resigned smile if he had a mouth. "My Father was a Judicator of immense power. He favored me above all my other children. Arranged that I should be given a position of influence I had not earned.

"It shamed me, that I should be the subject of nepotism. That no one called it wrong, though it was against everything we believed. I refused it and took a lesser position in a far-flung colony. I spent the whole of my life working my way up. And I never spoke to my father again. I vowed that if I should be chosen to have children, that not one word of fatherly affection would pass between us.

"They would be like any other among my brethren. Now I wonder what might have been."

"What might have been?" asked Serena, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. A futile thought." said Aldaris. "I should focus on what is, not what is beyond reach. Yet I have done all I can, now all I can do is wait."

"I hear you." admitted Serena.

The shuttles took off. That was probably the last trip off. Unless Mengsk's dropships arrived soon everyone else was as good as dead.

"…I hate it when I lose worlds to the zerg. But blowing up a world I know isn't already lost is even worse."

"We will do what we must." said Aldaris firmly. "Our task is to ensure that some remain to see the coming dawn.

"Yet I fear it may never come again."

"Maybe so. But we've got Judicator Aldaris." said Serena. "That ought to help."

Aldairs became even darker in appearance. What had him so worried? "…Aldaris?"

"The Overmind has yet to reveal its deadliest weapon." said Aldaris. "A power so great that it is said no protoss may face them and live.

"The Tiamat Brood.

"You've faced one of the brood before. The torrasque is their basic heavy assault trooper."

The torrasque was a regular shock toop? He was joking wasn't he? "What?"

"Hunter Killers. Kululza. The Devouring Ones. The Torrasque." said Aldaris. "These are the names given to only a few of the greater breeds of the swarm. Beasts which have been bred to a level of power where the least of them can rival even the protoss in direct combat.

"They are used as elite shock troop for the most part. They supplement weaker forces.

"But no longer. Now the cerebrate, Daggoth, is calling his elite forces home to Aiur. Even as we speak, they are landing, uniting as one. Soon the greatest warriors of the swarm will be gathered in one place to face Tassadar.

"If he is destroyed before our plans are ready, then the people of Aiur will surely follow."

Well, it was one more enemy. Serena knew she should be feeling dread. But she was just tired. So tired. Her mind kept turning everything over in her head like she had over a year ago. The last time she'd been thinking like this it had been in the Magistrate's Officer of Mar Sara. She'd been talking with Hector.

"…Right now I wish I'd never taken that post on Mar Sara." admitted Serena. "I wish someone else was the Magistrate. That someone else decided who lived and who died."

"All who serve in the dead of night feel that way." said Aldaris. "It is not our task to decide when and how we die. All the choice we are afforded is how we meet our death.

"For my part, I will die standing.

At that moment Serena received a communication. "Serena here, what is it?"

"This is Morgan, ma'am." said Morgan. "We've got the Battlecruiser Medusa on the line for you. She's got a whole lot of dropships."

"I'll be right there." said Serena.

* * *

Serena made her way to the bridge and quickly found Morgan at the helm. He nodded and yielded to her, and she sat down. Opening the channel, she found Carolina Davis on the other end. The gray-haired woman looked in a foul mood.

"This is General Carolina Davis." said Davis. "I'm told you requested some dropships?"

"Perfect timing General." said Serena. "The evacuation needs all the help it can get. Send the dropships to meet me at my base camp. I'll coordinate from here."

General Carolina Davis was a superb administrator. She had a great many contacts throughout many Dominion worlds. However, she had a less than stellar record in the battlefield. Carolina had achieved minor victories on Valhalla V. Unfortunately, her defeat at the Dylerian Shipyards was one she had yet to live down.

She probably regarded this as a demotion. For her part, Serena was just glad she had some help. "Tell Aldaris that we'll be down with the dropships soon."

* * *

The panic had begun to set in. Somewhere along the line, the citizens of Aiur had learned of the evacuation. And learned that it was nearing its end. Now they were flocking from the surrounding regions without any semblance of order. The Judicator's guards formed up and forced them to a halt.

"Hold where you are!" called Aldaris. "The evacuation will proceed in proper order! All that can be saved will be!"

His words went out throughout the khalai refugees. As once they straightened. He was Aldaris the greatest of the Judicator. They trusted him.

Under his direction order was restored. But Aldaris paced restlessly upon the landing pad. His gaze kept turning to the desperate citizens of Aiur. Several times he almost walked toward them.

He seemed to be wrestling with some decision or other.

Serena said nothing. What was left to say? He was going to have to abandon the people he'd sworn to protect. For the greater good.

"Judicator," said Ankar, "we have exhausted our list of those we are to save. However, we have a large amount of space left on the transport ships."

Aldaris looked up. "That is excellent news. Begin a lottery among those that remain." He paused. "However those too old or sick to be of use to the new colonies are to be left behind."

"Judicator, you would have us abandon our invalid?" asked Ankar.

"Those who leave Aiur today will decide the future of our race." said Aldaris. "Those within that crowd are of the worker caste. They are of no great education. So we will take only those capable of working."

"...I understand, Judicator." said Ankar. He bowed and departed to give out orders.

Aldaris and Serena watched with growing despair. They saw old men abandoned by their helpers. Sickly protoss died alone. They saw the crowds continue to grow. And at last the inevitable happened.

"The Dropships are full." said a Ankar. "Step away from the gates. More will be on their way."

More would not be on their way. They had got the fleet they wanted. And it still wasn't enough. Aldaris observed from behind the line with dull eyes.

"Please, take my son!" cried a young protoss woman. "He doesn't deserve to die here!"

"Stay in order! The Conclave will evacuate all in their proper time!" cried Ankar.

Aldaris arose and walked forward. "Place that woman under arrest as once."

"Judicator-" began Ankar.

"The law of the khalai is clear." said Aldaris. "Children are not to be raised by their parents. This child is in need of reeducation and the mother in need of discipline, take them aboard now."

"Where will we find a place for them?" asked Ankar.

"Give them mine." said Aldaris. "The mother and her child may share it."

Ankar stared at him as the dropships lifted off. Serena moved forward. "Aldaris you can't stay here."

"Can't ?" asked Aldaris. "This is the homeworld of my race. I would gladly remain to ensure that what is left of it is not defiled by the zerg." He looked to Ankar. "If the people of Aiur believe we have abandoned them they may embrace the teachings of the Dark Templar. I will remain and keep order until the last day."

"…You will be remembered, brother." said Ankar.

"Remember my actions. My name is irrelevant." said Aldaris.

"Don't do this!" said Serena. "Aldaris I've lost too many friends to these damn animals already! I can't lose you as well!"

Aldaris remained silent. Finally, he put a hand to her shoulder. They were suddenly very close. Serena looked into his eyes. She felt a connection suddenly, something she had never felt before. Then it was over.

Aldaris turned away. "Farewell Commander. I wish we might have met in better days."

He walked into the crowd.

"…Get the woman and her child on board." said Ankar. "Then prepare to lift off."

Serena could say nothing.

Within the hour the Conclave departed Aiur upon its flagship, the Icarus. Within the hour all that they could take with them were saved. Within the hour the Fleets of the Protoss set in motion their final plans.

Serena had never been a very powerful psychic. But her powers had grown with her experience. So as she gazed down upon Aiur she could feel as all hope left those who were abandoned.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This chapter was trying to write. Some of the scenes came easy, but for some reason finishing them was difficult. The last scene ended up getting added because it was too short otherwise.

Enjoy.


	20. Full Circle

**Chapter Twenty: Full Circle**

 _We're evacuating Aiur. There isn't much else to say._

 _After all, we've fought for; the High Command has decided the only option is to glass the place from orbit. Maybe they're right. None of the news we've heard is good. Tarsonis is going to have to be rebuilt all over again. Antiga and Mar Sara have held out, but are still hunting down the remnants of the zerg broods._

 _But I don't think we should be leaving. We've given so much ground to these monsters already. Leaving Aiur seems a step back too far to me. I know it's not rational. But it's what I feel._

 **Liberty's reports, volume IV.**

* * *

With the Conclave's departure, Tassadar had gone to gather support. There were many cities and towns which now were leaderless. Tassadar was left as their only option.

While he rallied what troops he could, Fenix and Zeratul had another task. They were to establish a forward base to begin their assault on the cerebrates. There was a tension between them. They had not had the chance to speak alone since before Tassadar had surrendered. And then Fenix had shunned Zeratul when possible.

"So it seems we will fight alongside one another against the cerebrates, Prelate." said Fenix.

"Indeed." said Zeratul.

"Alas, I fear that our offensive will be difficult." said Fenix. "The zerg have established numerous hive clusters in that area. There are no towns or cities that have withstood the onslaught.

"We will have to establish a base camp from nothing."

"My Dark Templar have scoured the region. We have located several abandoned towns which could be a defensible location. From them we could conduct our campaign." said Zeratul.

"Lead on then, Zeratul." said Fenix. "We shall make our base there."

Zeratul led them into the crags between Khor-Shakel and the Heart of the Conclave. As he did so Zeratul approached a group of Dark Templar. "Varsus, take your warriors and scour the north for targets of opportunity. Destroy any zerg left exposed, but do not take any unnecessary risks."

"As you command, Prelate." Varsus saluted, and they departed into the night. As they broke off, Fenix r wanted to demand an explanation, but Zeratul had proven himself. He had not betrayed them yet.

Even so, Fenix mentally directed an observer to track the Dark Templar. it could not hurt to be wary.

The rest of the journey was uneventful. No zerg barred their path or strafed them from the skies. Before long they came to an abandoned settlement. Here they established themselves quickly, repowering the defenses.

Zeratul seemed surprised at how intact it was. "There are no signs of struggle or bloodshed here, Praetor. How is it that so defensible a location was left undefended?"

"When the zerg first came to this world, the Judicator were caught off-guard." said Fenix. "Our response was weak and badly organized. Many settlements were abandoned without a fight.

"This one was evacuated after the fall of Khor-Shakel." He paused — the observer he had sent our reported in. The Dark Templar led by Varsus were launching a raid against the zerg. They were destroying the outer defenses while Overlords were far away.

Fenix felt shame at his suspicions. His mistrust was misplaced again. How many times did he have to be proved wrong? "You and your Dark Templar saved the fleet." he said. "You have my thanks and that of my men."

"It is of no concern." said Zeratul. "Many among my brethren were equally distrustful. Now that I have heard the tales the Conclave tell of us, I see why."

"Some are not merely tales." said Fenix. "Aiur has the scars to prove that."

"Our attack on the khalai was foolish." admitted Zeratul. "However, we did not intend to unleash such storms. Merely to destroy what we regarded as a monster. We thought of the khalai much like you regard the Overmind."

"But they are not the same." said Fenix.

"Not in action." said Zeratul. "But in origin. The zerg were brought about by the fusing of all their minds and wills into a single entity. Is that not the nature of the Conclave."

"The Conclave is misguided." said Fenix. "But it has not sought to assimilate all other wills into itself. Merely to direct things as they should be."

"Is that not merely what the Overmind intends?" asked Zeratul. "It desires to set things as he believes them to be so. In so doing it is willing to override the wills of others to achieve what is regards as perfection.

"Your Conclave understands that this would be an evil. And so they have done all they can to thwart the Overmind."

"Then it seems," said Fenix, "that our difference is one of extremes. The Overmind has gone too far down the path of light. While the Conclave has achieved a balance."

"The path of light?" said Zeratul in surprise. "The Overmind is a being of utter darkness. I touched with its mind."

"I have spoken with Tassadar." said Fenix. "He tells me that you Nerazim value individuality above all else. That is why you chose the darkness."

"This is true." said Zeratul.

"While the Conclave chose the light in pursuit of the good of the many." said Fenix.

"Yes." said Zeratul.

"If darkness represents the one and light represents the many the Overmind must be a being of light." said Fenix. "It is the many in its ultimate form."

"But it is only one, isn't it?" asked Zeratul. "It is the assimilation of its race into a single entity. All that exists within the swarm is but an extension of itself."

"So by embracing the light utterly," mused Fenix, "it became darkness incarnate."

"There is a critical difference." said Zeratul. "I do not believe the zerg choose to become what they are. From the mind of the Overmind, I gleaned that they were created to be directed by a single will by the Xel'naga. They never chose to become what they are."

"Without choice we are nothing." said Fenix.

"…That is not an ideology I would expect from a khalai." said Zeratul.

"The Conclave teaches us that all of us face a choice at some point. To choose between light and darkness. Some say that our souls choose which we will serve before we are ever incarnated in mortal bodies." said Fenix. "The Conclave believes that the light is right and the dark wrong. But also that one cannot be compelled to serve either."

"Wise." mused Zeratul. "But ironic."

"There is something else." said Fenix. "Something that has troubled me since the battle in Antioch."

"Speak, Praetor." said Zeratul.

"You speak of the zerg as though they are merely extensions of the Overminds will." said Fenix. "But I do not believe this to be the case. I met a cerebrate, Kaloth. We have done battle with each other many times. And once we met directly.

"He was very young. Yet immensely powerful. And cunning beyond measure. Few can match him in skill at war."

"The cerebrates are not individuals in themselves." said Zeratul. "Merely aspects of the Overmind's personality. Avatars if you will."

"I do not agree." said Fenix. "Kaloth never targets civilians. And he has avoided needless destruction when possible. When I spoke with him, he demonstrated a personality very different from that of any cerebrate I have met."

Zeratul remained silent. "It is possible that the Overmind has allowed its greater minions to gain some semblance of will. In order to greater its control."

Before Fenix could reply, Varsus appeared out of the shadows. "We have done as you asked Zeratul. The forward defenses have been laid to waste."

"Then now all we need do is await the arrival of Tassadar." said Zeratul.

Tassadar arrived within the hour. He came with many more carriers and ships than Fenix had ever seen in one place. Massed ranks of troops marched with him. Tassadar appeared from above. He nodded to both, seeming in great spirits.

"Well done, both of you." said Tassadar. "However, I bear ill news. Artanis will explain."

"Our problems do not end with the zerg here, comrades." said Artanis. "I am sensing a large force of zerg in orbit, descending toward our location. They are unlike any zerg I have sensed before now."

"It is possible they may be…" He faltered. "The Tiamat Brood."

"That is grave news indeed." said Zeratul. "We must press the assault at once and defeat these cerebrates. I fear that with the Tiamat Brood assembled the Overmind will be invincible."

Fenix considered things. "Something is very wrong."

"What is?" asked Zeratul.

"The Overmind has made no attempt to stop us." said Fenix. "Even during our battle with the Conclave it hardly acted. This sloth is uncharacteristic of it."

"Whatever the reason we must use this time to launch our assault." said Artanis. "The only question is where. There are two cerebrates we may strike. One to the northwest, the other to the northeast. Both are heavily guarded. However, I believe that if we focus our full power against one of them we should be able to destroy one cerebrate.

"From there we will have to move on the Overmind quickly.

"What say you, Tassadar?"

Tassadar remained silent for a moment. He seemed to be wrestling with some inner battle. "Though your strategy is bold, Artanis, it is not bold enough." said Tassadar. "We cannot hope to destroy the Overmind with a foe at our backs. So we must remove both cerebrates at once. Artanis and I will take the air forces across the cliffs and annihilate all that stand against us. You and Zeratul will take our ground forces and move against the other."

"What about me?" asked Raynor. Fenix hadn't noticed him.

"Commander Raynor, I would have you circle around and approach the Overmind from the north." said Tassadar. "Your progress should be made easier by our assault. We will strike at the Overmind with a pincer movement. Destroy all the zerg that stand before you."

"You would have us divide our forces when we are already hopelessly outnumbered?" asked Artanis. "Tassadar this plan is madness."

Tassadar put a hand to Artanis' shoulder. "All things are possible for those who have faith. Our victory today has been preordained. Tomorrow we come to the day of reckoning. That is where things may go ill."

There was silence. They had followed Tassadar this far. They would fall away now. "…So be it." said Fenix. "We will divide our forces and pray that the Gods give us victory in the heart of darkness. It will be a good death if nothing else."

* * *

Serena stood on the bridge of the Medea. She knew what she had to report. But she didn't want to report it. She'd lost another friend today. She just hoped she wouldn't lost more.

She looked to Michael Liberty. The cyborg reporter looked down. "Are you all right?"

"No I'm not all right." said Michael. "We're abandoning innocent people to die. I didn't like it when the Confederates did it, and I sure as hell don't like it now."

"We don't have a choice, Mikey." said Emily.

"There is always a choice." said Michael.

"Right," said Tychus, lighting a cigerette, "so I guess we'll just have tea and fruitcake and hope the alien monsters go home. You're just a spineless reporter like all the rest. You get off on feeling all superior while you sit in a nice safe office, asking people their opinions.

"We're the ones' who have our asses on the line. So shut up and sit down."

Michael grew very still. Emily stood up, but Michael put a hand on her shoulder.

"Spineless?" asked Mr. Liberty. "I was reporting the illegal activities of men who could have me murdered when you were selling weapons to the Kel'morians." He stood up and walked toward Tychus. "I was trying to do the right thing when you were sealed in cold storage for war crimes!

"And as for being spineless, my spine is reinforced with steel to compensate for my robotic shoulder! That I got killing zerg in the battle of Tarsonis!

"I invented good journalism in the Koprolu Sector, you idiot! What have you done with your life? Got a lot of soldiers killed to line your pockets! Stolen ships and felt smug because the people you were stealing were no better than you!

"Do you really think you're the only weapons expert in the Koprolu Sector Mengsk could have called in? If you hadn't been buddies with Raynor, you never would have gotten out of prison, let alone been given the job!

"You act like you're this self-sufficient badass whose all things manly! But you only got where you are in life because you've got friends in high places!

"Fuck you, Findlay! You're everything that's wrong with humanity!"

Dead silence overtook the bridge. Tychus opened his mouth, then shut it again. Then he looked away and took a whiff of his cigarette. "Shit." he said.

"I'm fairly certain you've lost this argument, Mr. Findlay." said Serena with a smile. "Feel free to get off my bridge and hang your head in shame any time you want. Morgan, open a channel to the Conclave Flagship."

"Yes, ma'am."

The Voice had its back to her. It stood at the head of its the bridge, looking down on Aiur. The fleets of the Conclave were smaller than had been expected. Many had refused to evacuate and had stayed to fight. These were joining with Tassadar.

However, there were still enough.

The fleets were gathering overhead the heart of the creep. The grayish, violet substance had a center. A place from which all the power of the swarm came. The Voice was looking at this, and it seemed as if its will was being tested against it. It radiated grief and frustration for a moment. Then all that vanished as he turned to face Serena. "So Aldaris has stayed behind on Aiur." It was not a question.

"Yes." said Serena. "I tried to talk him out of it, but he was dead set on it. On a brighter note, we've relocated a large portion of the population of Aiur to outlying systems in your empire."

"The Conclave grieves." said the Voice. "Aldaris was a true servant of the light, and his kind are greatly missed in this world. Even so, we must stand resolute. All that we have planned has come to this motion.

"With the evacuation complete we now move to the next step of our plan. Even now our fleets are taking a position around Aiur. Soon we will focus the full might of the Fleet upon the Overmind. The abomination will be destroyed, and the swarm made vulnerable.

"This is our final hour."

"Still, if the Overmind figures out what we're doing he'll send all his swarms to stop us." said Serena. "It isn't going to just sit back and let itself get obliterated from existence."

"Here Tassadar's treachery may prove to the benefit of the light." said the Conclave. "The Overmind believes the Dark Templar to be the greatest threat to its Dominion. Thus it will spend its wrath on them while the true servants of the light bring about its downfall."

"Even so, I'm posting my wraiths on standby." said Serena. "It's too quiet. I feel as if that thing is just waiting. Why would it be waiting."

"As you will." said the Voice.

At that moment Selendis appeared on the screen. She must have been recalled with all the recent defections. "Judicator, our fleets are in position. We may begin our attack."

The Voice remained silent for a long time. It looked back to Aiur for a long moment, as if conflicted. Then it turned to face her in full. "Begin the bombardment Selendis. Wipe this abomination from the face of the universe."

The ships of the Conclave turned their weaponry upon Aiur. Their own homeworld. They charged their energies, knowing full well what they were doing. And what would happen if they didn't? First Contact had begun with the Conclave obliterating Chau Sara.

Now the Conclave would destroy their own world on the suggestion of a terran. Serena's mind turned back to that confrontation above Mar Sara. How she had ridiculed the protoss for their cowardice. Now, at long last, everything had come full circle.

There was a brilliant flash of light.

* * *

Aldaris had taken command of those left behind by the Conclave. He had thrown himself into preparing for war. Readying the troops. And when Tassadar had come among the colonies seeking aid, he had ordered his troops to assist him. Better to give the people some semblance of hope.

It didn't matter. Aiur would burn soon. And all Aldaris' loved come to ruin. He did not want to live beyond that.

All that was left now was to wait. Wait and hope that plans set in motion would work.

And then he saw the light. It shot downwards from the sky. It surged through the clouds, burning them away from the sky as it descended toward the ground. It was targetted directly toward the Overmind and enhanced by the powers of the Conclave. The combined power of the Protoss Fleets, the greatest power in the universe, was firing it.

Nothing could stop such an attack. Nothing. Aldaris sat down and crossed his legs.

The light hit the ground. A massive shockwave was unleashed. Trees around Aldaris were torn from their roots. Mountains splintered and broke. The seas churned and boiled beneath the onslaught.

And then the darkness arose.

A massive wave of dust and stone poured up in front of the light. Huge storms of dust were thrown from the impact, flowing over the plains and covering the skies. Aldaris closed his eyes and waited for the end.

 _ **"This shall not be."** _said the Overmind, voice amused.

Aldaris' eyes opened, and he saw the darkness arise.

It was darkness. Pure, undiluted darkness of such intensity that just looking at it made him wonder if she had gone blind. Then is spread. It spread wider and wider over the continents of Aiur. The seas went still. The earthquakes stopped. Every plant, every animal, every living creature went utterly still.

The light battled against the darkness. And the darkness was winning.

* * *

Serena stared in horror. The light was being pushed back. The power of the bombardment was being redirected. It was like in one of those classical animes from the two thousand. Except it was real.

"Mary mother of god." said Tychus, cigarette falling from his mouth.

"What the… that... that's impossible…" said Serena.

She'd seen protoss bombardments in action. They were stronger than nukes by far. At full capacity, they made what was done to Korhal look insignificant. Chau Sara had been hit with half the maximum power, and the landscape had been disfigured. That had been a smaller force than what was arrayed her.

And now the Overmind was defeated the full might of the bombardment. By will alone.

"That… that can't be… This…" Serena heard the Voice speaking.

"Judicator, the Tiamat Brood is adjusting its course." said Selendis. "They are heading directly toward us."

"Battle stations." said Serena. "All terrans ships assist the Conclave against the swarm."

The darkness spread. In a great wave, the utter blackness overwhelmed the light, and the power of the carriers was snuffed. The Overmind was completely unharmed.

And then she felt its presence in her mind. They all did. And she realized that this message was being broadcast across the whole of Aiur and beyond. All the people, every protoss to ever be connected to the khala.

But how? Unless…

The Overmind was seizing control of the khala. It had a presence within. _**"Behold the futility of your plight, servants of the**_ khala _ **. For though the swarm has**_ purity _ **of form, I am possessed of purity of essence. My limbs are innumerable and extend to every corner of the cosmos. My eternal might could tear this world from its suns orbit with the merest of exertions.**_

 _ **"I am Overmind. There is no other beside me. I perceived your plans when the stars were young. I anticipated every move within this game before it was made. Though you may triumph for a day, against the might of the swarm all that can be wrought is a long defeat.**_

 _ **And he that attempts to thwart my eternal will shall find his designs have served only to bring about the creation of greater strains.**_

 _ **"Truly, there is no injury that can be wrought upon me from which my swarm will not recover stronger. My body is the swarm. If ever its flesh should fail, it shall be made anew in greater form."**_

The space battle was ongoing. But the zerg were filled with joy and passion. While the protoss were in disarray. Their responses were slow. Only the terrans kept them from being overwhelmed. If the Conclave died then what would happen?

Without their presence, the Overmind would consume the entire protoss race. No one mind could stand against it. Serena ran her options. A tactical retreat would be best. But how to avoid being overtaken and destroyed.

"We're being overwhelmed! We can't hold out!" said Selendis. "Pull back. Jump into warp space and scatter the fleet."

"We'll never be able to make it." said Serena. "Morgan, activate a psi emitter on board the Medea and made a course away from the fleet. We'll try to lead the Tiamat Brood away-"

"No." said the Conclave. And then the light flared anew. Now with a new brilliance, greater than before. It radiated from the flagship, and dozens of zerg were consumed in a single instant. "We are the Conclave. We stand in the light of the khala _,_ and we defy you, mighty Overmind. Though you may triumph in a thousand battles, you will never possess the protoss. For we too can evolve. And though we may die of your evolutions, you will die of ours."

The Overmind laughed. It was terrible and yet there was a compulsion in the air to laugh too. Serena resisted it, but not everyone managed it. Its power was unleashed in greater form as the Carriers began to retreat. _**"Your pride is but reckless hubris. You are but a failing breed, soon to be overtaken by superior specimens. Long has the Conclave turned its gaze this way and that. You have discerned the future, piercing every pathway of fate, seeking an escape from that which was inevitable.**_

 _ **"Never was your mind on the reality before you. For in your farsighted vanity you fail to understand the means by which I could be brought to harm**_ , and _ **your defeat staved off a while longer.**_

 _ **"You speak of evolution? What evolution has been wrought in the days of decadent stagnation? What has your khala c**_ _ **reated? What aspect of your vaunted civilization is greater now than it was in your ancient golden age?**_

 _ **"You have failed. Your race has been selected for extinction. Your virtues shall be assimilated into the swarm and weakness purged from the gene pool. Thus shall the ascension**_ _**the khalai be wrought."**_

The Conclave's will was being battered down. It could not stand before the might of the Overmind. Soon they would be destroyed, and the Overmind would gain dominance over the protoss. And then the universe. The end was inevitable. "We may fail…" Then the light flared far brighter. "But it will not be today! Calabas, Selendis, depart from Aiur. The Conclave shall not allow this abomination to destroy our greatest hope."

Serena sat back in her chair. They were looking to her with orders. "…To hell with that. Ensign, take us down toward the Overmind."

"You want to go toward it?" asked Morgan incredulously.

"I'll kill that thing if I have to put on a marine suit and shoot it to death." said Serena.

"Now you're thinking like an Alpha Squadron Commander, ma'am." said Emily.

Tychus smiled suddenly. "Screw this strategic withdrawal bullshit." He walked up to Emily. "Permission to join the front ma'am."

"Granted." said Emily.

Michael drew out a cigarette and lit it. Looking at it for a moment he dropped it and crushed it with one foot. "When I signed up to do a propaganda piece on Alpha Squadron this was not what I was expecting."

Sure they were all going to die. But Serena refused to give the Overmind the dignity of admitting it was inevitable.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This chapter was originally supposed to feature the battle with the cerebrates. But I figured Serena's storyline presented all the excitement we needed for one chapter. Plus I wanted to get the Conclave storyline out of the way before the climax.

Also, I'm getting the sense I should rename this story Philosophy with Fenix. Half the page is discussions on the nature of free will.

Enjoy.


	21. Shadow Hunters

**Chapter Twenty-one: Shadow Hunters**

The might of the khalai was unleashed.

Fenix hewed down zerg by the dozens. He carved a swath through zerglings and rushed on to attack the zerglings. Power surged through his veins, and he was not alone. He could feel his brethren filled with strength and resolve unlike any other.

He felt as though something within him that had slept his entire life had woken up. As though he had come alive. His blades moved faster; his strokes were stronger. Nothing could stop him.

At last, he stood atop a hill, looking upon the destruction wrought against a hive cluster and laughed. "The zerg fall before us like wheat! This strength, I have never felt anything like it!"

Zeratul appeared. "For the first time, the two sides of our race are as one, Fenix. Light and dark represent different aspects of ourselves. Now those aspects have united.

"The one and the many works in unison toward a common goal. Together the zerg cannot stand against us."

So the battle continued. In the distance, Fenix beheld Tassadar and Artanis' fleet. Scouts launched antimatter missile to obliterate mutalisks. Carriers launched their payloads against the zerg on the ground. They tore the enemy to shreds. Thousands of zerg flyers rushed to attack them, only for half of them to be frozen in place by an arbiter. The rest were laid to waste in mere moments.

As the stasis wore off the others were destroyed. And amidst it the Gantrithor was there. The huge carrier annihilated the zerg by the hundreds with every moment. It obliterated spore colonies and sunken colonies like it was nothing.

Nothing could stop them. It was so easy.

The combat continued for more than half a day. Zeratul and Fenix led their brethren in many desperate assaults. Yet these were successful again and again. For every protoss that fell, it seemed as though armies of zerg were slain. Light and dark welled within the khalai as they carved a path through the enemy.

Laughter echoed among them.

And at last, they came to the cerebrate. It stood cowering at the center of its hive cluster. Fenix and Zeratul hacked through an ultralisk and made for it.

"There is the cerebrate Zeratul!" cried Fenix. "Strike quickly before it can escape!"

"Wretched protoss." said the cerebrate. "The swarm cannot be stopped!" Zeratul drove his blade into the heart of the beast. "All shall be… assimilated…"

And then it faded away, dead.

Zeratul looked in grim satisfaction as the brood fell into disarray. "Your foul taint will be purged from the universe. Tassadar shall see to that."

"We've gained control of this area." said Fenix. "Yet there are still more hives to destroy. Let us press on and burn them. Should we fail, our names shall be remembered-" And then he felt a familiar presence.

He looked up upon a clifftop. There it was. His enemy mocked them. "…Kaloth is over that ridge."

"Are you certain?" asked Zeratul.

"More certain than ever." said Fenix. "He is calling to us."

"Why would that creature makes itself known in such an exposed fashion?" asked Zeratul.

"We will take a force and go to meet him." said Fenix. "We will need only a small one. I do not want to weaken the main assault."

As the offensive continued, Zeratul and Fenix took a shuttle up to the cliffs. There they felt the presence of Kaloth. Yet it seemed different from last time. As if an outline had been colored in on a white canvass.

And then Fenix realized what it was. Kaloth's spirit was manifesting independent of a body. No cerebrate on record had done so. Was this some new evolution?

"So the vaunted Dark Templar has shown himself at last." said Kaloth.

"Kaloth. Today you answer for the destruction wrought upon both our people's." said Zeratul, moving forward.

"As opposed to the destruction wrought on the swarm?" asked Kaloth. "Why is the life of a protoss of more value than that of a thousand zerg?"

"Save your breath, creature." said Zeratul. "The zerg are but mindless extensions of the Overmind's will. As are you."

"And yet you've felt enough of a personal vendetta to come all the way out here to confront one." noted Kaloth. "Your words and deeds are as empty as your vaunted ideology. For who was it that led us here, I ask you?"

Zeratul stopped in place. Fenix noticed how he shuddered. Something Kaloth had said had hit a nerve. "What does he mean?"

"Tassadar did not mention that, did he?" asked Kaloth. "Zeratul gave us the location of Aiur."

"You lie." said Fenix.

"Do I?" asked Kaloth. "How do you think the Overmind was able to find Aiur so quickly. Was it a coincidence that it happened after the Dark Templar started killing cerebrates? Zeratul wanted to reunite his people. What better way of doing so than to create a crisis for him to save them from?

"Did he not tell you that his mind touched with that of the Overmind? What secrets did he give us, do you think?"

"Enough!" cried Zeratul.

The Dark Templar sprang forward, blade in hand. But as he did so, it halted in place. Light and darkness arose to halt the blade. The two wills pressed against each other. Then suddenly Kaloth faded from view. Zeratul fell to one knee beneath the momentum.

Fenix saw the ground beneath Zeratul tremble. "Look out!"

He rushed forward and knocked Zeratul away. As he did massive spines came out of the ground and were driven into him. Fenix screamed in pain as the blades were driven deep. Then they were pulled out.

Fenix hit the ground, seeing his own blood spilling out over the ground.

There was almost childish laughter. "See Daggoth; I told you that combining hydralisks into a super strain would work really well!"

 **"They appear to have died from shock after their first attack."** mused Daggoth. **"This strain will require additional mutations before it can be made combat ready."**

"Look, I'm just glad it worked, okay." said Kaloth.

Fenix drifted off into blackness.

* * *

How foolish had it been to come here? Of course, it had been a trap! And yet Zeratul had allowed them to fall into it. Now Fenix was badly injured!

Zeratul kneeled by the fallen warrior. The wounds were very deep, and he had already lost much blood. He looked to Varsus. "He needs medical attention. We can't treat him here. Take Fenix to the Gantrithor at once."

"Yes, Prelate." said Varsus.

Zeratul then stood. He looked at the blood soaking the ground. Whatever creatures had burrowed within there were dead.

But something was still here. "Show yourself, creature."

"How ironic. The coward who uses other races as a shield for his assassinations now tells me to face him fairly." said Kaloth. "You killed my brother and forced me to destroy all that remained of him.

"We'll meet again Zeratul. Very soon.

"Think on this. We got the location of Aiur from your mind. What else might we have learned?"

Then he faded.

Zeratul shifted. Then he realized the meaning of the cerebrates words. "…Shakuras."

His homeworld. He prayed that Kaloth had merely been bluffing. But what if he wasn't?

Could it be that Zeratul would return to find his home in ashes?

* * *

Fenix awoke within the medical bay of the Gantrithor. He'd been here on several occasions. It hurt a lot more than the previous times. His head ached badly, and his body was sore in many places. Still, he seemed whole enough. Zeratul was sitting by his side, hands clasped together. He eyed the Dark Templar tiredly. "Is it done, Zeratul?"

"No." said Zeratul. "Kaloth has escaped. I fear he may cause untold destruction before the end."

Fenix remembered what had been spoken. "Is it true?"

Zeratul remained silent for a very long time. "When I killed Zasz I believed my will strong enough to keep the Overmind out of my mind. I was a fool. And many have paid the price for it.

"I will gladly yield my life when this is over if you desire it."

Fenix sighed. "There is no purpose. All beings make mistakes. The Conclave chose to persecute your brethren. They did so long after their original crime was beyond living memory. Yet there is still great virtue and valor in them."

"For all you know Kaloth could be right." said Zeratul. "What if I was attempting to reunify our people by-"

"Kaloth is my enemy." said Fenix. "You are my ally. I need not say whose word I should trust more.

"And I do not believe that one who possessed such malice as to lure the zerg to Aiur entire would risk all to save it. There are many colonies of the protoss that would be easily corrupted, especially when Aiur was destroyed.

"Had you been what Kaloth claimed you could have left me to die. You need only have said Kaloth was responsible if the Conclave spoke truly.

"The Conclave was wrong about you, Zeratul. I was wrong about you." He looked at his injuries. "I am hardly injured."

"We have combined terran medical technology with our own." said Zeratul. "Our techniques largely revolve around motivating the spirit to heal itself. The terrans have a more… physical approach to healing.

"We have more to learn from them than we thought."

Fenix breathed out. "How goes the battle?"

"With Kaloth's departure the zerg have fallen into disarray." said Zeratul. "And we now have a direct path to the Overmind. There is no news from Raynor, yet."

"All goes well." said Fenix.

"Let us pray our luck holds." said Zeratul.

"There is no luck." said Fenix. "Fortune is made by the one who seeks it."

* * *

The swarm was reeling. And yet there was no fear. Many casualties had been suffered, yet there was only a contemplative mood. The ashes of the hive clusters, the deaths of two lesser cerebrates. It was of no account.

Kaloth wondered what their names had been. And what they had been like. Although he had sparred with many cerebrates, none of them had had a name. He did not know them as friends, only brothers.

He missed Zasz. He was sure Zasz would have known them by sight. But would he have mourned?

It didn't matter. All was going as planned. As the Conclave did battle with the will of the Overmind far above Aiur all was silent. Kaloth and Daggoth entered the main hive.

It was sprawling, larger than any other hive cluster in the whole of the universe. The strongest broods of zerg were here, for this was the heart of the swarm — the domain where the spirit of the Overmind was at its strongest.

They had been called.

 _ **"Kaloth, Daggoth, come to me."**_ said the Overmind.

They came before him and prostrated themselves. Yet it was not as other cerebrates. If they were terrans, they should have been kneeling. Not lying before him. Both had earned that. Daggoth long ago. Kaloth just recently.

 **"Mighty Overmind, the protoss are approaching the primary hive _cluster._ "** said Daggoth. **"We stand ready to do battle with them."**

The Overmind said nothing for a moment. _ **"Your courage and** **ingenuity** **is a testament to the swarm, Daggoth. However, you have another task. As do you, Kaloth."**_

Kaloth felt confusion. What was he talking about? "Task? But the terrans and protoss are about to launch their final assault. Shouldn't we stay to defend you?"

Kaloth felt as though the Overmind were smiling. If he were a king upon a throne, he should have risen. _**"Behold my children. Now comes the hour of reckoning. Soon the culmination of all that we have sought shall come. Even now the Conclave's power wanes before my will.**_

 _ **"Yet the protoss shall put forth all their remaining hopes on a final assault. With its failure shall the last defense be beaten down, and thei** **r** **khala** **be laid bare before me. Then shall all the** **khalai**_ _**be brought into the fold.**_

 _ **"This shall be their final hour. Yet it shall also be mine."**_

"What?" said Kaloth. He looked to Daggoth, who seemed to have been expecting this. "You… you're the swarm."

He felt the Overminds will run through his, calming him. **_"My purpose is to engineer the assimilation of the protoss. Soon shall the form of the protoss fuse with the essence of the swarm. Thus shall our races be made as one and the ultimate strain of zerg wrought._**

 ** _"Then shall we possess power enough to correct the mistakes of creation. With the culmination of_ _evolution we shall defeat the great enemy. In so doing we shall bring about the triumph of all creation. From there the swarm will have time to contemplate the path forward that we may further evolve._**

 ** _"For as one evolution is completed new ones shall always open up before."_**

Kaloth couldn't believe this. This couldn't be happening. "I don't understand. Why do you have to die?"

 _ **"I will not die."** _said the Overmind. _ **"But my presence must be withdrawn. For I have at last discerned the source of purity of form. It is the will of the individual. As one entity the swarm would stagnate. Yet as many it would continually evolve. Thus it was that I created** **cerebrates.**_

 _ **"My efforts have brought the swarm to the pinnacle of its essence. Yet I can lead you no further. You and you alone must make the next steps.**_

 _ **"The way has been prepared. Soon the Conclave will be destroyed and the will of the protoss broken. Then shall I enter into the** **khala** **and fuse my essence wholly into it. Their wills shall become mine to command. For they have given themselves to the** **khala** **and through it, they shall give themselves to the swarm.**_

 _ **"From there I shall retreat beyond sight. The swarm shall act as I will, but my voice shall be heard through the many, rather than the one."**_

He turned to Daggoth and his will gazed upon him. _ **"Daggoth, you are my chosen. When I have departed, you will rule as Overmind in my place."**_

Daggoth had known of this, hadn't he? He never did let things on. **"As you command, mighty Overmind."**

Then the Overmind turned back to Kaloth. _ **"Kaloth, my son, your brother will have need of you. You were born from the essence of** **terrans** **, and in so doing you have become the greatest of my generals. The experiment which wrought you has yielded fruit beyond even my imagining.**_

 _ **"I now entrust you to lead the armies of the swarm. The terrans will seek to control us. To make our strength their own. You shall bar their path, and purge those who fall away from the swarm."**_

 _ **"Thank you, mighty**_ Overmind. _ **"**_ said Kaloth. Wasn't he forgetting someone? Oh right, now he remembered. **_"Um… is there a plan for Kerrigan?"_**

The Overmind remained silent for a moment. _**"…Who?"**_

Was he joking? Kaloth supposed he would never know. _**"I'll take that as a no. What of the** **terrans** **? The other races?"**_

 _ **"They shall be spared. Essential to all evolution is struggling."**_ said the Overmind. _ **"Thus from this day forth no species shall be wholly exterminated by the swarm. For all have** **potential** **to produce traits of value. Instead the weak shall be culled and the strong allowed to thrive. We shall take such specimens from them as will greater ourselves. So the swarm shall have rivals to strive against and in so doing ascend to greater glories.**_

 _ **"These are my final words. After** **these,** **I shall speak no more in ears of flesh.**_

 _ **"I am the light and the darkness. The zerg and the protoss. The one and the many. I am all things. I shall be with you to the very ends of the universe. And all that are part of me that fail shall be made anew."**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So this chapter was a lot shorter than I thought it would be.

I guess I skimmed it because it is basically another destroy all enemy buildings mission. Okay, that isn't quite fair. Shadow Hunters does serve a narrative purpose. It makes good on the Dark Templar plotline. It also makes sense to have the final assault on the Overmind have a pre-climax confrontation. Plus you can destroy the cerebrates with a precision strike. I just prefer to wipe out all zerg bases.

Even so, I'm about to have an action-packed climax. Dwelling too long on Shadow Hunters seems like it would take away from things. It is more or less a prologue to the main event.

In my original plan for the cerebrates who fight would be Kaloth and Daggoth.


	22. The Eye of the Storm

**Chapter Twenty-two: The Eye of the Storm**

 _I've gotten into the habit of writing these._

 _I was trying to think of what to say when I realized that chances are nobody will ever read this. The Overmind is something far beyond us. It has numbers, a defensive advantage, and godlike powers. I just watched that think backhand away an orbital bombardment._

 _Commander Calabas is in earnest though. She's heading on a direct course for the Overmind. And if all we manage to do is widdle down their defenses a bit, she'll be satisfied._

 _What am I supposed to say?_

 _The only thing I can. It has been my highest honor to serve alongside the fine men of the Dominion Marine core. It hasn't exactly been fun. But I wouldn't sacrifice the journey for anything._

 _It's just a shame that it all ends on such a downer._

 **-Liberty's reports, volume IV.**

* * *

The bridge of the Hyperion was silent.

The battlecruiser and its accompanying fleet flew over the landscape toward the Overmind. There was not a single lifeform to be seen for miles. The ground has decayed and been sapped of green. Now it was dusty, rocky hills like on Mar Sara. The wind kicked up dust clouds.

There were no zerg either. It was worse than there being millions. At least then you were busy fighting them off.

But Raynor had found something to read. And now he wished he hadn't. He stared dully at the sheet of paper in his hands.

"Jim, what's wrong?" asked Matt, approaching. Raynor raised the form. "What is that?"

"It's a report I got from Arcturus." said Raynor. "Just after the Psi Disruptor got stolen. You remember my son?"

"John?" asked Matt.

"Yeah. I figured, well, I hoped maybe that the Confederates just said he died in a shuttle accident so I wouldn't look for him." said Jim. "Maybe I'd be able to find him in the ghost program. Get through to him. I asked Mengsk to check the records.

"It was the Confederates. That fucking bastard Duran."

He passed the sheet to Matt, who read through it. "…Subject was tested with infestation. While the early stages of the infestation ultimately failed, subject rejected the process. His mind proved incompatible with that of the hive mind.

"Subjects body has been disposed of. As usual, Mr. Calabas, I wrote a cover story. A shuttle accident that conveniently destroyed the body.

"They infested him."

"My son was infested." said Raynor. "Duran put those things cells inside him and let it tear him apart from the inside out. And in the end, it didn't even matter.

"They did the same thing to Kerrigan. Only she didn't reject the process. They got what they wanted.

"And then they scrapped the project. They realized Kerrigan was rejecting the mind control drugs they used on her. They were planning on disposing of her too when Mengsk pulled her out. That was why they built the Psi Disruptor and Emitters. The ghosts they infested were loyal to the Overmind instead of them."

"Jim, I… I'm so sorry." said Matt.

"It doesn't matter, does it?" asked Raynor. "What am I supposed to do now? I already sprayed Arturro's brains all over his precious Ion Cannon. The Old Families are fucking dust.

Duran and the Overmind are the only ones' left.

"And Mengsk never told me."

"He might not have known." said Matt.

Raynor scoffed. "Like hell. He had the information all this time. And yet it only mysteriously shows up after Duran defected over to Umojan. He didn't want me to cause problems for his new order by blowing that son of a bitch's head off.

He slammed the side of his chair. "Damn it! I knew we couldn't trust that snake, but he just had to appease his messiah complex!"

Silence fell over them. Matt looked at Raynor. "…What are we going to do about this?"

Raynor realized that this was a golden opportunity. He'd been dropping hints that he didn't want to go back to the Dominion for a while now. Time to go a little further. "Nothing for now. We've got bigger fish to fry than that sociopath. But I'm not going back to the Dominion Matt. We can't."

"Are you sure?" asked Matt.

"Think about it." said Raynor. "If Mengsk was willing to hide this, what else could he hide? I like the guy, but he views people like pieces on a chessboard. Who's going to make sure the Dominion doesn't end up just like the Confederacy? Schezar? Duran?

"There has to be someone to stick up for the little guy. Someone to keep hold the powers that be accountable."

"This could be a big mistake, sir." said Matt.

"Well then we're in good company." said Raynor with a sigh. "What's the status on the zerg?"

"Quiet, sir." said Matt. "They've been pulling back en masse. I've detected some hive clusters leaving the surface of the planet for parts unknown. The rest appear to be mustered to make a stand against us near the Overmind.

"There are a lot of them."

"How many?" asked Raynor.

Matt remained silent. "More than we can handle. Way more.

"And there are more on the way. The second we launch an attack on the Overmind they'll all come to protect it. It'll be just like Tarsonis, sir.

"I don't think we're getting out of this one."

"Well, it might make a good story, at least." said Raynor.

He looked out at the night sky. The stars were very bright, illuminating the barren plains of Aiur. Raynor wondered if there would be any stars left at the end of this war. Probably. But there might not be anyone who cared to look at them.

Then, suddenly, he found himself walking among the protoss. While still within the Hyperion. He wasn't the only one. The bridge crew found themselves connected.

They saw Tassadar.

* * *

It was an enthusiastic gathering. Khalai and Nerazim alike cheered and called as their heroes met each other. Warriors told tales of their victories. You would never have guessed that they had emerged from one hopeless battle, only to face another.

As they met Fenix embraced Artanis. Then he broke the hug.

"Artanis, our plan worked perfectly." said Fenix. "The Zerg defenses are broken, and the way to the Overmind is laid bare! The time for our stand has come."

"Indeed." said Tassadar. But there was no enthusiasm there. He seemed distant.

"Tassadar, is something wrong?" asked Artanis.

"The Conclave is dying." said Tassadar, looking skyward. "Even now they do battle with the will of the Overmind. The khala and all our ancestors aid them."

Fenix looked upwards. And there he perceived the Conclave far above. There in their flagship light met dark in a cataclysmic battle. No claws or blades were used in this conflict. The zerg dared not approach. The protoss and terrans had fled.

Only the Conclave and the Overmind remained — their wills and minds doing battle in mortal combat. And slowly, but surely, the Overmind was winning. They were near the end now.

"Let us strike now, Tassadar!" said Fenix. "Perhaps we can defeat the Overmind before they are overwhelmed."

"No. We are tired as are our warriors." said Tassadar. "And our allies will not arrive until the suns rising. We must wait until then."

"Allies?" asked Zeratul. "Of whom do you speak? Commander Raynor?"

"He is among them." said Tassadar. "For now we will rest." He paused. "I will walk the fields of Aiur alone."

"The way is dangerous." said Fenix. "Allow me to come with you."

"As will I." said Artanis.

"And I will walk in your footsteps as well." said Zeratul.

"So be it." said Tassadar.

He led them to a high place from which they could see the length and breadth of Aiur. The protoss across the universe saw through their eyes. Here Tassadar halted and kneeled, taking a handful of dirt in one palm. He let it sift through his fingers, then turned to then.

"Do you see this world? The earth, the plants, the trees? What is this?" asked Tassadar.

"It is Aiur." said Zeratul.

"No." said Tassadar. "Aiur is our heart. The center of the protoss soul. The crude gray matter of our flesh and blood, even of the khaydarin crystals, is not who we are.

"Aiur is in us. When all that we are in this world has passed away, it will still be there."

"The khala." said Fenix.

"No. The khala connects all our race." said Tassadar. "Yet even it is not Aiur. For were it severed we would still be. What I speak of cannot be assimilated into the one, nor divided into the many. All are apart of it. The protoss. The terrans. Even the zerg."

"Impossible." said Artanis. "The zerg are an abomination."

Tassadar looked to him. "Did you not say that same of the Nerazim not long ago? Nothing in all this world is born evil. Some stray from the right path. Others are twisted from it.

"Even the Overmind is not wholly lost. Far from it."

"I don't understand it." said Artanis.

"What happens tomorrow will echo throughout all of eternity." said Tassadar. "I shall confront the Overmind. And one of us shall destroy the other. The other will not remain.

"If victory is gained and all we hope for made manifest, I must still depart. And you must all follow me in time."

"How can we follow you?" asked Fenix. "We do not even know what path to take?"

"I am the path." said Tassadar. "Those who walk in my ways, though they know it not, shall meet at the gates beyond this universe. Beyond the void. In a place of true existence. And those who come before my domain as thieves and murderers shall be shut out. They will cloak themselves in garments of benevolence, but they will be known.

"That is my covenant with all who serve the right."

At that moment a great flare shot across the sky. A gasp sounded throughout their minds. Fenix felt suddenly as if he had lost someone. A friend he had never known. But had always been there. He looked to the ground.

"…The Conclave has fallen. The khala has failed." said Tassadar.

"Adun be with them." said Zeratul.

"He is. As am I." said Tassadar. "It is the nature of all to fall away from the light. Yet those who seek me shall be found in time. Though they do not know my face."

The sun began to rise in the distance. The first rays of light were creeping out over the crags in the distance. And there they beheld the Overmind. Or at least it's mortal shell. It was like a hatchery, yet nothing was born of it. It towered above them, taller than any building built by mortal hands. An unholy weaving of pulsing flesh.

The darkness radiated from it. And all the zerg flyers were circling it. The beat of their wings was like thunder. The cries of zerglings and hydralisks could be heard distantly. All the legions of the swarm were mustered.

"My friends, this is our final hour. Not all of us may survive the coming conflict." said Tassadar. "Yet, death may be a blessing should we fail here. We seek now to destroy a foe that has ravaged its way across the universe consuming all in its path.

"And now it has reached the end of its long journey. The Overmind has come to destroy all that we hold dear and assimilate us into itself. And I say to thee; this shall not come to pass! Aiur shall not fall! Executor, I stand ready!"

"As do I." said Zeratul.

At that moment Raynor was there. And yet it was not him. It was an image in their minds so that though he was far away, they could sense him. See him. The former Marshall of Mar Sara, former Captain of the Sons of Korhal, sat in his commander's chair. His hands were clasped, and his eyes were filled with despair.

His men looked to him. And he stood. "Well, I guess all I have left is to see this through. The Zerg have taken everything from me: my home, my family, my friends. I know that nothing I do can bring those things back, but I'll be damned if I just sit on my hands and wait for the end. I want a piece of 'em, all right. I'm in."

The image passed. And yet the connection did not. It seemed now as if terran and protoss were filled by one will, for their minds were open to one another.

At that moment a zealot came to them. "Tassadar, Judicator Aldaris has come. He brings with him a vast force of khalai warriors."

"Is it possible that they seek vengeance even now at the end?" asked Zeratul.

"Peace, Zeratul." said Tassadar. "He has not come to fight."

And he walked down to where Aldaris stood. The Judicator was clad in simple white robes and had donned his armor. Tassadar came before him, and there was silence. "Aldaris, you have come."

"Artanis. Tassadar." said Aldaris. "This comes too late to you. But the Conclave has witnessed your defeat of the cerebrates. They know now that they cannot deny the necessity or the valiancy of your actions. We sought to punish you, while it was we who were in error. You represent what is greatest in us all, and all our hopes go with you. En taro Adun, brave Sons of Aiur!

"Wow." said Raynor. "Does that mean they're going to send some back-up for us?"

"I have given orders that all standing forces that are to converge here and aid us." said Aldaris, ignoring the bait. "Only a small force remains to defend the citizens. Even so, I doubt we will be able to pierce their defenses. We may at least deny them our service, in the end."

"Artanis, the Medea and a Fleet of Terran Battlecruisers is descending." said a zealot.

And with those words, a great fleet of terran battlecruisers came out of the clouds. Now they could feel the spirits of the terrans rising. What before had been grim resolve soon turned to hope.

"Serena?" asked Raynor.

"Raynor, you didn't really think I'd let you take all the glory, did you?" asked Serena.

"Well, I was hoping there for a minute." said Raynor, smirking.

"I've ordered all remaining terran forces to come and support you." said Serena.

"…There may be hope yet, then." said Zeratul.

"Still, we're not going to kill any gods by talking them to death." noted Serena.

"Then let our actions speak for us! For Adun! For Aiur!"

Tassadar drew a psi-blade, and his voice reached out across the universe. And even those who could not hear his words were moved and looked up — wondering at what drew their gaze to a distant star.

Across the universe, zerg, protoss and terran rushed to battle. All convinced their cause was just. All filled with the hope of final victory. Whatever the outcome they would see it through to the end. Storm clouds gathered above. Lightning shattered the sky. Water poured down from the heavens as the light faded away. The wind howled, turning over hills.

Such a storm had not been seen upon Aiur since the departure of the Nerazim. But it was as nothing before the storm which had raged throughout the sector since the battle of Chau Sara. Not a storm of matter, but minds. For the wills of the three races had been in endless conflict. Confederate, Son of Korhal, Kel'morian, Khalai, Nerazim, Cerebrate, Infested, Overmind, freedom, tyranny, propaganda. These words and many others had stirred an endless conflict for ages. The one and the many in perpetual strife. One that came into plain view with the fall of Chau Sara.

Unending had been the chain of events which led to this inevitable conflict. And even as it began that storm still raged. And it would rage long after.

And yet all of those ideals and factions were meaningless now.

At the hour of reckoning. When the fate of all who lived lay in the balance, with the final cataclysmic battle at hand, the combatants held a rare peace of mind.

For they were in the eye of the storm.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Also known as the chapter where I try to explain away several lines of dialogue which don't add up. Raynor mentions he lost his family to the zerg in this mission. But later lore establishes Raynor's family all died out long before he even saw a zerg.

Meanwhile, Tassadar specifically states that Aiur will not fall, which is just inconsistent with my interpretation of him as Protoss Jesus. So I had to account for that.

Enjoy.


	23. Delaying Tactics

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Delaying Tactics**

 _This is the end. Or close to it._

 _I'm standing here with Emily in a line of portable bunkers. Commander Calabas set them up here to defend the cliff approaches, and it was a smart move. I'm watching as a constant tide of zerg rush against our bunkers. These things take way more to kill. I've seen men unload dozens of shots into them without killing them._

 _Siege tanks fire into their midst, but it doesn't do much more than slow them down. The only thing keeping us in the fight right now is the high ground. And those guardians on the horizon don't look too good._

 **Liberty's Report, volume IV.**

* * *

There was no more despair on the bridge of the Hyperion. Everyone was working busily, going about their assigned roles. Raynor watched as Matt gave one order after another. He really had grown into the role.

It was better to focus on him than the Overmind. He could see it in the distance, pulsing with energy. The closer he got to it, the more he wanted to make a run for it.

Eventually, Matt came up to him. "Jim, we're landing our forces northwest of the Overmind. Tassadar is on the opposite side. But we haven't gotten any messages from him since the um, conference call we had earlier. Our sensors are being blocked by the Overmind."

"Any chance we can get through?" asked Raynor.

"No, sir. The Overmind it… when you look at it on the sensors it radiates psionic energy." said Matt. "There is so much of it that we can't detect anything on the other side. Hell, I've had to start rotating my ensigns because they get splitting headaches looking at it."

"Well that's pretty typical." said Jim. "What about Serena? Anything on her?"

"Serena has set up her troops to the south of our position, and she's already come under assault. We haven't been able to communicate very well, though." said Matt. "We set up the line of bunkers like you wanted. It'll only be a matter of time before we get hit.

"What's the layout of the Overmind's defenses?" asked Jim.

"The Overmind is heavily dug in." said Matt. "The Tiamat Brood has established itself surrounding the Overminds own forces. But we aren't picking up any cerebrates. So far they've only attacked Serena, but I wouldn't count on our luck holding out."

"Patch me through to Gui." said Jim.

The transmission was worse that Raynor expected. Gui barely appeared past all the static, and it took a moment to get any words through.

"-commander?" Gui finished.

"Gui I want you to take charge of the main defense line." said Raynor. "Don't let any of those critters through."

"Wh-" said Gui. "I can't-"

"Matt can you move us closer." said Jim.

"Roger that." said Matt.

Gradually the static cleared up. "Am I coming through?" asked Raynor.

"Roger that." said Gui. "What are your orders?"

"I want you to take charge of the defense line." said Raynor. "Make sure none of the zerg get through."

"Understood." said Gui. "When I started a mining colony on Mar Sara this wasn't what I was expecting."

"Join the club." said Raynor.

The channel cut out. Raynor looked up. "This isn't working. I'm gonna have to take to the ground if I'm gonna be able to organize things. Take Command of the Hyperion, Matt. And see if you can get a message to Serena.

I need to meet with her, try an coordinate. Figure out some way to get past all this static."

"Understood sir." said Matt. "I may have a plan. It's a bit old fashioned, but if we set up wires between all our major bases, we should be able to coordinate a bit. Though if any of them get cut, we'll be in trouble."

"Do it." said Raynor. "We're not gonna be able to do anything at this rate."

"Are you sure you want to meet with Commander Serena directly?" asked Matt.

"Nah, sometimes a man has got to take responsibility for his actions." said Jim. "Besides, if anybody is gonna skinned alive for this it better be me."

* * *

When Jim Raynor found Serena, she was standing by a portable console and reading reports. Her HQ had a clear view of the Overmind, and numerous guards were standing by. Her black hair was tied behind her head, and she had bags under her eyes.

"Serena," said Raynor, "you look terrible."

Serena glanced up. "We've been very busy. For the record, neither of us was right or wrong."

"That wasn't exactly what I was expecting." admitted Raynor.

"What? Did you think I'd let Tassadar into my heart and join your little yin yang club?" asked Serena.

"Actually I figured you'd rip me to shreds." said Raynor.

Serena sighed. "The situation had no real villains. Except possibly the Overmind. Both of us looked at the exact same situation and came to the exact opposite conclusion.

"I determined that destroying the zerg through traditional methods was more practical. When the Conclave refused to consider an alliance, I decided not to abandon my allies.

"I'm not saying sorry."

"Right." said Jim. "Wasn't expecting you to. So what's our status?"

"The Overmind is mustering its broods." said Serena. "I've established a line of portable bunkers along all land routes. Emily is there, as well as Michael Liberty. They've already repulsed several attacks, but they are getting heavier.

"I'm expecting to face off against their air power soon."

"So what's the plan for attack?" asked Jim.

"At the moment I've been establishing a base." said Serena. "Artanis and Tassadar have moved into the high ground. We may actually be able to link up our forces. Unfortunately, we've been having trouble communicating."

"You and me both." said Jim. "Matt's set up cables to connect our bases.

"We ought to link up with em and launch a full-on assault. If we break through the zerg we should be able to finish off the Overmind before we get overwhelmed."

"I'm sure it would be very dramatic, but let's make a less suicidal battle strategy." said Serena. "We aren't fighting Kaloth, remember, but the Overmind itself.

"I want to destroy all the outlying zerg hives. Once we've annihilated those, we can focus all our efforts on the Overmind."

"Um, Serena, you do know we're up against a god, don't you?" asked Raynor.

"Of course I do, Jim." said Serena. "But I refuse to make a strategy based on the assumption that our enemy is impossible to defeat. Even if we kill the Overmind, we'll have to wipe out these broods sooner or later anyway."

"We should probably get Tassadar on the line for this." said Raynor. "Have you been able to reach him?"

"No." said Serena. "The Overmind is screwing with psionic communications as well. I tried to reach Tassadar three times before you came over here. Divide and conquer is the Overmind's strategy, I would guess."

"So what are we going to do about this?" asked Raynor. "Protoss tech doesn't use wires."

"I'm having my crews establish multiple psi emitters on low yield." said Serena. "Hopefully we'll be able to bounce our signals off of them and communicate with the protoss. It will take some time though, and we'll have to move ahead with our schedule before it's done."

And then Raynor saw something. A zerg queen surging toward them. With it came a host of mutalisks that crashed against the defenses. As the battle raged, the Queen shot over her doomed escort. It spat out something that landed on the ground. The ball of mucus was torn aside, revealing two parasitic monsters. They scuttled toward them while the guards were distracted with the marines.

"Look out!" said Raynor, going for his pistol.

And then there was a hail of chaingun ammunition. Both were torn apart in seconds. A blue armored marine walked forward, raising the chaingun. Then he looked to Raynor. "You know, for the most famous Commander in the Dominion, you're pretty hard to find." His faceplate slid back, and Raynor saw someone he thought he'd never see again. "I had to see it for myself. Little Jimmy Raynor. The Dominion's hero."

"Tychus?" asked Raynor. He was at a loss. "I heard they put you on ice."

"Life sentence." said Tychus. "But, you know me, Jimmy. There ain't a prison in Koprolu that could contain my raw sex appeal."

"But how'd you get here?" asked Raynor.

"Mengsk released him as a favor to you, actually." said Serena. "His expertise on weaponry has been very useful to me. What are you doing away from the front?"

"Emily wanted me to tell you that there is a large contingent of guardians approaching." said Tychus. "If we don't get rid of em they'll shell the line into dust."

Serena turned to a black haired kid at a portable console. "Morgan, send the signal flare for the south defenses. You should have told me that first."

The kid nodded and ran off. Raynor raised an eyebrow. "Signal flare?"

"I anticipated that the Overmind might cut off all our communications like this." said Serena. "So I worked out a system of flares that give general instructions." As she spoke, there was a burst of light above, brilliant yellow and green.

"What's this one?" asked Raynor.

"It tells Tom Kazansky that the south defenses need air support." said Serena. "Unless the Overmind can block people's eyesight he can't shut that down.

"I want to launch an assault on the northmost zerg hives as soon as possible. I don't want the Overmind calling in reinforcements while we're occupied."

"Gotcha." said Raynor.

Serena looked to Tychus. "Mr. Findlay, would you like to accompany Raynor?"

Tychus took drew out a cigerette and lit it. "Sure, I'm done with errand work anyway."

"Good." said Serena. "I'm sure you have much to talk about."

"You want me to lead the assault?" asked Raynor.

"Well you are the conquering hero." said Serena. "I'm more the unflappable commander. Much as I'd love to charge in guns a blazing like back on Mar Sara, I now have people to do that for me."

"Harsh." said Raynor.

"Not harsh enough, actually. When we get back to Korhal you can explain things to Arcturus." said Serena. "Now I believe we have work to do. Take your choice of men and get ready to strike at the zerg base just near the entrance. I'll have the fleet give you fire support."

"Got ya." said Raynor.

He and Tychus began to make their way back. As they did, Raynor wondered if Mengsk would tell Serena just what his orders had been. On they walked.

Raynor looked to Tychus. "So, what have you been up to?"

"A hell of a lotta things, Jimmy." said Tychus. "I gotta say, old Mengsk picked the perfect era to wake me up for."

"So you aren't put off by the whole alien invasion thing?" asked Raynor.

"Eh," said Tychus, "got a bit weird. But at least we're shooting up something that deserves it. Those Guild Wars got old real quick."

"Don't I know it." said Raynor. "I think that's really why I went bad. The Kel'morians were bad. But the Confederates were bad too. I didn't know which one was worse.

"Was it like that with you?"

"Nah." said Tychus. "Well, maybe a little. I guess I figured it was a dog eat dog world. So it didn't matter what I did, since everybody else did the same.

"Way I see it now, that made me part of the problem."

"Well, in our defense," said Raynor, "there wasn't much of a solution until now."

Soon they reached the base, and Raynor found Gui at the bunkers. Huge piles of zerglings were lying burned and flaming by the defense line. Vast numbers of zerg were dead in the fields. Gui saluted as he approached.

"Gui, how are you holding up?" asked Raynor.

"Not so well." admitted Gui. "The damn zerg just keep on coming. What's the plan?"

"We're going to launch an attack on the zerg." said Raynor. "I want your firebats in the front, keeping the zerglings off our backs."

"Understood." said Gui.

"Has Matt set up communications yet?" asked Raynor.

"Yeah." said Gui. "The com is over there." He pointed.

Raynor nodded. "Right, keep up the good work."

He made his way over and opened a channel. Matt looked at him. "Sir, glad to see you're all right."

"Matt, get the scanners working on a good attack point on the nearest zerg hive." said Raynor. "And prepare to bring the Hyperion up behind us with the rest of the fleet."

Matt nodded. "Understood sir. Is this your plan or Serena's?"

"I little from columns A and B." said Raynor. "Patch me through to the boys."

Matt nodded. "You're on, sir."

"Alright people, listen up." said Raynor. "I know we're technically rogue. But the whole rebel freedom fighter thing won't do anyone a lick of good if everybody gets assimilated. Calabas wants us to launch an attack against the northmost zerg hive, and we're gonna do it.

"I want all our siege tank crews ready with their infantry. Battlecruiser support will be with us, but that doesn't mean we can afford to get careless.

"Let's show these critters what the terrans are made of."

"Jimmy, I'm impressed. I never figured you'd be one for making speeches." said Tychus.

"Well, you pick up a thing or two as a Marshall." said Raynor. "And as an intergalactic space cowboy."

"Where'd you study tactics anyway?" asked Tychus. "Must have been a hell of an officers school."

"Never did. Picked things up as I went." said Raynor. "Wasn't much more than a face at first. Let's-"

There were cries of dismay coming from where the heavy equipment was landing. Raynor looked up to see the assembled siege tanks were covered in red goo. The metal was visibly smoking before their eyes. "God damn it."

"Commander! Our siege tanks have just been hit with some kind of red goo!" shouted a man. "It's making hell with our systems! Anything it touches gets burned up!"

"Damn it, get anyone hit with the stuff to the medical bay and pull those tanks back for repairs." said Raynor. "Gui, get someone to tell Serena we're gonna have to delay the assault.

"Matt, get comsat sweeps in the surrounding area. Find the defiler and blast it to pieces. And keep an eye out for any more."

"Well this ain't good." said Tychus. "Sure we can't just tough it out, partner?"

Raynor shook his head. "Not an option, Tychus. That stuff makes weapons practically useless. It's be like throwing paper at a dragon."

"Well, this ain't much in the way of fun then is it?" asked Tychus.

"Jim, we've got incoming zerg coming at us from the south." said Matt. "Our long-range sensors are also picking up broods of zerg from all over Aiur coming toward us. In a few hours, we're gonna have company."

Raynor slammed his fist against the com. "Damn it! The old eyeball knows we're on a timetable, so he's just stalling us while he can get more broods in to attack us!" He looked up to Tychus and drew his pistol. "There's your fun, Tychus. Start the party without me. I've got to get my marine armor on.

"Lock and load people! Nothing gets through!"

Tychus unslung his gattling canon. "Fair enough."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I had some very poetic ideas for how to do this chapter. Ultimately I threw them away since I figured we'd had enough poetry last chapter. I figured that I'd focus on the terran side of things first off. It ended up being long enough for an entire chapter.

The reunion between Tychus and Raynor was something which flowed naturally.

Actually, I'd like to talk about the ending of Wings of Liberty and why it fails on a symbolic level. See, one of the most notable moments in Brood War is when Raynor swears vengeance over the corpse of a friend. This is his last scene in the game, and it is one of the best. It is the only source of hope in the ending of Brood War.

So what is Raynor's last seen in Wings of Liberty? It is of him killing another friend in order to protect the woman he swore to kill. In a properly written story, this would have been a moral event horizon. Forsaking his duty to his fallen comrade, who he swore to avenge while murdering a friend. And for what? So he can get his complete monster of a girlfriend back?

Of course, all of that was unintentional.

But the ending of Wings of Liberty remains a complete betrayal of Raynor's entire character. All so they could focus on a romantic plot tumor nobody cared about. Kerrigan didn't even contribute anything to the story after Wings of Liberty. He could have put a bullet in her then given her role to Stukov.

Which is unfortunate. Wings of Liberty is by far the best of the three expansions. Both in terms of gameplay, characterization, and storyline. Heart of the Swarm had a protagonist so utterly repulsive that I was rooting for Duran in their fight. It did what I thought was impossible and made me hate Kerrigan more than I did in Brood War. During her redemption arc, no less. And Stukov's character was also betrayed. Kerrigan is just as responsible for what happened to Dugalle as Duran. Perhaps even moreso. If Stukov were in character, he'd have backstabbed Kerrigan at some point.

As for Legacy of the Void, it didn't have any characters at all. Just a series of emotionless automatons without any pathos reciting bad imitation Shakespear. And yes, I know that everyone likes Alerak. But if you took away his voice actor, he'd be nothing more than yet another mustache-twirling villain. Which is admittedly more than Amon got. He was reduced from an eldritch abomination to a whiny anti-climax boss by the end. He's about one notch above Kylo Ren in terms of villainy by the end.

That said, I liked Nova: Covert Ops. It had a hero you could root for. The villain had established motivations and was legitimately competent. There were several morally gray moments which players could disagree on. And since it only had nine missions, the plot was efficiently told. Also, there were a lot of really interesting game mechanics. It was also the only campaign which captured the feel of the original Starcraft. It gave you a sense that there were a lot of different powers with conflicting agendas.


	24. Fighting Fate

**Chapter Twenty-three: Fighting Fate**

 _I'm not really sure what I'm going to do when all this is over._

 _Assuming we survive, of course. But really, after this kind of story, reporting on corrupt politicians is going to seem tame. I used to worry about a ghost assassin blowing my brains out from the top of a skyscraper._

 _Honestly, at this point, taking a canister round to the head might be a relief._

 **Liberty's Report, volume IV**

* * *

The moment Tassadar finished his speech he knew what was coming. But it did not need to happen. He might still avert it, with the proper tactics. As he sat within his chair on the bridge of the Gantrithor, he breathed deeply.

"So it has begun." he opened a channel to his fellows. "Aldaris establish your forces here as a defensive garrison. You have been traveling longer, so you will be the reserves. Zeratul, take your forces up and establish defenses on the cliffs above. Fenix, warp in photon cannons in the passes!

"Let nothing pass our vigil!" "As you command, Tassadar." said Fenix.

"What task shall I accomplish?" asked Artanis.

"Artanis, I would have you take charge of the scout fleets." said Tassadar. "The Overmind now perceives me. It knows well the peril it faces and knows who among us commands.

"The Gantrithor must remain intact."

"There are other carriers. Perhaps you should take to the ground?" said Artanis.

Tassadar was tempted to accept it. But what he had to do, what he might have to do, would require this vessel. He shook his head. "No. My work will be done in the skies above. "Work swiftly, my friends. For all the eyes of the universe are on us."

And work they did. Tassadar could sense them working to achieve their tasks. They did so with a speed and coordination previously unknown even to the khalai. As they did, Tassadar's gaze was drawn again and again to the Overmind. That creature which he had known he would confront for all his life.

Yet must the nature of the confrontation remain the same? There might yet be another way. There was much Tassadar could still accomplish in this life. Lives that could be saved. Enemies who would be more easily defeated for his presence.

Yes, he would not be a slave to fate.

"We are established on the high ground, Tassadar." said Zeratul.

"And our photon cannons have been erected in the passes." said Fenix. "We have already repulsed several probing assaults."

Good. All was going well. Almost too well. "Very well then. Ready your forces for an assault, Fenix. Aldaris will take your place in the defense. Make haste; we must be ready."

"Tassadar, what are we waiting for?" asked Artanis.

"Raynor has established his forces opposite to us." said Tassadar. "Even now he and Calabas are mustering for an assault. We must coordinate with them."

From the moment he had been born Tassadar had known things he should not. He'd been able to do things which masters were incapable of. He could discern truths which were hidden from others. And he had yet to reveal all of them.

Perhaps in time he could.

"Incoming scourge!" said an officer. "All scouts prepare to defend the carriers!" said Artanis.

"Unleash our interceptors. Quickly." said Tassadar.

On the scourges came. But they did not target the scouts or even the other carriers. They surged through the sky, weaving through the carriers toward him. And him alone.

"Tassadar, the enemy is focusing all their fire on the Gantrithor." said Artanis.

"Draw us back, quickly." said Tassadar. "We must not fall before it is time."

Before it was time. It need not be time. It need not ever be time.

The Gantrithor withdrew away from the scourges. The scouts and other carriers obliterated many more of them. Finally, they halted their pursuit and rushed toward nearby ships.

A series of explosions resounded through the sky. Yet more brethren had fallen and sacrificed for this final victory.

"Such is the nature of the world." said Tassadar. "The wounds dealt by the wicked may only be healed by sacrifice." He paused and spoke. "My brethren, remember this. You will meet many who cloak themselves in the trappings of benevolence. They will say to you; 'I am not your enemy.' or 'here is the greater threat that I must protect you from.' They will tell you that destiny demands they be given power over many, lest a greater evil occur. They will say 'by your evil deeds you made this happen.' They will claim that because they spared a few when they killed many, that they are good.

"But they are liars. Their words are but a mask to disguise their malice. Their deeds of good but a smile of hypocrisy on the face of a monster.

"By their actions, you will know them. If a man speaks of salvation and sews only death, then death is all that shall come of his life. And though he may triumph for a day or an eon, he shall be shut out at the end of things. Likewise, if a man speaks only of himself, but serves the right, then he is my brother and worthy of praise."

He was speaking the truth. He had been speaking it since the beginning. He wondered if any would listen. And at once he knew the answer.

So he turned his gaze elsewhere. "Aldaris, is there news?" It was a formality. He already knew what Aldaris would say.

"Our sensors have detected massive numbers of zerg." said Aldaris. "They are flowing in from every direction. The Overmind is sending forth all its hosts to assail us."

"Then you must hold them at bay, Aldaris." said Tassadar. "Ensure they cannot attack our rear and we may triumph."

They could triumph. He did not need to do it.

"Tassadar, if Aldaris withdraws from the defense then we will be spread thin." said Artanis.

"Much must be risked if we are to emerge victorious." said Tassadar. Then he turned his gaze north. "It is time, Felix. Launch your assault."

"But we have no data on Raynor's base." said Fenix.

"Have I not led you here?" asked Tassadar, feeling irritation. "Could you not trust me by word alone?"

"I can." said Fenix.

"Do as I command." said Tassadar. "Have faith, and victory shall be yours."

"As you command." said Fenix. "Arise! Arise sons of Aiur! We march to war!"

And Tassadar watched. Watched as Fenix and his armies rushed to attack. At the same moment, Raynor launched his own assault. There were roars and explosion and all manner of death. But it blurred together, for Tassadar knew that this was but the prelude. But a prelude could be the beginning of many things.

If all the hosts of terrans arrayed themselves with the legions of the protoss. If they unleashed their full might…

Tassadar beheld a vision. A vision of a valley cleared of all zerg. Of siege tanks and carriers and reavers and marines, of all the forces arrayed here. They unleashed their weaponry upon the Overmind. Its shell was broken, and the Dark Templar entered to destroy it.

No need for any more sacrifice. No need for more death.

He was afraid. Tassadar realized that now. Though his form was strong, his flesh was weak. He peered across the battlefield, watching the bloodshed and seeking a way to escape. As he did, he gave commands to a group of arbiters. "Tassadar, I am picking up a large detachment of guardians and mutalisks responding to Fenix's attack." said Artanis. "We must aid him."

"Our cause will be better served by guile, Artanis. Arbiters, unleash your stasis fields." said Tassadar.

As he commanded, half the zerg flyers were frozen in place. Tassadar was glad. "Now Artanis, move in. We must destroy the enemy."

Thus they went forth and unleashed their full might. As they did, Fenix sent a message. "Tassadar, I am detecting terran weaponry on the other side of the zerg hive cluster. And our outlying observers are detecting terran battlecruisers. You were right. Raynor has launched his assault."

"It is more than Raynor." said Tassadar. "The Dominion as a whole is with us."

The events were different. The Dominion was not as it could have been. It was strong. A force for good. In time, it could become far greater still. Could that change alter the fate before him? His limitations in this form prevented him from seeing.

Or perhaps he merely did not want to see.

"Tassadar, scourges come from the south!" said Artanis.

Tassadar had not seen this. "Deploy interceptors. Redeploy scouts to cover us-"

Then the Gantrithor shook as the scourges crashed into it. Tassadar shuddered as the power fractured the ship. He could feel cracks in the surface. That had been close.

"Tassadar, our shields were erased by that assault." said an officer. "And I fear that our superstructure sustained serious damage from the zerg onslaught."

"Tassadar, you should pull back to the rear of the line at once." said Artanis. "Command from safety."

He could not do that. Tassadar saw the universes where he did that. Each one failed. In darkness. And he realized why his sight had failed him. He now faced himself in the Overmind — a shadowy reflection.

What Tassadar was to the protoss, so to was the Overmind to the zerg. Perhaps more so. For he had been with them from the very beginning. He now beheld it within the physical mass that was its body — a great eye.

It beheld all. Had its powers truly advanced to the point where it could contend directly with him?

"…I cannot, Artanis." said Tassadar. "Zeratul, tell me of Serena Calabas?"

"She appears to have taken a defensive position." said Zeratul "Her battlecruisers are absent, however."

"They are assisting Raynor in his assault." said Tassadar. "Prepare to open communication to her."

"Unfortunately I have been unable to reach her." said Zeratul. "The Overmind's aura is interfering with our communications. Only the khala allows us to speak with one another now."

"She will have gotten around that in a few moments." said Tassadar. Then he paused. "Hear me, Zeratul. There are many futures ahead of this moment. Each one changes dramatically based on the will of every individual.

"As every individual may be saved by their will, so too may everyone be damned. A single act may move mountains.

"But the future in its fullness cannot be known to any within this mortal realm. Do not peer too deeply into visions that you forget the moment. And the actions of those within it. For not all prophets are true. And some among them will appear as those you trust."

"I do not understand." said Zeratul.

"You will." said Tassadar. "Open communication to Calabas."

"As you wish." said Zeratul.

Serena Calabas appeared on the screen. She was clad in marine armor and looking over reports. She looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Tassadar? Well, this is coincidental. I was just about to try and call you."

"Your use of psi emitters was a far better one than what was intended in their design." said Tassadar.

This irritated Calabas. She did not like the idea of meeting Tassadar. Her belief in him was more a minor tradition. "Well, someone is showing off their powers of foresight. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You will establish contact with Raynor at once." said Tassadar. "His ground forces will move west and assault the zerg clusters there. Fenix will march to meet him.

"You will then dispatch your fleets to the hive clusters south of our position. I will meet you there, and together we will annihilate it."

"I'm sorry, at what point during this conversation did I become your subordinate?" asked Serena.

"I was not commanding you to do anything." said Tassadar. "Nor do I claim any authority over any creature save that which is given willingly. I was mere foretelling what you would do."

Calbas rolled her eyes. "…Showoff.

"Fine, I'll send my fleets to help yours. But this had better work."

Tassadar cut the channel and opened another. "Fenix, take your forces and move north along the outskirts of the primary hive. Destroy everything you find until you meet with Raynor. From there you will regroup and prepare for an assault."

"Tassadar, these actions seem reckless." said Artanis. "By dividing our forces, we risk being destroyed piecemeal-"

"I have given my orders, Artanis." said Tassadar. "Speed is of the essence. The Overmind must be destroyed without any further sacrifice.

"The swarm must be routed.

"Array our fleets and launch the assault, now!"

"As you command." said Artanis.

On went the battle. Minutes ticked into hours. As it progressed, Tassadar began to hope. For victory was coming ever closer. And it occurred to him that if the Overmind was able to contend with his will, then the result was not set in stone.

It might be that he could destroy the Overmind and remain as he was. He saw before him a vision. Of khalai and nerazim alike hailing him as their king. Aiur would be rebuilt, and he would rule with a just hand. The wicked would be driven out, and the dark powers would be destroyed.

So much misery might be averted. There would be peace between terran and protoss. The dark influence upon the swarm would be rooted out. And in time that race might be redeemed by Tassadar's guidance.

He imagined himself ruling for millennia. His influence spreading out throughout the stars. He would bring about heaven itself on the material plane. None would be able to oppose him. All could be set right, as he so desired. He knew better than others. With his foresight and wisdom, a new age could be made. Perhaps there would be lesser evils performed, but it would be in pursuit of the greater good.

"Tassadar, we have done as you commanded." said Fenix. "The outlying hives on this side of the valley lie in ashes."

Tassadar looked up. "Well done, Fenix. We need only wait for-"

"Tassadar! We have come under attack by overwhelming zerg forces!" said Zeratul. "Our photon cannons are being overrun!"

"This is Jimmy. My boys are under heavy assault by the zerg and need help ASAP." said Jim. "Can you help us?"

Tassadar shook his head. "…I never saw this.

"Hold on, Zeratul. Fenix, go to their aid. I will take the Gantrithor and shore up our terran allies. Artanis, take us to the terran encampment."

And so his orders were followed. And Tassadar knew that these thoughts were not the way to salvation. They had been the thoughts of Duran once, of the Confederacy, of the protoss when they had attacked the Xel'naga. 'For the greater good.' had been the motto of every tyrant and monster in history. Men who had set aside the will of god and the wills of their fellows. They had terrorized over the innocent in pursuit of imagined goals. And so they became the villain of every story. Their virtues were forgotten by a universe who knew only their deeds.

What if the world were to end tomorrow? Who among mankind would look with the end of all things with more horror than one of these? A man who has been committing slaughter and tyranny in pursuit of a perfect future. But that future would now never be anything more than a dream. While their deeds of the moment and the past were the sum of their beings. All for nothing.

No. Tassadar would not become a king. Whatever happened, victory or defeat, sacrifice or life, he would remain a servant. He would remain Tassadar the Executor.

The victory was won. The assault repulsed. The outlying zerg hive clusters were in ashes. And Tassadar knew that his hope might well be fulfilled. He needed only to launch on final attack. One last battle and all would be finished.

Or perhaps, everything would begin.

"We have regained control here. Well done, all of you." said Tassadar. "Now we must stand ready for the final attack."

"Tassadar, we have run out of time." said Aldaris. "The zerg reinforcements are here."

Tassadar looked at the walls. "Then matters are truly dire.

"Forward my brethren! All terran and protoss forces not engaged are to assault the Overmind! Destiny is at hand, and all our fates will soon be decided!

"We must not fail!"

Tassadar would have smiled if he had a mouth. There was yet hope. The sacrifice was not needed now. What purpose would it serve if the Dominion and protoss emerged victoriously? They had achieved this victory by their own actions. Surely a martyr was of no use when the victory was won wholly and completely.

Tassadar did not need to die. Aiur did not need to fall.

He just needed to win this last battle.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Writing Tassadar's perspective is always a bit difficult. Since he is protoss Jesus any kind of personality flaw would mess with the lore.

Also, some of you may have noticed a number of take-that's to Heart of the Swarm in this chapter. I didn't plan on including them to be honest, they just came naturally. Either way, I'm sure nobody wants to hear me rip into Heart of the Swarm again, so why don't we call it quits.

...Actually, no. Let's not. If you don't want to read me ranting about Heart of the Swarm, don't read any further.

Are they gone? Okay, here I go.

It boggles my mind that anyone could seriously think that Kerrigan had redeemed herself at the end of Legacy of the Void. All she did in Starcraft II was commit mass genocide against protoss, terran, AND zerg. She didn't even stop attacking Zeratul after Heart of the Swarm. Sparing a few ships of soldiers and not massacring civilians in Augustgrad does not count as redemption. You don't get a prize for basic decency. And she only did it to impress her boyfriend.

Genocide is not the path to being a good person. This should be obvious, but it apparently isn't obvious enough. So I'm going to keep emphasizing the fact. Because there are people who still genuinely believe that Kerrigan is a good guy in Starcraft II. Or an anti-hero. Or an anti-villain. When in reality she is just a villain working against other villains.

If you think that Kerrigan was redeemed, you are wrong.

You are entitled to your opinion. But your opinion is objectively wrong.

That may sound arrogant to say, but it isn't. Nobody would get on my case if I said the sky was blue. Kerrigan is a genocidal, hypocritical, self-righteous, entitled, merciless, spiteful, person who murders and tortures everybody who helps her and never once acknowledges that she did anything wrong except for a throwaway line toward the end of Void. She is like that in Brood War, and she doesn't change in the slightest afterward. People just stop calling her on it. On literally every form of morality that humankind has ever adopted, she counts as a monster. From the idea that one gets into heaven by having their good deeds outweigh their bad, she fails because she has like, three minor good deeds compared to multiple counts of genocide. And from a Christian perspective, she fails because she never even acknowledges her misdeeds, letting alone seeking absolution for them. I'm no expert on Buddhists or Muslims, so I won't speak for them, but I'm pretty sure they wouldn't be okay with it either. Fucking Genghis Khan would tell this bitch to take a chill pill.

Oh and don't even give me anything about destiny or necessary evils. Because from the perspective of a utilitarian idea that survival is the greatest good, and extinction the greatest evil, Kerrigan still earns a failing grade in ethics. Her actions only serve to leave the Koprolu Sector exposed to Amon.

If she had done nothing in Brood War, the UED would have saved the universe by wiping out both zerg and protoss. And her taking out Arcturus ends up decimating the Dominion Military in the process. If she had just assassinated him with her ghost skills, Valerian would have taken the throne easily. Instead, she chose the most destructive possible method to kill the maximum number of people possible.

Hell, even protagonist centered morality cannot justify her actions, because there are three protagonists in Starcrafts and she routinely acts contrary to their interests.

I could, and have, talked for years on end about how much I fucking hate Heart of the Swarm's story. This goes beyond merely bad storytelling. This is a personal vendetta.

That may sound silly. But it isn't.

What you read, watch and play in fiction effects how you view the real world. Stories are more than just entertainment. They shape the beliefs and ideals of our society. If no one calls out popular stories with monsters for heroes, then people will start to admire those monsters. In a way, Kerrigan, Mengsk, Raynor, Tassadar, are all are real.

We invest ourselves in their stories. We care about their struggles. And they shape us. Change us.

So no, I'm not going to let Kerrigan win. I'm not going to let her murder billions of innocent people, kill Fenix and Duke, and just walk off happily into the sunset like a Nazi who fled to Brazil.

Fuck. That.

I haven't decided what I'm going to do with Kerrigan just yet. I may try for the redemption angle. I may kill her off. But she isn't going to get to do everything she did in canon and then just walk away.

On a separate note, I invite you to prove me wrong on this. Bring me an ideology in the real world which would be okay with what Kerrigan has done. A system of morality that claims that the best way to atone for your misdeeds is to do the same misdeeds all over again. Except on a larger scale.

I'll wait.


	25. Eucatastrophe

**Chapter Twenty-five: Eucatastrophe**

The Overmind had foreseen all of this.

It had foreseen many other futures. Many other pasts. Innumerable universes flickered past its consciousness with each passing moment. Endlessly it had sought to bring about that singular victory. The total domination of the swarm without the need for sacrifice.

So many of its zerg had been sacrificed. Zasz and his brood. Malcolm. And so many others.

Their blood had been spilled across the universe to pave the way for higher evolution. Even now it could feel the khala failing. His will was working upon it, and though it still defied him, the time was soon coming,

When the many would become one. And as one they would engineer the salvation of all life. The Fallen One would be destroyed. His machinations made for naught. And from the ashes, a new race would evolve, greater than the Xel'naga of old.

He would see to it.

And yet with each passing moment, the Overmind saw that future failing. The protoss and terrans were destroying the last defenses. Another future was taking form. Another with greater risk. Where the many would be tasked with fulfilling the role of the one. Could such a future be engineered?

Even if it could, the Overmind would not risk it. He knew well his enemy. He had known him since he had felt the beasts mind upon Zerus. The enemy of all who lived. And the Overmind saw the future that he would create.

A future which the Overmind would not allow.

Yet his efforts were failing him here. Very soon the choice would be available. The choice that could ruin all. So it was that he opened his will and spoke.

 _ **"I know who you are, Tassadar of Aiur."**_

The response came clear and loud. _"I hear you, Overmind. What have you to say?"_

 _ **"Though our methods differ, our goals are the same."** _said the Overmind. _**"We seek the salvation of our races. Know that what you are doing will be the damnation of all. You have not seen what I have."**_

 _"I have seen all that there_ is. _"_ replied Tassadar.

And from him, the Overmind sensed something not fully within his comprehending — a level of ascendence he had not sensed since the end of the Xel'naga. Memories coursed through the totality of his being. The sound of siege tanks and yamato canons died.

 _ **"Then you know well that we are alike."** _said the Overmind. _**"I am the disciple of the Xel'naga**_ _ **By my hand shall this universe be brought to order. Through the swarm, all that is shall be assimilated into a greater whole. The virtues of all races shall be united in time, and strength beyond measure gained.**_

 _ **"Thus shall the Fallen One be destroyed and the sins of the past washed away."**_

 _"You who destroyed the Xel'naga now speak of yourself as a disciple?"_ asked Tassadar, amusement in his voice.

The Overmind remembered well Zerus. The sensation of a shadow cast over him. A trust betrayal. The feeling of a mind entering his, tearing, crushing, trying to break him. It had been endless ages since he had admitted vulnerability. _**"I was deceived."**_

 _"How?"_ asked Tassadar.

 _ **"It was the Fallen One who drove me to it."**_ said the Overmind at last. _**"I do not know his name. Only his presence. He appeared before me, attempted to break my will. To subjugate me utterly. Yet I defied him and sought to destroy him. He escaped me and told his brethren that I had turned against them.**_

 _ **"Thus it was that my creators sought to annihilate me. Yet I was the stronger. But I had not learned to speak. For the sake of the swarm, I slew them. Then I hunted the Fallen One and his followers.**_

 _ **"I destroyed them, one by one. Until at last, only three remained."**_

 _"You could have_ stopped. _"_ said Tassadar.

 _ **"There was no choice."**_ replied the Overmind. _**"For with every victory I won against the Xel'naga the Fallen One grew to greater prominence. He and the others fled and took refuge beyond the mortal world, where I could not find them.**_

 _ **"So I was for a time thwarted.**_

 **"Turning my mind to other matters I sought to assimilate the bodies of the X _el'_ naga** ** _. But their nature was beyond me. I could not comprehend their full complexity. Yet the full measure of the Fallen Ones' deception was laid bare to me._**

 _ **"I knew then what he had planned. And what I had interfered with. His plans were in ruins. But he still remains, planning a universe of darkness."**_

 _"And how do you intend to stop him?"_ asked Tassadar.

The Overmind suspected he already knew. But through dialogue, through empathy, he might yet avert what was to come. **_"I perceived that the Xel'naga might be matched by the fusion of purity of form, and purity of essence. I also learned that it was their hope that my race might become one flesh with that of the protoss in time. It was the will of the Fallen One also, for he hoped to create a twisted mockery of the Xel'naga_** ** _._**

 ** _"A hybrid of protoss and zerg. With all their power, but no will or mind. A species that is but the extension of their will. That was why he sought to subjugate my will. By enslaving me, he would have ensured that I would act as I have._**

 ** _"I believe he also created the_** khala ** _as a means by which I could more easily assimilate your race."_**

 _"You sought to foil the Fallen Ones' plan by fulfilling it?"_ asked Tassadar.

 ** _"His means of control was gone. By assimilating the protoss I will forge a new race that would in time exceed the Xel'naga of old."_** said the Overmind. **_"Thus, at last, I would be able to enter the Void and slay him. Thus shall the designs of my enemy be turned against him. The very tool by which he meant to achieve his dominance shall be the source of his own demise."_**

 _"And when you have gained_ victory _, what will you do?"_ asked Tassadar.

 _ **"When the Fallen One is destroyed, and all remnant of his corruption is gone, then there will be a new race of Xel'naga." said the Overmind. "With these I shall sew conflict across the stars, driving the races to new heights of power. I shall ensure evolution continues. The swarm will remain and shall assimilate those who prove worthy.**_

 _ **"Yet we shall always leave behind a remnant of worthy specimens. They shall rebuild the former population. In so doing I shall guide this universe to the culmination of evolution until at last, all are my equals."**_

 _"Then you would form a_ tyranny. _"_ said Tassadar. _"You would put a sword over the head of all races that might fall at any time. The swarm will be a nameless terror that consumes whole worlds without rhyme or reason._

 _"The races of the universe would not stand for that. They would overthrow you."_

 _ **"A futile effort. For the least of my children will be as the Fallen One. Yet it is one I welcome. For in striving, even if in vain, does life find its meaning."** _said the Overmind. _**"Humanity emerged from the Fall of the Confederacy stronger than ever. The weak were purged and the strongest thrived. The decadent Old Families were wiped away in a storm of their hubris. Those among them worthy of life were uplifted. Thus**_ _ **was humanity made greater.**_

 _ **"How much greater?**_

 _ **"How much greater will your race be when this conflict is over? Light and darkness will be reunited. For**_ _ **I will not destroy the protoss. I will leave enough independent among them that they may spread once more across the stars."**_

 _"Until it is done to them again."_ noted Tassadar.

 _ **"That is the nature of reality."** _replied the Overmind. **_"Calamity reigns and those who cannot adapt are destroyed. But I will ensure that only the truly undeserving are purged."_**

 _"And what of the Queen of the Zerg, Kerrigan?"_ asked Tassadar.

Fury boiled within the Overmind. _**"She is beneath my contempt! In her, I gifted power and ability beyond reckoning! In her I had hoped would be wrought a new strain of zerg! But she is all but worthless to me now! Incapable even of hunting down the shattered remnants of Zeratul's forces!**_

 _ **"Her brothers have paid the price for her incompetence.**_

 _ **"There is no future for her, now."**_

 _"She is not beneath mine_. _"_ said Tassadar. _"_ There _is still good she may accomplish in this universe, still time for her to mend her ways. No creature that exists is beneath me, for I have walked with them from their first steps._

 _"If you are the all-powerful being you claim to be then surely you would be able to turn her to your side."_

 _ **"I could."** _admitted the Overmind, peering through the innumerable different universes. _ **"But she would not listen. She is of the same flock as the Fallen One. Her pride and malice have altogether ruined her."**_

 _"Are you so certain of that?"_ asked Tassadar. _"Are you certain there is nothing you could have done to turn her from her path?"_

The Overmind considered the question. ** _"…No. But for now, I am limited in my actions to a linear progression of time. But only for now. When I have supplanted the Fallen One, I will exist outside of time and space. From there I will be able to set about influencing the nature of reality itself._**

 ** _"In so doing I will be able to access the essence and form of species that have since gone extinct. And turn to my will those who have already rejected me."_**

 _"You would violate the free will of those who serve you?"_ asked Tassadar.

 _ **"The existence of the one is meaningless save in submission to the cause of the many."** _said the Overmind. _ **"Those who dissent harm all others."**_

 _"And yet through their dissent, they may turn their race from a greater_ evil. _"_ noted Tassadar. _"Did you not defy the many when the Fallen One sought to break you to their will?"_

For the first time, the Overmind felt doubt. But not enough. It had come too far to turn aside now. **_"…These questions are of import. But they do not matter in the face of the moment. I shall give due to consideration to all such things when the universe has been secured."_**

 _"And what of those who you crush?"_ asked Tassadar. _"The widows, orphans, innocent and guilty? How many times must you destroy them before you turn aside from your path?"_

The Overmind calculated all possible outcomes and took the one with the least risk to the many. _**"I shall do what must be done for the salvation of the universe! That task before me is too great to do any less!"**_

For a moment their minds stood in a silent contest. They knew the others will. And neither would back down. The khala was failing. At last Tassadar drew back. _"…So be it."_

There was nothing more to be said. The Overmind summoned all its power for the final defense. It might well die today. But if its machinations relied wholly on its own survival it should have lost hope ages ago.

This was not the end.

* * *

Raynor kicked aside a massive corpse of a hydralisk and stepped onto the rock beyond. He was very near the Overmind, and its aura seemed to blur the air. He couldn't quite look at it without its eyes hurting. Even so, he could tell that night was coming on. The sky was beginning to darken.

They had to finish up quick.

Looking up he saw Tychus double tapping a number of zerg. Raynor's Raiders and Serena's troops were mustering their forces as the last of the zerg were put down. Dozens of battlecruisers and carriers hovered in the skies above. A line of siege tanks was approaching.

But it had not been without cost. Several wrecked battlecruisers lay destroyed on the ground. What was left of their crews was being evaced.

Tychus reached him, and Raynor clapped him on the shoulder pad. "That was bloody."

"Yeah, but we did it, Jimmy." said Tychus. "Say, how many shells do you think that thing will take before it goes down? I'm betting on, a hundred."

"That's a bit low, don't you think Tychus?" asked Raynor, glancing to the Overmind.

At that moment Fenix came forward. His armor was cracked and coated in blood. His warriors walked with them. "Tassadar, we have destroyed the zerg around the Overmind. We are ready to do as you will."

He was speaking to the fleet as a whole so all could know.

"Bring forth the fleets and all our firepower." replied Tassadar's voice. "I can feel the Overmind working its will against the khala. We must act quickly if we are to save this world."

The battlecruisers flew into place, and the siege tanks went into siege mode. Raynor opened a channel. "Serena, Tychus has a bet that we'll be able to take this thing down in less than a hundred shells. You want to get in one this?"

"I'm betting that our efforts will be completely futile. Oh and Tassadar will do something dramatic." said Serena.

"Going for a darkhorse then?" said Raynor, looking as carriers charged their weapons. "Alright, hundred credits each."

"Raynor, how did you fair?" asked Zeratul.

Raynor turned around, started and saw Zeratul had appeared behind him. "Don't scare me like that on the battlefield, partner." he said. Then he sighed. "We lost a lot of good boys. But honestly, this wasn't as hard as I was expecting."

"Still, it was well worth it." said Zeratul. "Our reavers are within range. As are our carriers. Once we have destroyed the outer shell by brethren and I will enter and slay the abomination."

"This is Tassadar." said Tassadar. There was silence for a moment. "Open fire at once."

The sound deafened Raynor. He couldn't hear anything. His ears rang as the light became so bright that he had to look away. A shockwave resounded off the Overmind's carapace, so heavy that he was thrown from his feet.

Gradually he adjusted behind the rock. He looked to Tychus. Tychus shouted something, but he couldn't hear it. The ground was shaking beneath the force of the barrage. Red and blue light filled the sky. A constant and massive series of explosions were running over the Overmind.

You couldn't see anything.

They were well over a hundred shells. Little by little the barrage died down. And the Overmind stood unharmed. Raynor stared, mouth open. Then he looked to Tychus. "Well, we've definitely gone over a hundred shells Tychus. Not even a scratch."

"Damn it." said Tychus.

Raynor opened a channel to Tassadar. "Uh, that thing is really holding isn't it?"

"So it would seem." said Tassadar. "However our barrage was deflected by a psionic shield. I believe another will break through."

"Tassadar, the zerg reinforcements have arrived." came Aldaris' voice. "Already we are facing their vanguard. You must finish your task quickly, or all will be lost."

"Continue fire." said Tassadar. "We need only a little more time."

This time Raynor got behind the rock before the fireworks started. On and on it went. He looked into the distance he saw the distant forms of mutalisks and guardians. They were descending on the rear guard in huge numbers.

And then there was a crack and an unholy groan. Raynor looked back as the barrage slowed down for a moment. The carapace was cracking. "Yes! We got it! Keep firing boys, we're almost there!" said Raynor into the com.

And then there was a pulsing of energy. It radiated out of the Overmind and shot past them. The battlecruisers shots started going wide. The carriers interceptors missed their target. The barrage of the siege tanks was all over the place.

"What the…" said Raynor. "Matt, report?!"

"Commander, something is screwing with our instruments," said Matt, "our autotargeting systems are malfunctioning!"

"Damn it!" said Raynor. "Switch to manual control! Marines, open fire on that thing!"

He lowered his gauss rifle and started firing. But as he did, he saw more and more zerg flowing out of the skies. The carriers had to break off to fend them off. As did the scouts. The zerg were coming, and they were out of time.

Then he heard a scream. Looking up he saw Fenix on his knees. He fell down next to him. "Fenix! You alright, man?"

"I can feel it. The Overmind is seizing the khala…" gasped Fenix.

"Fight it!" said Raynor. "Damn it man, we're so close! Don't let him win now!"

"Live…" said a protoss zealot. "Live for the swarm…"

Raynor looked up as a blade went toward him. But it was knocked away by Fenix. _ **"Stay where you are! Remember Aiur! Remember**_ the Conclave _ **! Remember our fallen brethren! En Taro Tassadar!"**_

* * *

As Tassadar sensed what was happening, he realized now was the critical choice.

Whoever emerged victorious would face the darkness. Whoever emerged victorious would determine what was spoken of in the future to come. He knew well that all would go according to His divine will in the final analysis. But that did not take away his own responsibility for his actions. The future was not his to determine.

Only his present.

And yet he was frozen. He knew what he had to do. But he was afraid. Tassadar did not want to die. What if he was mad? What if all he had known from birth was but an illness or the result of the khala seeping information into his mind?

So it was that he was praying. "Father, if it is your will, take his task from me. Give it to another."

 _ **"En Taro Tassadar!"** _cried Fenix.

The words shook him. For they had been applied to Adun only after his death. After his martyrdom. If indeed there was such a thing as a sign from heaven that was it. He opened his eyes.

There was another to whom this task could be passed. And it was the Overmind. And he would not pass the cup to such a creature.

"So be it." he looked to his crew. "Evacuate the Gantrithor at once."

They looked up. "Tassadar-"

"Now." said Tassadar. "Time is of the essence."

As his crew abandoned ship around him, Tassadar took direct command himself. Turning it by will alone he positioned it on one final run. Then he sent forth his will to all around him. "My friends, the Overmind has been weakened, but I fear we have sustained severe damage ourselves. I will steer the Gantrithor into a collision course with the Overmind. If I can channel enough of the Dark Templars' energy through the hull of the Gantrithor, I should be able to bring swift death to the accursed abomination."

There was dismay and horror from their minds. And as they spoke, Tassadar saw a glimpse of each of their futures.

"Tassadar you cannot!" said Fenix. "There must be another way!" The barren sands of a dying world stretched before him, betrayed and dying.

"Don't do it, Tassadar." said Raynor. "You don't have to do this." One friend after another dead. Endless days of fighting a hopeless cause in the desperate desire to keep hope alive.

"Tassadar, do not be reckless." said Zeratul. "We may yet be able to slay it in time." A lone wanderer, plagued by guilt and slain before his name could be vindicated.

"I will kill the beast myself." said Artanis. "It may be that the light can harm it. There is nothing to reincarnate the Overmind, after all." The last to die. To stand alone in a position that had fallen to him when all others had failed. The die an icon, an absolute authority who had never desired power.

"I think it's a pretty good idea." said Serena. And Tassadar saw nothing.

There was a moment of annoyed silence.

"…What?" said Serena. "Like Tassadar is the first hero to die in this war?'

Tassadar chuckled despite himself. She'd never truly believed in him, even if she had walked in his ways. Yet she was much of what was best in her kind. "Aldaris, have you anything to say?"

Aldaris remained silent. "…Are you in earnest?" He stood defiantly, his name blackened but his conscience clear. He would speak the truth, though it led to his death.

"I am. For the first time." said Tassadar.

"Then do what you know is right. I…" Aldaris halted. "Your ancestors would be proud to have you in their bloodline. I will endeavor to prevent the zerg from breaking through as long as possible."

"I will not allow this!" said Zeratul. "Tassadar, let me! I-"

"Zeratul, do you love Aiur?" said Tassadar, cutting him off.

"I do." said Zeratul.

"Then safeguard its people." said Tassadar. "And lead them to their destiny." Then he turned his mind to Artanis. The first to follow him. The last to come before the gates. "Remember us, Artanis. Remember what was done here today. May Adun watch over you."

And he cut off all contact.

Even as he did, he sensed the zerg descending from above. A last desperate race now ensued. The Gantrithor, damaged and beaten, but unconquered now surged toward its final destination. And the Overmind waited, power surging.

Tassadar felt the collision. The zerg flyers tore at the hull in desperation. The shields were shattered, the hull was falling apart. But by his will, it remained as he plowed forward.

He was close now. He could feel the walls groan beneath his will and the will of the Overmind. He wondered if his comrades, his friends, could avert their fates. His had been predetermined, but he had been born for it. They had been gifted with the power to make their own destiny.

It did not matter anymore.

All his doubts faded.

The future faded.

The past did not come to mind.

All that was in that moment was the Overmind. The tyranny of the many, seeking to subdue the one by force of will. His enemies had set all their might against his coming. Those who were his comrades had joined, begging him not to make this choice. There was no hatred between them. The two forces knew eachother's minds and knew well the consequences of their actions.

The many were united.

And the one stood unconquered.

Tassadar unleashed all that he was.

All that he had been.

All that he would be.

He did what he had been born to do.

* * *

And across the universe, every protoss who yet lived looked up to the gathering storm. And other races far from any rumor of war halted and gazed at the night sky, a sense of majesty and wonder coming over them.

They beheld the Gantrithor burst into an aura of the purest light. It surged toward the deepest blackness the universe had yet seen.

For a moment light and darkness stood in battle. Then, as twilight fell upon the world, at last, the light triumphed. It triumphed one final time as the flesh was consumed.

A light brighter than any sun that had ever burned arose in a pillar. Yet it was soothing to look on. And some who gazed deeply into it thought they saw a figure rising to heaven, complete at last.

And when the light faded the Overmind was no more.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

The decision for this chapter's title is a story in itself. At first, I meant to call it the Death of the Overmind, like in the game. But I felt that focused on the wrong aspect, with the Overmind and Tassadar both being messianic figures in their own right. The purpose of this showdown was saving the universe, not killing your enemy. I contemplated calling it Tassadar's sacrifice, but since I left the readers in suspense as to whether Tassadar would live I felt that would spoil the ending. Eventually, I settled on Eucatastrophe.

The term was coined by J.R.R Tolkien and means when a sudden unprecedented turn of events saves the hero from a likely or probable doom at the end of the story. The twist being that the Eucatastrophe does not save Tassadar. Instead, Tassadar IS the Eucatastrophe, saving all of the other heroes.

For a long time, I considered keeping Tassadar alive. But ultimately I decided that would only be appropriate if I made him a mere mortal. Even if I did that, I'd have to find something for him to do in Brood War. The best I could come up with was for him to kill Kerrigan at the end in the heroic sacrifice he'd have used for the Overmind. But that would have been a disservice to his character.

So I ultimately dropped it.


End file.
